<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MINE (MINSUNG) by Minnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066038">MINE (MINSUNG)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnight/pseuds/Minnight'>Minnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Character Development, Dark, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, First Times, Fluff and Angst, Gay Characters, Han Jisung / Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix are Soulmates, Han Jisung | Han-centric, HanKnow, Healing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Insecure Han Jisung / Han, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Main Lee Know / Han Jisung, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Obssesion, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Psychological Trauma, Romance, SideJilix, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tsundere Lee Know, Weird Humor, mafia, minsung - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnight/pseuds/Minnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Jisung was an ordinary boy who was a little shy and used to overthink things a lot. Upon entering college in a completely new city he only wished to have a peaceful life and free himself from the bullies of his old school. <br/>However, life is never too kind to Jisung as just on his first day he got targeted by a bully people called Lee Know. The problem was, Lee Know was not just a bully, he was rumored to be a dangerous criminal, who claimed Jisung as his the moment he saw him.</p><p>"I want to lock you up and keep you all to myself."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1051</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. TRAILER + INTRODUCTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://img.wattpad.com/cover/232092849-256-k889647.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>TRAILER:</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://youtu.be/Ny3yUbtIK5o">https://youtu.be/Ny3yUbtIK5o</a>
  </p>
  <p>(⚠️ : This video contains blood and violence.)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Main characters:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>𝓛𝓮𝓮 𝓜𝓲𝓷𝓱𝓸 / 𝓛𝓮𝓮 𝓚𝓷𝓸𝔀</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Age: 22</p>
  <p>Education/Occupation: College, Freelance job (programmer/software developer)</p>
  <p>Major: Programmer</p>
  <p>Place of residence: His own apartment</p>
  <p>Relationship: None</p>
  <p>Friends: Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin.</p>
  <p>Hobby: Dance, Soccer, Boxing, Singing.</p>
  <p>Some facts:</p>
  <p>People see him as a cold and violent person, but they idolize him and everyone wants to date him.</p>
  <p>Everybody calls him Lee Know (even teachers) because he hates to be called by his birth name.</p>
  <p>Minho is well known for getting into fights.</p>
  <p>Doesn't talk unless he has to. Always looks pissed off.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"𝒟𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝓉𝒶𝓁𝓀 𝓉𝑜 𝓂𝑒 𝓊𝓃𝓁𝑒𝓈𝓈 𝓎𝑜𝓊'𝓇𝑒 𝐻𝒶𝓃 𝒥𝒾𝓈𝓊𝓃𝑔." - 𝐿𝑒𝑒 𝑀𝒾𝓃𝒽𝑜</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>𝓗𝓪𝓷 𝓙𝓲𝓼𝓾𝓷𝓰</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Age: 19</p>
  <p>Education/Occupation: College, Part time job (coffee shop)</p>
  <p>Major: Music production</p>
  <p>Place of residence: College dorm (roommate: Felix)</p>
  <p>Relationship: None</p>
  <p>Friends: Bang Chan, Lee Felix, Yang Jeongin, Kim Seungmin.</p>
  <p>Hobby: Singing, rapping, gaming, reading.</p>
  <p>Some facts:</p>
  <p>People see him as a very friendly and sometimes a bit naive person.</p>
  <p>Tends to overthink everything and gets insecure about everything.</p>
  <p>The funniest person on earth according to Bang Chan.</p>
  <p>Grew up mainly in Malaysia. Moved back to Korea because of his father's job.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"𝐼 𝒹𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝓉𝓇𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓅𝑒𝑜𝓅𝓁𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝒽𝒶𝓉𝑒 𝒸𝒽𝑒𝑒𝓈𝑒𝒸𝒶𝓀𝑒." - 𝐻𝒶𝓃 𝒥𝒾𝓈𝓊𝓃𝑔</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>𝓛𝓮𝓮 𝓕𝓮𝓵𝓲𝔁</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Age: 19</p>
  <p>Education/Occupation: College, Part time job (coffee shop (the same as Jisung))</p>
  <p>Major: Game development</p>
  <p>Place of residence: College dorm (roommate: Jisung)</p>
  <p>Relationship: None</p>
  <p>Friends: Han Jisung, Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan, Kim Seungmin.</p>
  <p>Hobby: Dance, games, graphic design, movies.</p>
  <p>Some facts:</p>
  <p>People see him as a literal ball of sunshine because he's always smiling and full of energy.</p>
  <p>Grew up in Australia, but moved recently to Korea to continue his education here.</p>
  <p>Felix was internet friends with Jisung before he came to Korea.</p>
  <p>His addiction to games is more serious than Jisung's addiction to cheesecake, but that exactly why he chose to major in game development, right?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"𝐼 𝓇𝑒𝒻𝓊𝓈𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝓁𝑒𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒸𝓇𝓎 𝒶𝓃𝓎 𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓇!" - 𝐿𝑒𝑒 𝐹𝑒𝓁𝒾𝓍</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Side characters:</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>𝓑𝓪𝓷𝓰 𝓒𝓱𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓹𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓷</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Age: 23</p>
  <p>Education/Occupation: College, Owner of a coffee shop.</p>
  <p>Major: Double major: Music Production and Psychology</p>
  <p>Place of residence: His own apartment (with Jeongin)</p>
  <p>Relationship: Yang Jeongin</p>
  <p>Friends: Han Jisung, Lee Felix, Yang Jeongin, Kim Seungmin</p>
  <p>Hobby: Singing, Rapping, Swimming, Cooking.</p>
  <p>Some facts:</p>
  <p>People see him as a very friendly and open person that is always ready to help anyone.</p>
  <p>Comes from a very rich and influential family. Owns a coffee shop where Felix and Jisung are working.</p>
  <p>Born and raised in Australia. His english name is Chris but no one calls him that except for Felix.</p>
  <p>Chan is always busy and rarely even sleeps.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"𝒮𝓁𝑒𝑒𝓅 𝒾𝓈 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝑒𝒶𝓀." - 𝐵𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝒞𝒽𝓇𝒾𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓅𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒞𝒽𝒶𝓃</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>𝓢𝓮𝓸 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓫𝓲𝓷</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Age: 21</p>
  <p>Education/Occupation: College</p>
  <p>Major: Music Production</p>
  <p>Place of residence: His own apartment</p>
  <p>Relationship: None</p>
  <p>Friends: Lee Minho, Hwang Hyunjin.</p>
  <p>Hobby: Rapping, boxing, drawing, motorcycles.</p>
  <p>Some facts:</p>
  <p>People see him as a tough and cold person that doesn't care about anything, but is liked by many because he always beats up bullies and never innocent people.</p>
  <p>Has a soft spot for his younger sister and would do anything for her.</p>
  <p>Comes from a very rich family.</p>
  <p>Likes to fight.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"𝐹𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓁𝑜𝓈𝑒𝓇𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒷𝑒𝒶𝓉 𝓊𝓅 𝓌𝑒𝒶𝓀𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓂 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒𝓈 𝓂𝑒 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝒶 𝒷𝒶𝒹 𝒷𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝐼 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝒾𝓉." - 𝒮𝑒𝑜 𝒞𝒽𝒶𝓃𝑔𝒷𝒾𝓃</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>𝓗𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓰 𝓗𝔂𝓾𝓷𝓳𝓲𝓷</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Age: 21</p>
  <p>Education/Occupation: College</p>
  <p>Major: Dance</p>
  <p>Place of residence: College dorm (roommate: Seungmin)</p>
  <p>Relationship: This status changes every week</p>
  <p>Friends: Lee Minho, Seo Changbin</p>
  <p>Hobby: Photography, martial arts, clubbing, basketball.</p>
  <p>Some facts:</p>
  <p>People see him as a ridiculously good-looking fuck boy and a dance god. Very easy to talk to.</p>
  <p>Has his own fan club. Yes you read that right: fan club</p>
  <p>Hyunjin is a huge flirt. He never rejects people and gives everyone a chance to date him.</p>
  <p>He's very sweet and charming but you never want to piss him off. He's dramatic as fuck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"𝐼 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝓇𝒾𝓃𝒸𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝓈𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓂𝒾𝓈𝑒𝓇𝒶𝒷𝓁𝑒 𝓁𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝑜𝒻 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝓁𝒾𝒻𝑒." - 𝐻𝓌𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝐻𝓎𝓊𝓃𝒿𝒾𝓃.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>𝓚𝓲𝓶 𝓢𝓮𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓶𝓲𝓷</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Age: 20</p>
  <p>Education/Occupation: College</p>
  <p>Major: Photography</p>
  <p>Place of residence: College dorm (roommate: Hyunjin)</p>
  <p>Relationship: None</p>
  <p>Friends: Han Jisung, Lee Felix, Bang Chan, Yang Jeongin.</p>
  <p>Hobby: Singing, Piano, Drawing, Reading.</p>
  <p>Some facts:</p>
  <p>People see him as very calm, smart and warm person that is easy to talk to.</p>
  <p>One of the best students on campus. Seungmin is known to be a walking encyclopedia.</p>
  <p>Even though Seungmin is mainly calm he sometimes gets hyper around his friends and can be a savage.</p>
  <p>Pretends to hate skinship but is super clingy with his friends especially with Jeongin and Jisung.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"𝒲𝒽𝓎 𝒹𝑜 𝐼 𝒶𝓁𝓌𝒶𝓎𝓈 𝒽𝑜𝓁𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓁𝒶𝓈𝓉 𝒷𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓃𝒸𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒." - 𝒦𝒾𝓂 𝒮𝑒𝓊𝓃𝑔𝓂𝒾𝓃</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>𝓨𝓪𝓷𝓰 𝓙𝓮𝓸𝓷𝓰𝓲𝓷</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Age: 18</p>
  <p>Education/Occupation: College, basically the second owner of Bang Chan's coffee shop.</p>
  <p>Major: Molecular Biology</p>
  <p>Place of residence: Bang Chan's apartment.</p>
  <p>Family: None (orphan)</p>
  <p>Relationship: Bang Chan</p>
  <p>Friends: Han Jisung, Bang Chan, Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin.</p>
  <p>Hobby: Singing, games, movies, crafting, and drawing.</p>
  <p>Some facts:</p>
  <p>People see him as a precious ball of sunshine that needs to be protected. Literally liked by everyone.</p>
  <p>Is adorable even when he just breathes, but looks really scary when he's angry.</p>
  <p>This kid is so smart it's scary. He skipped one class in high school because he was way ahead of the material.</p>
  <p>Loves to tell everyone his and Bang Chan's love story. They are the definition of a happy and healthy relationship.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"𝐸𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝒾𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝑜𝓀𝑒 𝓊𝓅 𝑜𝓃 𝓌𝓇𝑜𝓃𝑔 𝒻𝑜𝑜𝓉, 𝒾𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓈𝓂𝒾𝓁𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒹𝒶𝓎 𝒶𝓊𝓉𝑜𝓂𝒶𝓉𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝑔𝑒𝓉𝓈 𝒷𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇." - 𝒴𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝒥𝑒𝑜𝓃𝑔𝒾𝓃.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>⚠️ <b>Warning</b>: This story contains: detailed descriptions of violence, bullying, murder, blood, suicide, death, self-harm, sexual harassment, and other (explicit) sexual scenes, mental illness, emotional manipulation, blackmail, psychological trauma, obsession, sadism and masochism, toxic behavior, my terrible humor, and more violence. Discretion is advised.</p>
  <p>Please note that this story is targeted towards mature audiences.</p>
  <p>I do not take responsibility if you decide to read it after reading all of the warnings. It's your decision.</p>
  <p><b>⚠️ Disclaimers</b>: I do not own stray kids. I do not own pictures/gifs used in this story. English is not my first language. The places and events are completely fictional and are not matching the way things may work in real life. This is absolutely not how I see the boys and the way I portray their characters is completely fictional and I don't by any means intend to disrespect or hurt them with this. I DO NOT by any means encourage my readers to copy events and behaviors displayed by the characters in this book. </p>
  <p>I will NOT be putting trigger warnings in chapters because it would be like every second chapter so if you're easily triggered or struggle with mental conditions such as bad anxiety or are sensitive to violence or are uncomfortable with any of the topic mentioned in the warning section I do not recommend you to start reading it. You've been warned. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NEW START</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="center"><p> ♢♢♢ </p></div><p>
  
</p></div><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The first day of college. </p><p>For other people, it might be exciting but Jisung was terrified. He hugged Felix's arm tightly letting his best friend drag him to the entrance. Jeongin was holding Jisung's other hand squeezing it reassuringly and Jisung immediately felt a little better. </p><p>Jeongin is a literal ball of sunshine you just can't be sad or stressed while he was next to you.</p><p>The boys headed towards Felix's class first. It was Jeongin's first day too, but he was already familiar with the university because he visited his boyfriend Bang Chan often. </p><p>Felix wasn't nervous at all. He was a carefree soul, and he hardly ever cared about anything other than games and his friends. Sadly, you couldn't say the same about Jisung. He was overthinking everything again.</p><p>What if he will be bullied again.</p><p>What if people wouldn't like him.</p><p>What if they will laugh at him. </p><p>What if they will call me emo kid again? - Jisung whispered to himself nervously looking at his black big hoodie and black ripped jeans. </p><p>Jisung loved black. Black always made him feel secure. As if this color could make him invisible. Yes, he liked wearing colorful outfits, but outside of school.</p><p>The reason was simple.</p><p>Nobody would bully him on the streets. </p><p>At school? He would be bullied every day for everything. </p><p>He knew that he had Bang Chan, Jeongin, Seungmin, and Felix now, but he was still afraid that they will somehow find a way. Like at his old school.</p><p>He pulled his black cap down some more, making sure that it covered his face at least a bit.</p><p>-Jisung. You're doing it again. Why did you even wear a freaking cap to school? - Felix asked.</p><p>-It's just because my roots are showing and it's embarrassing. I need to recolor my hair. - Jisung quickly came up with an excuse subconsciously touching the ends of his ashy blond hair. </p><p>He just hated attention. </p><p>-Okay, I'm dying your hair then today after classes. - Felix just went with it even though he knew it was just an excuse. He knew when to stop pushing at Jisung.</p><p>Jisung literally dyed his hair 4 days ago.</p><p>Jisung and Jeongin both hugged Felix, and he went to his first class. Walking backwards and waving at them cutely.</p><p>Sadly they didn't have any classes together, but they will be still together at lunch so it wasn't that bad.</p><p>Jeongin then processed to walk Jisung to his class. He shouted good luck to him and hugged him quickly before running away knowing Jisung would scold him.</p><p>Everyone was now looking at him.</p><p>-Jeongin I swear to god. - Jisung hissed before going to his class head hung low in embarrassment.</p><p>
  <b>Sungie hyung &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate you.</em>
</p><p>Jisung texted him fuming with anger. People were still looking at him, and he thought that with his outfit he drew even more eyes to himself. He sighed quietly. Why it was so hard? Why people just won't stop looking at him.</p><p>
  <b>Innie &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Liar. You love me :)</em>
</p><p>Jisung involuntary smiled. He couldn't hate Jeongin. No one could.</p><p>He sat at the back of the classroom hoping no one claimed this seat yet.</p><p>-Hey. Can I sit next to you? - Jisung heard a sudden voice right next to his ear, and he jumped in his seat.</p><p>-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but you were spacing out. - He laughed. Jisung looked at him and smiled slightly. The boy looked friendly.</p><p>-It's okay... - Jisung stopped not knowing what his name was.</p><p>-Oh! I'm Jackson Wang! Nice to meet you! - The boy smiled at him and Jisung smiled back. The name was unusual but Jisung was used to this, after all, he had two friends from Australia. </p><p>-I'm Han Jisung. - He answered shaking his hand, trying hard to stop his body from trembling as he was stressed out. </p><p>-Great. I hope we could be friends. You look chill and cool. - Jackson said pointing at his outfit.</p><p>Jisung smiled widely hearing that. Cool? Not like an emo kid? He felt himself slowly relaxing. He didn't get any negative vibes from him at all.</p><p>-Me too! - He answered more cheerfully now making the other boy smile.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. HIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️  italic font  = 𝙹𝚒𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚐'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="center"><p> ♢♢♢ </p></div><p>
    
  </p><p>♢♢♢</p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung and Jackson both had the same major and the same classes. It was perfect.</p><p>Jisung really took a liking to Jackson even though they knew each other for a few hours. </p><p>The main reason was music. Jackson is a rapper and a good one at that. He showed Jisung a little bit of his skills when they were heading to their next class and Jisung was impressed.</p><p>He was also funny and made Jisung smile to the point his cheeks were hurting.</p><p>-Your smile is cute. - Jackson said and Jisung blushed at his words. </p><p>
  <em>Jisung get a grip your gay is showing.</em>
</p><p>-Thanks. - He replied nonchalantly trying to look cool and Jackson laughed at his failed attempt.</p><p>They headed together to the cafeteria where Felix, Chan, and Jeongin were already waiting for him. He texted them to go ahead first because he wants to introduce a new friend to them.</p><p>Jackson really looked like a cool person and Jisung was sure his friends would think the same. </p><p>They arrived at the cafeteria and Jisung spotted his friends immediately. Felix and Jeongin were laughing loudly probably because Felix showed Jeongin a new meme and Chan just ate calmly smiling at them, looking like a dad observing his children playing. </p><p>-There! - Jisung pointed at his friends and grabbed Jackson's hand dragging him to the table.</p><p>-Hey guys. Where's Seungmin? - Jisung asked as he noticed one of his friends is missing. </p><p>As soon as he said that he was tackled to the ground.</p><p>-Ouch. - He whined when Seungmin jumped on him hugging him tightly almost crushing him in the process.</p><p>-Jisung! I missed you so much. - Seungmin shouted dramatically and Jisung clasped his hand on his mouth.</p><p>-The fuck you're so loud for?! - Jisung whisper-yelled. Everyone was looking at them again.</p><p>
  <em>My friends are just too loud.</em>
</p><p>-Rude. - Seungmin scoffed but helped Jisung to get up anyway.</p><p>Jackson was just watching all of this unfold with a smile. Jisung turned to him and blushed in embarrassment. He forgot about Jackson!</p><p>-Right! Guys this is my new friend Jackson Wang! We are in the same class. - Jisung introduced him, pushing him a little bit to the front.</p><p>-These guys are my best friends. Bang Chan, Lee Felix, Yang Jeongin, and Kim Seungmin. - Jisung pointed at each one of his friends introducing them.</p><p>-Nice to meet you. - Jackson smiled shaking everyone's hands.</p><p>-Don't hit on Jeongin though, he is Chan's boyfriend. - Jisung quickly said noticing how Jackson melted at Jeongin's smile.</p><p>
  <em>I mean. Who wouldn't?</em>
</p><p>-Oh. Can I hit on you then? - Jackson replied to Jisung cheekily and Felix choked on his salad.</p><p>-Right in front of my fucking salad?! - Felix yelled.</p><p>Everyone laughed except for Jisung. He was a tomato. </p><p>-I'm joking! I'm joking! - Jackson laughed and Jisung breathed in relief.</p><p>He thought Jackson was very handsome, he didn't mind that Jackson said that, but he just sucked at flirting, and he got flustered every time someone tried to make a move on him.</p><p>-Okay, children enough flirting, time to eat. I will buy today what do you want Jisung? - Chan asked and Jisung didn't even have to think about it.</p><p>-Do they have cheesecake?! - He asked full of hope.</p><p>-They do, but I'm not getting you a cheesecake, you have to eat proper meal Jisung. I'm getting you a salad and that's it. - Chan said sternly. </p><p>Chan was the type of person to eat healthy food, and he worked out a lot too. He was the definition of a healthy man. Jisung admired the older boy a lot, he was like a caring older brother to him, and Jisung couldn't be mad when Chan was scolding him, because he knew it was out of love.</p><p>-Fine. - Jisung pouted knowing he won't win this battle.</p><p>-Cute. - Jackson mumbled under his nose and Jisung looked at him in shock.</p><p>-What? - He asked thinking he heard wrong.</p><p>-I mean. Chan is right. - He laughed nervously.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. I must've heard wrong.</em>
</p><p>Chan, Seungmin, and Jackson went to buy food and Jisung sat next to Felix, hugging his side and watching memes with him to pass the time. Felix smiled and ruffled his hair ligtly bringing his phone closer to Jisung so that he could watch too.</p><p>Soon they got back with food and everyone started eating. Jisung grimaced at his salad missing the sweet taste of cheesecake, but not dared to complain because Chan was watching him intently.</p><p>Chan finished first and excused himself because he had to go to the library before the break would end. Jeongin hearing it stuffed the remaining food into his mouth and ran after him whining. Chan stopped and waited for him to take his hand in his so they would go together. It was so cute. </p><p>It was just chill and peaceful when suddenly the whole cafeteria erupted into chaos.</p><p>"Oh my god it's the holy trinity!"</p><p>"Hyunjin looks really hot today!"</p><p>"I want Changbin to step on me."</p><p>"Lee Know has bruises again. I wonder who he had fight with today."</p><p>Squeals and screams could be heard as the trio made their way to get food. Jisung snorted because it was a scene straight from a cliché high school movie when everyone is fawning over the cool kids. </p><p>Half of the students were dying and another half of them were confused.</p><p>-Who are they and why are people dying? - Jisung asked concerned.</p><p>Jackson laughed loudly at his expression. </p><p>He looked like a lost squirrel.</p><p>-They're dickheads. - Jackson answered shortly, not really happy with the presence of the boys. -I have to go to the bathroom real quick. - He added and stood up. Jisung just nodded too focused on the trio that made the commotion.  </p><p>-Ugh not him again. - Seungmin said catching everyone's attention.</p><p>-What do you mean? - Felix asked confused.</p><p>-One of them. - He paused to point a finger at one of the boys. - This Hyunjin guy is my roommate this year and I hate this. He's so full of himself and a complete shithead, and he gets on my nerves so much. - He whined.</p><p>-Why? - Jisung pressed, curious about the boys.</p><p>-Because he's flirting with me non-stop, and he wouldn't take a no for an answer I told him so many times to fuck off I lost count already. - He sighed heavily, tiredness visible on his face.</p><p>-What?! A handsome boy like him is flirting with you and you told him to fuck off?! Seungmin are you dumb? You will never get laid this way! - Felix shouted in shock.</p><p>-Shut the fuck up! Why are you so loud! - Seungmin (ironically) shouted back at him.</p><p>-I don't want him to notice me, please! - He added in a hushed tone but It was too late as Hyunjin was already making his way there the other boys trailing behind him.</p><p>The trio went to their table and Hyunjin slammed his hands on it loudly.</p><p>-Gossiping about me to your friends I see. - He smirked whispering those words right at Seungmin's face.</p><p>-Yah! Get off his face you pervert! - Jisung yelled. He may be shy around strangers, but when it comes to his friends' well-being he can be aggressive and Seungmin looked very uncomfortable right now.</p><p>Hyunjin looked at Jisung and smirked. He made his way towards him instead and lifted him up by the material of his hoodie and pushed him on the wall next to their table. </p><p>
  <em>No. Not again.</em>
</p><p>Jisung let out a whine of pain when his back collided with the wall.</p><p>-Jisung! - He heard Seungmin and Felix scream in unison.</p><p>-Don't you dare to talk back to me you little shit! - Hyunjin screamed and grabbed Jisung's cap harshly and threw it on the ground.</p><p>Jisung looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Please don't hurt me. No.</em>
</p><p>-What the actual fuck. How can I hit someone who looks like a twelve-year-old? - Hyunjin whined.</p><p>Jisung puffed his cheeks in anger.</p><p>
  <em>This jerk. </em>
</p><p>Jisung tried to look past Hyunjin's shoulder at his friends and was shocked to see they were being held back by the two other boys.</p><p>
  <em>Great.</em>
</p><p>-You're kinda cute. - Hyunjin murmured and before Jisung could say anything he felt the taller's lips pressing roughly onto his.</p><p>
  <em>What the actual fuck is happening.</em>
</p><p>-Yah! Get off of him you shit! Don't taint my baby's innocence oh my god! - Felix was panicking.</p><p>Jisung was dying.</p><p>Seungmin was choking.</p><p>The whole cafeteria was dead silent. People couldn't believe what was happening.</p><p>Jisung tried to push the taller off of him but damn he was strong. He didn't respond to the kiss because he was shocked and uncomfortable. He squirmed and tried to turn his head, and that made Hyunjin angry. </p><p>He bit Jisung's bottom lip a little too hard and caused it to bleed. Jisung whined in pain.</p><p>-I hope you learned your lesson squirrel face. - Hyunjin smirked licking his lips after he pulled away. Jisung scrunched his nose at the metallic taste in his mouth.</p><p>Jisung was still frozen on the spot. He didn't know what to do or say. It wasn't his first kiss but it was definitely the first time when somebody forced a kiss on him, and fucking caused his lips to bleed.</p><p>And he didn't like it. Not one bit. </p><p>With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Jisung pushed on Hyunjin's chest and sent him flying on the table startling everyone.</p><p>He immediately regretted it.</p><p>He's fucked. He just pushed a bully. On the fucking table.</p><p>People started whispering things like "this kid has balls, he's dead now", and Jisung was already saying prayers in his head.</p><p>Jisung felt that someone was watching him very intently. He made eye-contact with another boy.</p><p>He looked soft and sharp at the same time, and the aura around him was dark.</p><p>He could almost see black smoke surrounding him. It didn't help that his face was bruised making him look even scarier.</p><p>The boy smirked at Jisung and made his way towards him.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. I will really get beat up today.</em>
</p><p>-Leave Jisung alone! - Felix screamed trying to get out of the grip of the shorter boy holding him back.</p><p>The boy placed his hand on his cheek and caressed his face softly which surprised Jisung, who was expecting to be beaten up by him. </p><p>His gaze was heavily focused on Jisung's lips.</p><p>-L-Lee Know please leave my friend alone. I-I beg you. Don't hurt h-him. - Seungmin begged stumbling over his words as he was panicking. </p><p>Seungmin wasn't new here and he heard the rumours, as most of the students.</p><p>"I heard he killed someone."</p><p>"He beats up people on daily basics."</p><p>Lee Know ignored him.</p><p>He let go of Jisung's face and walked up to Hyunjin and then proceed to slap him on the face. Everyone was shocked. Even Hyunjin himself.</p><p>-Don't touch him ever again. He's mine now. - Lee Know yelled angrily. He made his way back to Jisung and softly swiped his thumb over his bottom lip. He then licked his thumb tasting Jisung's blood.</p><p>-Tasty. - He said and then throwing Hyunjin one last glance, he left the cafeteria  leaving everyone shocked.</p><p>
  <em>Well fuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. RUMORS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Texting chapter just because</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p> ♢♢♢ </p></div><p>
    
  </p></div><p>♢♢♢</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aussieboi</b>
</p><p>I heard what happened. Stay away from him Jisung.</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>yes definitely stay away from him</p><p>he fucking licked your BLOOD</p><p>he's fucking crazy</p><p>I guess the rumors were true</p><p>
  <b>LeLix</b>
</p><p>what are these rumors anyway?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HannieSung</b>
</p><p>I still can't fucking believe what happened</p><p>I've been kissed, bit, licked and claimed in less than 5 minutes</p><p>
  <b>HannieSung</b>
</p><p>and don't worry Chan, I will run for my life when I see them</p><p>it was terrifying</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>I can't believe i never mentioned them to you guys before</p><p>the rumors are crazy especially these about lee know</p><p>
  <b>LeLix</b>
</p><p>SPILL</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>there's not much about changbin</p><p>just that he loves to fight basically and he always looks grumpy</p><p>about hyunjin...people say he is a hoe</p><p>like he sleeps with freaking everyone both boys and girls that's why i was only half surprised when he kissed the life out of jisung</p><p>there's also this weird game he's playing were he dates someone new every freaking week, and he breaks up with them regardless if he likes them or not</p><p>he really pisses me off, what a twat</p><p>
  <b>LeLix</b>
</p><p>Changbin is the short one who was holding me back ya?</p><p>I was shocked like he looks so small but damn this bitch is strong</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>yeah</p><p>he is strong af</p><p>but not as strong as lee know</p><p>yeah talking about him ugh just thinking about the things I've heard gives me chills</p><p>there's a rumor that he is secretly a serial killer</p><p>his face never shows any emotions unless he's angry, and he has these weird outbursts of anger</p><p>last year a kid was murdered at this university and people say it was lee know who killed him</p><p>he's just mental I saw with my own two eyes that he punched a random boy just because he only SLIGHTLY bumped his shoulder while walking like it was a freaking graze not a shove</p><p>but it's not all ugh I don't even know if I want to continue like I have chills rn</p><p>
  <b>LeLix</b>
</p><p>HE KILLED SOMEONE?! WTF?!</p><p>WHY HE ISN'T BEHIND BARS?!</p><p>
  <b>HannieSung</b>
</p><p>what</p><p>i don't believe that he actually killed someone</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>i heard there wasn't enough evidence against him</p><p>but he was one of MAIN SUSPECTS guys</p><p>like people freaking saw him being taken by the police</p><p>and on the second semester, another weird thing happened</p><p>there was a girl named sua who claimed that lee know raped her</p><p>people weren't sure but she seemed to be telling the truth like i saw her crying in class once</p><p>and guess what? a week later she fucking disappeared</p><p>and that's not the worst part yet</p><p>two weeks after she was found dead in the woods</p><p>and lee know was the main suspect AGAIN</p><p>
  <b>LeLix</b>
</p><p>I'm fucking shitting my pants right now</p><p>what the fuck</p><p>oh my fucking god</p><p>we have to protect jisung</p><p>
  <b>HannieSung</b>
</p><p>i don't want to believe it but</p><p>it's weird that he was the main suspect twice</p><p>shit i'm actually scared now</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>That's not even the scariest part yet</p><p>I heard he claimed to have the power of whether control</p><p>
  <b>LeLix</b>
</p><p>I am sorry but I wheezed</p><p>how did he do that?</p><p>he stood on the rooftop and said</p><p>"yeah bitch i can make it snow. watch" ?</p><p>
  <b>HannieSung</b>
</p><p>Lix ffs I'm scared here and you're cracking jokes</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>bitch...how did you know</p><p>
  <b>HannieSung</b>
</p><p>wait for real?!</p><p>and what happened?</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>what do you mean</p><p>it snowed of course</p><p>
  <b>LeLix</b>
</p><p>FOR REAL? I WAS JOKING</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>i'm dying hahahahha i can't belive you belived that omg</p><p>
  <b>LeLix</b>
</p><p>bitch get your shit together or I will slap you so hard your head will be in your own ass.</p><p>
  <b>HannieSung</b>
</p><p>I hate u</p><p>
  <b>Aussieboi</b>
</p><p>i went away to put jeongin to bed and you're already creating drama</p><p>calm the fuck down</p><p>and it's not a time for jokes </p><p>Seungmin listen closely now</p><p>don't ever talk like that in public</p><p>making false accusations can get you in trouble, he can sue you</p><p>we don't know what's true and what's not but listen</p><p>i can't do anything about lee know</p><p>i can shoo hyunjin and changbin away from you guys but sadly not lee know</p><p>he is untouchable so just stay away from him jisung i beg you because even though nothing been proven he is indeed a dangerous person to be around with</p><p>if things get worse i will transfer you to a different university sung</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>i know chan i'm not stupid enough to talk about it to other people</p><p>but what do you mean by "he's untouchable" ?</p><p>
  <b>HannieSung</b>
</p><p>don't worry chan i will stay away from him</p><p>
  <b>LeLix</b>
</p><p>if even chan can't do anything it's bad</p><p>
  <b>Aussieboi</b>
</p><p>i know that lee know has connections with the mafia</p><p>but shut up about it guys you can never tell anyone</p><p>i discovered it by accident and if he will find out that i know about it he can try to do something to me or worse to you guys</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>oh my fucking god</p><p>what do we do now</p><p>
  <b>LeLix</b>
</p><p>chan but...what if he will try to do something to jisung and we won't be able to do anything</p><p>
  <b>HannieSung</b>
</p><p>it's easy</p><p>if things will get serious i am sacrificing my ass and you guys run</p><p>
  <b>Aussieboi</b>
</p><p>don't even talk like that jisung</p><p>you just stick to us at all times</p><p>jackson will keep an eye on you in classes since you have them together</p><p>never go anywhere alone</p><p>always go to the dorms with lix</p><p>he can't do anything in public i know that</p><p>so as long as you're not alone it will be fine, okay?</p><p>
  <b>LeLix</b>
</p><p>okie chan I will stick to him like glue, I've been doing it anyway so</p><p>
  <b>HannieSung</b>
</p><p>okay chan</p><p>thank you guys</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>okay let's do that</p><p>and let's pray nothing bad will happen</p><p>
  <b>Aussieboi</b>
</p><p>yeah..</p><p>go to sleep guys i will message jackson</p><p>and don't worry too much</p><p>it's gonna be fine</p><p>
  <b>Minnie</b>
</p><p>okay good night guys</p><p>
  <b>HannieSung</b>
</p><p>i will try</p><p>
  <b>LeLix</b>
</p><p>sungie come to my room we can sleep together</p><p>
  <b>HannieSung</b>
</p><p>okay lixie i'm coming</p><p>thank you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. RED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Jisung couldn't concentrate in class at all. </p><p>He didn't see Lee Know, but lunchtime was near, and he knew he could run into him there. </p><p>He felt a little better with his friends by his side. Felix and Jeongin walked him to his first class and then Jackson didn't leave his side for all of the classes. Chan and Seungmin were messaging him non-stop asking if everything was fine.</p><p>He was grateful for such amazing friends, but he was the most grateful to Jackson right now because he just met Jisung yesterday, and he agreed to protect him. </p><p>Jisung felt his heartbeat go wild at this thought. Why did he agree? It's dangerous and it could put him in trouble, but he didn't even hesitate. </p><p>Did he consider Jisung as his friend already? </p><p>It made him smile. People are really starting to like him. No one was making fun of him.</p><p>He felt happy at the thought.</p><p>He felt more confident that day so he didn't wear a cap, and he chose to replace his black hoodie with a crimson red one.</p><p>He loved red. It was his favorite color right after blue.  </p><p>He was laughing at one of Jackson's jokes, packing his books when Felix stormed into his class grinning widely.</p><p>-I'm here to escort you to your meal, my majesty. - He saluted, making Jisung and Jackson laugh loudly at his silly behavior. </p><p>Felix took Jisung's hand in his and started walking to the cafeteria.</p><p>Jisung blushed when he felt Jackson take his other hand.</p><p>He felt embarrassed right now because he looked like a little kid that parents were taking out shopping or something. Students started to laugh seeing them, but it wasn't in a mean way, they were genuinely amused by this sight.</p><p>Now that Jisung thought about it people at this university didn't seem to be homophobic. When Hyunjin kissed him at the cafeteria he noticed that people weren't that shocked as if it was a normal thing that occurred here. He really hoped that it was the case, that people really didn't have a problem with this.</p><p>People at his old school definitely had a problem with him being gay.</p><p>Jisung thought it was because of the big difference between his old school and this university. </p><p>This university was kind of different. It was a lot smaller than other universities out here in Seoul and it was hard to even get there. You had to have excellent grades to get in. It wasn't a place for people with low IQ whose only interests were partying, smoking, and bullying. This university was also known to give their students a lot of opportunities to learn their skills. It was open 24/7. Classes were in the mornings for everyone, but if you want to take a double major like Chan you can attend afternoon classes. You could take as many classes as you want and you can access all of the rooms with equipment whenever you want. You can easily find Chan in the studio here at 3 am making music and it was fine. For someone that didn't attend this university, it could look like this university runs by itself. It was not uncommon for older students to make extra lessons for younger students instead of teachers in the late evenings. People cared for each other here.</p><p>Jisung loved it. Loved everything about this university. The freedom to do what he wants is amazing. He didn't want to move to another one. </p><p>They walked into the cafeteria and spotted Chan and Seungmin already there, but their hearts dropped when they saw who else was at the table.</p><p>Chan was talking with Lee Know who was sitting next to him or more like Chan was talking, and Lee Know was only nodding looking into the distance with a bored look on his face.</p><p>Hyunjin was all over Seungmin whispering something in his ear and Seungmin looked like a tomato.</p><p>Changbin was here too, sitting next to Hyunjin and looking at him in pure disgust.  </p><p>The trio stopped in their tracks not sure if they should come to the table.</p><p>Lee Know spotted them first. He looked Jisung straight in the eyes and then he eyed him up and down his face controlling in anger when it stopped at his hands still intertwined with Felix and Jackson.</p><p>
  <em>Well shit.</em>
</p><p>Lee Know stood up kicking the chair in the process and made his way to the scared trio. Jisung was trembling at this point.</p><p>
  <em>He looks enraged.</em>
</p><p>Lee Know pushed Felix and Jackson away from Jisung and took both of his hands in his.</p><p>-You're not allowed to hold their hands Jisung. You're mine. Only I can do that. - He spoke surprisingly calmly staring at Jisung intensively.</p><p>Jisung gulped nervously. What was he supposed to say to that?</p><p>Agree? Disagree? Maybe not say anything at all?</p><p>He just nodded his head slightly scared to utter a word.</p><p>-Use your words. - He growled, and Jisung shuddered because of his harsh tone. </p><p>Felix and Jackson looked at them in fear. They wanted to stop this, but they weren't sure how would Lee Know react. He looked so angry right now, so they decided to observe and interfere only if Lee Know would do something harmful to Jisung.</p><p>-Umm...o-ok-ay I w-won't. - He cursed himself in his mind for stuttering, but he was so freaking scared right now. </p><p>Lee Know looked satisfied though. He visibly relaxed and pulled Jisung to get their food.</p><p>-What do you want to eat baby? - He asked and Jisung involuntarily blushed at the nickname coming from his lips. He couldn't help it okay? Lee Know was scary yes, but he was also hot and Jisung was very gay.</p><p> He contemplated what to answer. He wanted to say that he can get his own food not being comfortable with anyone paying for him other than Chan, but he was scared that Lee Know will get angry again, so he decided it was safer to just pick something.</p><p>-Hmm I want to eat fries. - He decided, celebrating a bit inside because Chan wouldn't be able to scold him for picking unhealthy food with Lee Know here.</p><p>-That's it? You won't get full from eating only fries, pick one more thing. - He ordered and Jisung bit his lower lip nervously. He didn't eat much. He was the type to eat small portions and just snack between meals. He hated the feeling of having a full stomach, it made him feel tired instantly, besides Chan always said that it's better to eat 5 smaller meals rather than 3 bigger meals.</p><p>-It's okay I don't eat that much. - He tried to explain, but it didn't come out like he wanted it to sound. Lee Know was fucking with his brain so much.</p><p>He looked his body up and down like earlier. He suddenly got his hand under Jisung's hoodie and slid it across the naked skin of his ribs, then his flat stomach, and ended on his hip bone. The action made Jisung breathless. </p><p>-You need to eat more. - He concluded. His voice was stern like he wouldn't take a no from Jisung on that. </p><p>-Alright, then I want a salad too. - He gave up and just said the first thing that came to his mind. It was pointless to argue with him.</p><p>-Alright kitten, and what do you want to drink? - He asked next, petting his hair softly.</p><p>
  <em>Kitten, why the hell I am his kitten?</em>
</p><p>Jisung wanted to ask if he has a furry kink or something of this sort, but he quickly bit his tongue. </p><p>
  <em>This could piss him off.</em>
</p><p>-Iced tea. - He pointed at the drink and Lee Know nodded and quickly ordered all the things and paid for them.</p><p>Jisung felt so bad. He hated it when someone was paying for him. It took him a long time to finally accept Chan doing that, but it was different with him. He worked at his café and Jisung would sometimes just put cash in the register without the older boy noticing. Of course, Chan knew, and he just added the money that Jisung returned to his monthly pay refusing to accept any money from Jisung. It was a silly game of back and forth between them.</p><p>-What about you? - Jisung asked instead seeing that he didn't order anything for himself.</p><p>-I'm fine don't worry about me, kitten. - He answered and Jisung wanted to ask why he didn't want to eat, but he decided against it in the last moment. </p><p>
  <em>It's none of my business. </em>
</p><p>Lee Know took the tray with food in one hand and Jisung's hand in the other and made his way to the table. They sat next to each other and as soon as they sat down the table fell silent.</p><p>-Eat kitten. - Lee Know pushed the food in front of him and Jisung hesitantly started to eat.</p><p>Changbin and Felix were sharing their food and Jisung was shocked because Felix didn't like to share his food with anyone.</p><p>
  <em>Suspicious if you ask me.</em>
</p><p>Chan was silently watching everything going on at the table looking a bit tense. Jisung immediately felt bad because he knew he was probably scared that something will go wrong. Jeongin wasn't here, and he figured he was scared to let Jeongin be here and Jisung couldn't blame him at all. He felt even more bad knowing that because of him Chan was separated from his boyfriend. </p><p>Hyunjin was forcing himself on Seungmin again and Jisung felt his blood boil. Seungmin was pushing his face away, but Hyunjin was sticking it back to Seungmin's neck kissing it.</p><p>-Oh my god Hwang can you fuck off already?! - Seungmin yelled suddenly, startling everyone. Jisung choked on his drink. He didn't expect Seungmin to snap like that. He was usually calm.</p><p>Everyone expected a fight to break out but Hyunjin just huffed and got back to eating his food.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck.</em>
</p><p>-Seungmin are you okay? - Jisung asked concerned for his friend. He looked angry on the outside, but Jisung could see that he was also hurt.</p><p>-Yeah, thank you for worrying Sungie, it's fine. - He smiled at Jisung and he smiled back. His friend was so strong and Jisung was proud. He wanted to go to Seungmin and just hug him. </p><p>He stood up but was immediately pushed back on his seat by an angry-looking Lee Know.</p><p>
  <em>I almost forgot he was here.</em>
</p><p>-Eat.your.food. - He hissed, his hand making its way under Jisung's hoodie again.</p><p>Jisung choked on his spit when he felt his cold hand on his skin. He started to trace random patterns on his lower back and it was hard for Jisung to concentrate on eating the food.</p><p>He was scared shitless. </p><p>
  <em>Will Lee Know get aggressive and pushy like Hyunjin?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was he even gay?</em>
</p><p>-You look good in red, kitten. You would look so sexy covered in blood. - He whispered in Jisung's ear.</p><p>Jisung dropped his fork in shock.</p><p>
  <em>Covered in blood?</em>
</p><p>He knew it. This nice act of buying him food and all. It was just an act. He forgot that Lee Know was a psycho and a very dangerous person.</p><p> He started to pray for his life. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div><p>╮(╯_╰)╭</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. DON'T SMILE IF YOU DON'T MEAN IT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Jisung looked worriedly at Chan, Seungmin, and Jeongin in the corner of the café. Chan looked so stressed while Jeongin tried to cheer him and Seungmin up.</p><p>After the problematic trio left the table Seungmin broke down in tears because of Hyunjin. </p><p>Jisung saw this coming. Seungmin acted harshly towards him, but he was hurt. Seungmin is very emotional and it's easy to hurt this poor boy. </p><p>Chan was furious. He hated it when his best friends who he also considered basically his family were hurting.  </p><p>Jisung decided to stay quiet about what Lee Know whispered to him. Yes. It was fucking terrifying, but Seungmin was more important right now.</p><p>He quickly finished making three cups of latte and went to the table where the boys were seated.</p><p>He placed the cups in front of them and hugged Seungmin who was still crying.</p><p>-I will kick his ass next time. I will fucking break his toes. - Jisung promised and that actually made Seungmin and Chan laugh. </p><p>-You're unbelievable Jisung. How are you so positive when you have you know who breathing at your neck all the time. - Seungmin said shocked at his friend composure. </p><p>-I'm fine Seungmin. Don't worry about me. You know it's hard to break me. I'm a bad bitch. - Jisung lied, forcing himself to give Seungmin the brightest smile. </p><p>Seungmin laughed again, but Chan wasn't buying it. He saw how Jisung trembled under Lee Know's gaze and touch.</p><p>Jisung noticed Chan's gaze and smiled at him softly as if telling him "I can take it".</p><p>Chan relaxed a bit and smiled back. He knew Jisung wasn't okay, but he was holding on better than Seungmin right now.</p><p>Jisung went back to the counter to help Felix because he left him alone with the customers.</p><p>-You know Jisung. You don't have to pretend in front of me. I can see right through you. - Felix pointed out motioning at Jisung's obviously fake smile.</p><p>-Did he do or say something that you're not telling us about? - Felix pressed, carefully studying Jisung's face. </p><p>-Better tell me what's up with you and Changbin. - Jisung panicked and quickly changed the topic.</p><p>He succeeded because Felix suddenly panicked too.</p><p> -There's nothing going on. We just talked a bit and I think he's actually nice. He's not like them. - Felix explained with a small smile.</p><p>-He still held you back when Hyunjin attacked me Lix. - These words lingered in the air for a moment Felix being unable to deny that statement. </p><p>-I know. I just...want to try to get him on our side. Maybe he could provide some information about Hyunjin and Lee Know. - Felix tried to explain.</p><p>-Don't do that Lix. He's still a dangerous person if he hangs out with them. We will find another way to get information. - Jisung scolded his birthday twin being extremely concerned. </p><p>It was enough that he and Seungmin were in this mess with Hyunjin and Lee Know.</p><p>-Ji...thank you for always worrying about me even when you're going through so much shit right now. - Felix got emotional and hugged Jisung tightly.</p><p>-Of course I care about you Lixie, you're my precious twin. I love you. - Jisung reassured hugging him more tightly.</p><p>-I love you too Ji. - Felix answered, and he felt tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>He was scared. Scared something is going to happen to his precious squirrel. </p><p>-Excuse me. - They heard a deep voice interrupting them, almost growling.</p><p>Jisung's heart almost stopped when he looked at the owner of the voice.</p><p>
  <em>Lee Know.</em>
</p><p>Jisung quickly composed himself and smiled at him.</p><p>-Hello! What can I get you? - Jisung decided it was the safest to just treat him as a customer right now since he was working.</p><p>-Don't smile at me Jisung if you don't mean it. Especially after hugging another man right in front of me. - Lee Know growled again, his eyes empty and dark.</p><p>
  <em>Why is he growling at me?</em>
</p><p>Jisung would find this hot in a normal situation but right now he was scared. What was he supposed to do now? </p><p>-Right...sorry. - He hesitantly apologized.</p><p>-If you want a hug just come to me. No need to hug other men. - He pressed further making sure Jisung will get the message.</p><p>Lee Know didn't like it when somebody touched what was his, and everybody knew that.</p><p>He was fuming with anger at this point, and he was shooting daggers at poor Felix who started to tremble under his gaze. Jisung felt his throat go dry. What should he do?</p><p>
  <em>Think Jisung.</em>
</p><p>Should he try to calm him down or leave him alone to cool off? But he didn't look like he was going to calm down anytime soon, and Jisung didn't appreciate the way he made his best friend scared.</p><p>Jisung decided to try his luck, and he made his way around the counter to stand in front of Lee Know. He hesitantly circled his arms around his waist and put his head on his shoulder.</p><p>-Sorry. - He whispered swallowing his pride. He knew he shouldn't apologize when he did nothing wrong, but he wouldn't take the risk.</p><p>
  <em>What if he hurts Lix?</em>
</p><p>Lee Know immediately hugged Jisung back placing one of his hands on his waist and another on his head patting it softly.</p><p>-Apology accepted kitten. Don't do this again. - Lee Know whispered in his ear and put his head in the crook of Jisung's neck.</p><p>Jisung could feel him smile against his skin. </p><p>If Lee Know wasn't a psycho Jisung would confidently say that this was nice. It was such a warm and domestic hug. It felt loving, but the heavy feeling inside his stomach didn't let him enjoy it and think about it that way.</p><p>After a short while, Lee Know left a soft kiss on Jisung's neck and broke the hug.</p><p>Jisung felt a shiver going down his spine at this action.</p><p>-Can you make me a cup of cappuccino, kitten? - He asked and Jisung nodded and after throwing him a short glance he made his way back around the counter.</p><p>This time. He didn't smile.</p><p>Lee Know seemed to be satisfied, and he placed money on the counter and made his way to one of the tables in the corner of the café, at the very back.</p><p>Chan noticed him and frowned, quickly making his way towards Jisung and Felix.</p><p>-Is everything okay? - He asked noticing Jisung's straight face and Felix's slightly trembling hands.</p><p>-I got this under control. It's okay Chan. - Jisung reassured making the coffee for Lee Know.</p><p>-Why are you trembling Lix? - Chan pressed seeing the state he was in.</p><p>-Oh. It's just that Lee Know killed me with his eyes, but I'm back to the living now. - He tried to joke, but his voice gave away the fact that he was scared.</p><p>Chan was even more confused now.</p><p>-Long story short, Lee Know got jealous of Felix. - Jisung finally explained. </p><p>-How does he even know that you work here? - Chan asked getting angry at the thought that he was getting information about Jisung from somewhere. </p><p>-I have no idea, but I can't say that I'm surprised. I guess this is my life now. - Jisung suddenly felt sad. He felt watched now. It made his insides turn in anxiety. </p><p>-I have to give him coffee. - He quickly added and tried to getaway. He hated to show his friends how weak he in fact was.</p><p>Chan stopped him immediately. </p><p>-I can do it. - Chan offered, but Jisung knew that it will probably just piss Lee Know off. He shook his head and walked to where his stalker was sitting. </p><p>He was looking at him watching his every move and Jisung felt anxious under his gaze.</p><p>
  <em>It's like he can read my every emotion. Like he knows everything about me.</em>
</p><p>He placed the coffee in front of him.</p><p>-Enjoy your coffee. - He said and he didn't smile. </p><p>-You're learning fast. I'm proud of you, kitten. - He praised him patting his head softly. He then pulled him over on his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Resting his head against the younger boy's back. </p><p>-Lee Know...I'm working right now. - Jisung said softly. He felt so uncomfortable right now feeling the older's hot breath on his neck.</p><p>-I don't like you working here. You have to quit. I will give you money. - He said squeezing his thigh harshly. Jisung gulped nervously. No. Chan needed him. He can't.</p><p>-Lee Know, please. Chan and Felix are going to have a hard time without me here, and this job is important to me. - He whispered scared of his reaction but more scared of the thought of having to stop working here.</p><p>-You're just saying that so you could be close to them. Tell me Jisung do you fuck with them?! - Lee Know growled in his ear. </p><p>Jisung was about to cry.</p><p>
  <em>So that's what he thinks of me? That I'm some cheap slut sleeping around with everyone?</em>
</p><p>-What are you saying? I never slept with anyone! Chan has a boyfriend and I treat Felix like my brother! - Jisung turned around in his hold anger taking over his body. He looked him in the eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks at this point. </p><p>Jisung felt offended and attacked.</p><p>Lee Know just stared at him emotionless. Like he didn't care what Jisung had to say.</p><p>-Don't cry beautiful. - He just said wiping his tears away from his face with his thumbs.</p><p>Lee Know hugged him, fingers threading through his hair acting like it wasn't him who just made Jisung cry.</p><p>-Alright, kitten. I will give you a chance, but the moment I see you doing something suspicious with someone I'm locking you up. - He whispered in his ear softly. </p><p>Jisung just nodded too scared to say anything and ruin this. </p><p>He has to stay away for his and his friend's sake.</p><p>It's going to be so hard.</p><p>Especially staying away from Felix.</p><p>If he knew things would turn out his way he would fucking stay in Malaysia, so he wouldn't be a bother to his friends. </p><p>
  <em>But it was too late now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jilix makes me soft</p><p>Also I wheeze every time autocorrect tries to correct "Hyunjin" to "Hyundai" </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. AS LONG AS YOU'RE WITH ME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Jisung somehow managed to shoo Lee Know away from the café after he swore on his life that he won't let anyone touch him.  </p><p>When Jisung went back to the counter he just couldn't stand still. He was trembling.</p><p>-Jisung, go to the break room and rest for a few minutes you can't serve customers in this state. - Chan said already pushing him away. Jisung nodded weakly and slowly made his way there. He went to the kitchen for employees and got himself a cold bottle of water from the fridge. He managed to calm down a little after a few sips. </p><p>He jumped when he felt someone's arms wrap around his waist, but relaxed when a familiar scent invaded his nostrils.</p><p>
  <em>Felix.</em>
</p><p>-I saw you and Lee Know from the counter. Is everything okay? That bastard made you cry and he grabbed you harshly. - Felix whispered massaging softly the part of Jisung's thigh where he saw Lee Know grab him. Jisung smiled softly at the action. Felix was always so sweet and managed to cheer Jisung up.</p><p>Jisung turned around in his embrace and hugged him as tight as he could.</p><p>-Y-you're killing me Jisung. - Felix laughed but hugged him back equally tight.</p><p>-I'm fine. I'm fine as long as you're here. - Jisung whispered and Felix felt his heartbeat go wild.</p><p>-We left Chan alone I think we should go back. - Jisung said but made no move to break the tight hug. He just loved the warmth. </p><p>-Yeah, we should. - Felix sighed and reluctantly pulled away from the hug. He kissed Jisung's round cheek softly and pulled him along to go back. </p><p>Jisung wasn't sad anymore. It's as if Felix's soft and caring actions could take all the pain away. It made him forget everything. </p><p>-Guys, I think I will close earlier today. Seungmin is still not feeling okay, so I'm planning to take him to my place and try to cheer him up a bit more with Jeongin. You guys should go and rest too. I trust that you will take good care of Jisung, Felix. - Chan said as soon as he saw them.</p><p>-No, it's okay Chan. I'm feeling better, I can stay with Lix and close. - Jisung immediately protested feeling bad.</p><p>-I appreciate it Sung, but you should rest too. I see that you're stressed. Just go and rest I will try to find a way to solve this mess. Now go shoo shoo! - Jisung and Felix didn't have any choice, but to listen to him. It was clear that he already made a decision, so they changed to their normal clothes and after giving everyone a big hug went back to the dorm.</p><p>They decided to trust Chan and Jeongin that they would take good care of Seungmin and relax themselves. Felix pulled out his Xbox with a wide grin. Yeah, that was it.</p><p>They played until midnight and their fingers were hurting from the controllers already and their eyes were closing, but they felt great. After all of this stress and drama, they could finally relax and not think about it. </p><p>-My fingers are about to fall off. - Jisung whined pausing their mission on Halo. </p><p>-Yeah and I'm just shooting blindly now. I think I threw a grenade at you instead of the enemy at some point that's why you died. - Felix laughed and put his controller on the floor to stretch his arms.</p><p>-I'm going to take a shower. - Jisung said and forced his body to move.</p><p>After he was done he saw Felix sprawled on the couch almost asleep.</p><p>Jisung jumped on him and hugged him like a koala.</p><p>-You're back. Let's just sleep here like that. I don't care I'm too tired. - Felix mumbled and blindly looked for a blanket next to him. When he found it he covered them and shifted them both so that he would be spooning Jisung. </p><p>Jisung didn't have the strength to protest, and he just put his hands over Felix's that were wrapped around his waist and felt himself slowly drifting to sleep.</p><p>He felt happy and warm.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung woke up to the loud banging on the door. He groaned and hugged Felix tighter. He didn't want to get up. The banging got louder and Jisung sighed slowly untangling Felix's limbs from himself. How was he still asleep was a mystery to Jisung. </p><p>He got up and his back cracked in protest. He felt sore all over.</p><p>
  <em>I'm never sleeping on the couch again. </em>
</p><p>-Who the fuck! - He yelled opening the door and froze when he saw who was standing in front of him.</p><p>He didn't expect that.</p><p>-What are you doing here? - He asked the taller boy eyeing him suspiciously.</p><p>-Hey Jisung. Is Seungmin here? - Hyunjin asked shifting his weight from one foot to another awkwardly.</p><p>Jisung raised his brow in question because Hyunjin was just acting awkward in front of him, after basically slamming him against the wall just a few days back.</p><p> -No, he's not here. Why are you looking for him? - Jisung crossed his arms clearly unhappy with the fact that the person who was responsible for Seungmin being miserable these days was looking for him.</p><p>-It's just that he didn't come back to the dorm and I'm worried. - He hesitantly said.</p><p>-You're worried about Seungmin? - Jisung was confused. Hyunjin, the playboy of the school was worried about someone?</p><p>Jisung felt Felix's arms wrapping around his waist as he put his head on his shoulder his eyes closed.</p><p>-Who's this Sungie? - He asked in a tired voice.</p><p>-Lix, if you're tired you can go back to sleep I will take care of it. - Jisung whispered noticing that Felix was still half-asleep. Felix nodded and slowly made his way to his room as if he was sleepwalking. When the door closed Jisung shifted the attention back to Hyunjin who had a smug smile on his face out of nowhere.</p><p>-You know <em>Sungie</em>, Lee Know won't be happy about what I just saw. - Hyunjin said, saying the nickname in a mocking way.</p><p>Jisung felt his blood boil at this. He almost forgot how much of a jerk Hyunjin was.</p><p>-I don't care. - He answered, but Hyunjin could see slight fear in his eyes and that made him smile. He invited himself inside and shut the door slamming Jisung against it in a flash.</p><p>-Tell me where is Seungmin or I will tell Lee Know about everything I saw in great detail. - He whispered in his ear, his tone playful and mocking.</p><p>-I-I I already said that I-I don't care. - Jisung cursed himself for stuttering, but he could already see Lee Know's angry face in front of him.</p><p>-Yeah? Then how about I kiss the hell out of you cutie? Will you tell me then? - Jisung's eyes widened at this. He didn't have time to answer when he felt the taller's lips on his.</p><p>Jisung just stood there, motionless while Hyunjin was nibbling and sucking at his lips. Jisung couldn't believe that Seungmin had to deal with this shit daily. He got angry, and he grabbed Hyunjin by the collar, and he dragged him to the couch throwing the taller on the furniture harshly. Jisung was surprised at his sudden strength, but he didn't waste any more time. He had to teach this bitch a lesson.</p><p>He crawled on top of him and grabbed his collar again, bringing their faces close to each other.</p><p>-Leave Seungmin the fuck alone. You're only hurting him. Why don't you just find yourself a slut to fuck, huh? You don't deserve him you piece of trash. - Jisung spat in his face, letting out his anger.</p><p>-Damn babe, you're hot when you're angry. How about you will be my little slut, hm? Come on I will not tell Lee Know or Felix we can have some fun secretly. If you agree I will leave Seungmin alone. - Hyunjin whispered seductively lightly caressing Jisung's face.</p><p>Jisung knew it was a lie. Maybe he was naive sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. He knew it was just a trick to get him to sleep with Hyunjin. </p><p>-I will not believe you until you move out of Seungmin's room. - Jisung smirked. He could play games too.</p><p>-You're getting on my nerves. You know I can just take you right here right now and you won't be able to do anything? - Hyunjin tried to intimidate Jisung, but the younger knew better. He knew how playboys' brains worked.</p><p>
  <em>They were thinking with their dicks.</em>
</p><p>-Hmm It's true, but will it be as enjoyable as me riding you willingly <em>Jinnie</em>? - Jisung whispered in his ear nibbling onto it lightly, and Hyunjin groaned just at the thought.</p><p>-Fuck Jisung. Okay, I will do it, but If you back out later I will take you by force. - He growled squeezing his ass. </p><p>Jisung smiled. His plan was working.</p><p>-Don't worry about it babe, I won't. Now go. - Jisung kissed his ear and got up.</p><p>-Wait I have to confirm it. - Hyunjin pulled him back down and kissed him. Jisung forced himself to kiss back.</p><p>
  <em>This is for Seungmin. This is for Seungmin. You can do it. </em>
</p><p>Jisung kissed with everything he had and even Hyunjin was taken aback. The taller boy pushed his tongue in the smaller's boy's mouth heating up the kiss even more.</p><p>Jisung let out a moan that was swallowed by the other.</p><p>They parted, both boys breathless. </p><p>-Damn baby. That was hot. I can't wait to fuck you. - Hyunjin whispered against his lips.</p><p>-I can't wait for you to fuck me too, now go. - Jisung answered and pulled the older boy up pushing him out of the room.</p><p>-Bye <em>Jinnie</em>. - Jisung said and slammed the door at his face sliding down the surface as soon as he was alone.</p><p>
  <em>I feel dirty.</em>
</p><p>Jisung felt tears pooling at his eyes. He was disgusted mainly with himself, but he kept telling himself that it will be worth it. Seungmin wouldn't be hurting any more soon. </p><p>He whipped his tears away and went to Felix's room to see him sleeping peacefully. Jisung smiled at the sight.</p><p>He crawled under the covers and hugged his friend tightly, inhaling his scent. He immediately felt better.</p><p>
  <em>As long as you're with me, I'm okay.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> Jisung got himself into another shit. I bet no one is surprised lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♢♢♢</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung started to regret his decision. On the very next day, Hyunjin texted him.</p><p>Jisung didn't know how he got his number, but he would be lying if he said that it was surprising for him. The text terrified him, he didn't expect Hyunjin to actually do it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unknown</b>
</p><p>I kept my promise. I moved out.</p><p>Now I want to fuck you, babe.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung didn't know what to do. He didn't want to have sex with him, and the reasons were simple. </p><p>Reason number one; he was a virgin.</p><p>Reason number two; he didn't like Hyunjin.</p><p> He had to get out of this, but how? He decided to buy some time for now and texted him back quickly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Han Jisung &lt;3</b>
</p><p>Not so fast Jinnie. I need to check this myself first.</p><p>You could be lying.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice one" he thought. Now he had some time to think and to check if he was saying the truth.</p><p>Felix was occupied playing games since it was saturday. He could easily sneak out now. </p><p>He quickly called Seungmin.</p><p>-Hello? Seungmin?</p><p>-Hi Jisungie! How are you? - Seungmin sounded happy.</p><p>-I'm good. You sound happy, are you feeling better? - He asked already suspecting what caused him to be this happy.</p><p>-Oh, I was just about to text you about that! You won't believe it! So I went back to the dorm with Chan to take some of my clothes, so I can stay the weekend there, but Hyunjin and all of his stuff were gone! I think he moved out because he took everything! I'm so happy Sungie! I can finally breathe!  - He explained his tone light and cheerful.</p><p>
  <em>So he did keep his promise.</em>
</p><p>-Oh my god, I'm so happy for you Minnie! I'm relieved. Now you can rest without worries! - Jisung answered forcing his tone to seem cheerful when in reality he was dying inside because he knew what it meant.</p><p>
  <em>I have to pay him back.</em>
</p><p>-Thanks, Sungie! We should all meet in my dorm so we could have a nice hangout and chill together! - Seungmin offered happily.</p><p>-Yeah, we totally should. We will discuss the details later. - Jisung answered and ended the call. He couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>He was happy for his friend. It was what he wanted, but it also meant he has to lose his virginity to a total jerk. </p><p>He couldn't think of a better solution than to just do it. If he backs out now Hyunjin could do something bad to Seungmin out of anger and Jisung wanted to protect his friends at all cost.</p><p>He was willing to pay the price.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Han Jisung &lt;3</b>
</p><p>Okay, you did keep your promise.</p><p>When are we meeting up?</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin</b>
</p><p>Today at the hotel.</p><p>here's the address [link]</p><p>be there at 8 room number 108</p><p>try to back out and I will drag Seungmin there instead</p><p>by force :)</p><p>
  <b>Han Jisung &lt;3</b>
</p><p>don't worry</p><p>I will be there</p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt himself tearing up. He knew this threat was real and just thinking about Hyunjin doing this to Seungmin got his insides to twist in anxiety. </p><p>He needs to protect him. He could take it. After all, he was just Han Jisung. </p><p>
  <em>No one important.</em>
</p><p>It just sucked that his first time would be like this. With someone who didn't love him. With someone who only wants to use him for a quick fuck. </p><p>He looked at the clock and figured he should be getting ready because the hotel was 40 minutes away from here, and he didn't have a car. He took a quick shower and dressed himself in a black hoodie and black jeans not caring about his appearance too much.</p><p>
  <em>It's not like I'm going on a date.</em>
</p><p>He looked one last time at Felix who was glued to his monitor, a big smile on his face.</p><p>Jisung smiled unconsciously. He loved his friends so much. They were his everything. They were his second family.</p><p>He grabbed the keys and his wallet and headed out to the bus stop.</p><p>On the bus ride, he listened to Day6. One of his favorite bands right now, thanks to Seungmin.</p><p>He loved music so much. It always felt magical to him. How music could influence your emotions so much. He felt his body relaxing minute by minute as the sweet sounds filled his ears.</p><p>When he was standing in front of the hotel he was getting anxious again.</p><p>
  <em>You can do it Jisung. Come on.</em>
</p><p>He took a deep breath and went in heading straight to the elevators not sparing anyone a glance. He got that paranoid feeling that everyone knew why he was here and it made him feel ashamed.</p><p>He went to the second floor and slowly made his way along the long corridor.</p><p>It was 7:56 p.m. Was Hyunjin here already? He probably came earlier, right?</p><p>
  <em>105</em>
</p><p>
  <em>106</em>
</p><p>
  <em>107</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...108</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's here.</em>
</p><p>He took one last deep breath and knocked at the door.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he's not there yet?</em>
</p><p>He decided to text Hyunjin to check.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Han Jisung &lt;3</b>
</p><p>I'm here. Where are you Hyunjin?</p><p>Are you close?</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was biting at his nails anxiously when he didn't get a reply for 5 minutes now.</p><p>
  <em>Did he just stand him up? But why? He was the one who wanted it, so why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did he just want to prank him and not actually have sex with him? Like a joke?</em>
</p><p>Well, he would be happy if that was the case, but he couldn't help but worry. Yes, he disliked him, but he would feel guilty if something happened to Hyunjin because of him.</p><p>
  <em>What if he got into an accident on the way here?</em>
</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sound of the door opening behind him. </p><p>It was room 108.</p><p>The doors opened, but nobody was there.</p><p>
  <em>Is this some kind of prank?</em>
</p><p>Jisung hesitantly made his way into the room closing the door behind himself. He looked around the room but no one was here.</p><p>
  <em>What is going on?</em>
</p><p>-Hyunjin? Are you here? Come on this isn't funny. - Jisung said looking around the room in a panic. He was getting scared.</p><p>Suddenly the doors to the bathroom opened and what Jisung saw there made his heart stop.</p><p>
  <em>Lee Know.</em>
</p><p>Jisung gulped nervously. He stood there looking him straight in the eyes. His face was flushed from anger and his eyes pitch black and empty.</p><p>Lee Know threw the phone that he had in his right hand and it slid across the wooden floor landing right in front of Jisung's feet. He looked down.</p><p>There was some kind of app opened and Jisung could see all of his messages exchanged with Hyunjin on the screen.</p><p>
  <em>He tracked our messages.</em>
</p><p>-Disappointed? That I'm here instead of your <em>Jinnie </em>that you want to fuck with? - He spat, slowly coming closer. </p><p>Jisung was terrified. He didn't know what to say, and even if he knew he couldn't utter a word right now. </p><p>Then the realization hit him.</p><p>Hyunjin not answering his messages and Lee Know being here instead. His eyes widened in shock. It can't be, right? Hyunjin is his friend, right?</p><p>-What did you do to Hyunjin? Is he safe? - He managed to ask with a trembling voice. He couldn't help but worry. If something happened to Hyunjin because of him he would never forgive himself.</p><p>-You're worried about this fucker? Seriously Han Jisung? Are you fucking serious right now?! Are you fucking in love with him, huh?! - He straight up was yelling now, shaking Jisung's trembling body harshly.</p><p>-L-lee K-know w-wait, let me e-expla-a-in. - Jisung tried to talk while the air was being knocked out of his lungs with every shake.</p><p>-You have one minute. - He growled stopping his actions and taking one step back. Jisung took a deep breath and forced himself to get his shit together.</p><p>-I'm not in love with him. I just can't stand the thought that someone would be hurt because of me and I only agreed to this because he threatened that he will hurt Seungmin and I had no other choice. I'm so sorry, but I was so scared and I didn't mean to agree to this, but he kept his promise of leaving Seungmin alone and I couldn't back out and god I'm so sorry.  - Jisung basically rapped trying to explain everything as fast as he could.</p><p>-So you decided to sell yourself like some cheap slut so that your stupid friend would be safe? You disappointed me Jisung.  - He answered his eyes still cold. </p><p>Jisung didn't know what to answer because it was true. He did try to exchange his body for his friend's safety. So he just stood here his mouth opening and closing like a fish that's been taken out of water.</p><p>-If you wanted to be treated like a slut you could've said so. - He growled and grabbed his hips roughly, pushing him on the bed. He climbed on top of Jisung and pinned both of his arms to the mattress. He started to suck harshly on his neck. Jisung was whining in pain, but he just sucked and bit stronger and the younger was pretty sure he bit hard enough to draw blood at some point. Jisung started crying because it hurt so much. Lee Know ignored all of his protests and licked the blood that started to pour.</p><p>-You taste so sweet. - He whispered in his ear, and Jisung shivered in fear.</p><p>-Lee Know please stop. I'm so sorry, please. - Jisung begged, crying loudly.</p><p>Lee Know looked at his crying face and after what felt like forever he finally spoke up.</p><p>-Why the fuck I can't be as angry at you as I should. Why I'm so weak in front of you. It's driving me insane Jisung. Why can't you just listen to me so that I can just give you all the good things? - He said in a surprisingly calm tone.</p><p>-I will listen. I'm so sorry. - Jisung begged desperately wanting this to stop.</p><p>-I want to lock you up, so I can have you all for myself. - Lee Know whispered wiping away the smaller boy's tears.</p><p>-You can't do that. That's illegal. - Jisung tried to reason with a trembling voice.</p><p>-I can because you're mine. - He growled possessively.  </p><p>-Lee Know please. - Jisung begged again. He couldn't help but believe that the older boy was serious and it scared him.</p><p>-You have one last chance kitten. I'm watching you even when you think I'm not. - He answered and Jisung felt relieved. He got another chance. He can't fuck this up.</p><p>-Thank you. - He whispered and Lee Know smiled down at him.</p><p>The smile was small, but it was the first time that Jisung saw his smile, and it made him feel weird.</p><p>At this moment when Lee Know was looking at him smiling, this cold look gone from his eyes it was beautiful. He was beautiful and Jisung just couldn't deny that.</p><p>Jisung hesitantly smiled back at him, he couldn't help but return the gesture even if he was scared.</p><p>-You're beautiful my kitten. I'm sorry. - Lee Know whispered and kissed his forehead softly.</p><p>
  <em>I can't believe he changed drastically in a matter of seconds.</em>
</p><p>Lee Know hugged him and got them both under the covers. He tucked his head in Jisung's neck and slowly and carefully started to lick Jisung's wounded and abused skin as if trying to make it better.</p><p>To apologize.</p><p>Jisung moaned softly both from the stinking sensation of hot saliva on his wounds and the pleasuring feeling of the action.</p><p>-I'm sorry. - He whispered again and Jisung shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why I am feeling this way?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♢♢♢</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think happened to Hyunjin?</p><p>Also, I saw a comment saying I'm not using the quotation marks in dialogue and that it's a mistake.<br/>I'm aware of that, but English is not my first language and in my language, this is how you write dialog and I'm so used to writing like that, that suddenly switching to using quotation marks would be hard for me.<br/>I mean if this really bothers you this much I can change it, but it's just easier for me this way.</p><p>Is it really that annoying? I would like to hear your opionions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. THE WARMTH IN YOUR EYES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Jisung woke up feeling hot. Too hot. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lee Know's face right in front of his. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist tightly holding him close. </p><p>Seeing Lee Know in such a peaceful state made Jisung's heart flutter.</p><p>He was just so beautiful.</p><p>Why couldn't he be normal? If Lee Know wouldn't be a psycho Jisung would easily fall in love with this boy.</p><p>-Do you like what you see? - Lee Know whispered, slowly opening his eyes meeting Jisung's.</p><p>Jisung flushed in embarrassment at being caught staring.</p><p>-You're so cute, kitten. - Lee Know murmured leaning forward and leaving a soft peck on his nose.</p><p>
  <em>It feels nice.</em>
</p><p>-Why are you always calling me a kitten? - Jisung whispered the question. He didn't want to ruin this peaceful atmosphere. </p><p>-Because cats are my favorite animals, and you do look like one, you look like a Maine coon. Looking at cats makes me soft, and looking at you makes me soft too, you bring me comfort. You're my lovely kitten. - Lee Know answered petting his hair softly. </p><p>Jisung smiled. Genuinely. It wasn't the answer he expected, and it was so cute how Lee Know thought of him. He wished Lee Know was always like this.</p><p>
  <em>Soft.</em>
</p><p>-I love your smile. I love everything about you. You're perfect. - Lee Know continued. Jisung was getting shy. He wasn't used to getting so many compliments. </p><p>-I love your smile too. - Jisung shyly said because it was true. He witnessed it only once but he liked it.</p><p>-I will try to smile more for you then, kitten. - Lee Know answered and smiled right after, a full smile this time showing his pearly white teeth and it was so cute and pure. Jisung was stunned. </p><p>Their moment was shattered by Jisung's phone vibrating, still in his pocket. Jisung pulled the device out and stared horrified at the screen.</p><p>He completely forgot about Felix.</p><p>-Lix I'm so sorry. - It was the first thing he said after picking up. Lee Know's smile instantly dropped.</p><p>-Jisung! Oh my fucking god I was so fucking worried where the hell are you?! I couldn't reach you for the whole night I was so scared! - Felix was sobbing loudly and Jisung's heart shattered hearing this. He hated it when people cried because of him, especially his friends. He quickly sat up.</p><p>-Felix I'm so sorry oh my god please don't cry. I- - Jisung paused not knowing what to say next. How does he explain to him that he was gone for the whole night? He can't say that he was with Lee Know or why he even went to the hotel in the first place. He would just uselessly worry his friend.</p><p>
  <em>Jisung think!</em>
</p><p>-I went for a walk and then my mother suddenly called umm because she wanted to meet me to talk about something, and the bus was perfectly approaching in this direction, so I just got in, then I left my phone in the living room and I forgot to tell you. I'm so sorry Lixie oh my god I'm so stupid.- Jisung wanted to give himself a pat on the shoulder for his skill to make up stories on the spot.</p><p>-You idiot! I was fucking scared that something happened to you! NEVER do this again! - Felix yelled.</p><p>-I'm so sorry Lixie. - Jisung replied sadly. He hated himself for making his friend suffer like that.</p><p>-It's okay Ji just come back I need your cuddles right now so badly. - Felix whined and Jisung smiled at that. Felix was so cute sometimes. </p><p>-I'm coming back soon, catch some sleep Lix. - Jisung didn't notice that Lee Know was sitting up straight right now, eyes turning cold again.</p><p>-Okay, Sungie wake me up when you come back okay? I love you. - Felix said yawning right after.</p><p>-Okay Lixie, I love you too. Bye. - Jisung answered smiling involuntarily.  </p><p>-Bye Sungie. - When Felix hung up Jisung felt cold. He looked up from his phone only to see Lee Know's cold stare on him.</p><p>
  <em>I guess that's the end of soft Lee Know. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>-So I'm your mother now? Are you ashamed to say you were with me? - He growled lowly.</p><p>-NO! - Jisung loudly protested. - I'm not ashamed! It's just that I already made him cry and I didn't want to make it worse he was so worried about me. - Jisung explained but Lee Know's stare remained cold.</p><p>-So me being worried about you doesn't matter? Did you think what would happen if I didn't decide to track these messages? Do you think Hyunjin is nice? Do you think he would go easy on you? I saved you, and Felix is still more important than me?! - He yelled throwing the pillows on the ground angrily.</p><p>
  <em>I didn't think about that.</em>
</p><p>-Lee Know...I'm so sorry. Of course, I'm thankful, I just...I'm sorry I didn't think about that. - Jisung tried to explain, but Lee Know was still angry.</p><p>-Do you think sorry would cut it?! - He yelled again and Jisung was panicking.</p><p>He didn't like it. He wanted soft Lee Know back.</p><p>Lee Know was trembling with rage. Jisung hated that sight. So he did what he thought would calm him down in that situation.</p><p>He pressed his lips to Lee Know's softly, holding his face with both of his hands.</p><p>It worked.</p><p>Lee Know instantly relaxed, bringing Jisung closer. He pressed more on Jisung's lips and started to move them slowly. Jisung answered with the same softness and tenderness. They moved their lips in sync enjoying this fluttering feeling.</p><p>
  <em>Why do his lips feel so good? </em>
</p><p>After a while, they parted slowly looking at each other in the eyes.</p><p>Jisung smiled. The warmth was back.</p><p>-I'm genuinely sorry. - Jisung whispered against his lips.</p><p>-That's the kind of apology that I appreciate, kitten. - Lee Know said caressing his cheek softly.</p><p>-Do you want to go back to my dorm with me? - Jisung offered, trying to make it up to him, and he was glad he did because he got a big smile in return.</p><p>-Gladly. - He answered and pecked his lips one last time before getting up.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride was silent. Lee Know was focused on the road in front of him and Jisung was lost in his thoughts.</p><p>He regretted his decision so much. He offered this, but he didn't think of the consequences it would bring. </p><p>Felix was here which meant Lee Know would be jealous again. What if he would get angry again? What if he would do something to Felix?</p><p>What happened to Hyunjin? Jisung was way too scared to ask again. Last time it made Lee Know so mad.</p><p>It scared Jisung how easy it was to make Lee Know angry, enraged even. It was as if he transformed into another person, a heartless monster that wanted to destroy everything. Jisung couldn't get out of his head the dark look in Lee Know's eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Like he was ready to kill.</em>
</p><p>Jisung shivered at the memory, and Lee Know turned the heater up another level wordlessly, thinking he was cold.</p><p>Jisung couldn't help, but think there was something wrong with Lee Know.</p><p>Mentally.</p><p>If he was just a heartless killer then why did he hold Jisung so softly? What was that warm and soft look in his eyes when he looked at him? When he kissed him?</p><p>Jisung couldn't help but always see good in people, and he definitely saw that Lee Know was much more than just a monster that everyone called him.</p><p>He needs to talk to Chan. The problem was that Lee Know said he would keep an eye on him, and he was jealous of everyone including Chan. </p><p>He wanted to help him, but it was going to be so hard. Then Jisung thought about something. What if Lee Know was a control freak?</p><p>He tried to remember all the things about the human mind and behavior that Chan liked to share with him. He regretted not always listening to what the older had to say back then.</p><p>No, maybe he shouldn't ask Lee Know if he could meet Chan. This could lead to another outburst of anger from him.</p><p>He could track his messages and phone calls so it was a no-no. Chatrooms probably weren't an option either. Jisung's insides turned just at the thought of Lee Know watching their conversations when they would talk about all the rumors they heard of him. </p><p>
  <em>What if we hurt him with this?</em>
</p><p>Jisung had no other option. He would have to sneak out at night to Chan's flat. </p><p>They had a hangout tomorrow, but Jisung didn't want to risk others hearing about this. He didn't want them to worry, and he knew Chan was the reasonable one and that he would be able to take it and look at all of this objectively. </p><p>They reached their destination and Jisung took a deep breath preparing himself for what was about to come.</p><p>Lee Know left the car first and opened the door for Jisung taking his smaller hand in his immediately after that. He intertwined their fingers and Jisung smiled softly at the action. They made their way to the room and Jisung unlocked the door as quietly as he could.</p><p>He knew Felix was sleeping. They went inside and took their shoes off. </p><p>-Make yourself at home I will go to wake Felix up. - Jisung said, but he couldn't even take one step when the door to Felix's room opened revealing a sleepy boy whose eyes instantly watered when he saw his best friend.</p><p>Felix immediately jumped on Jisung hugging him tightly and crying loudly. Jisung hugged him back with one hand because the other one was still in Lee Know's hold that tightened the moment Felix came close.</p><p>-Sungie! I was so worried oh my god! - He cried and Jisung softly patted his hair in a calming manner.</p><p>-Lixie it's fine. I'm fine. Don't cry. - Jisung tried to calm the boy down. Felix took one step back and noticed Lee Know, his eyes widening in confusion. He squeaked when Lee Know sent him a cold glare. </p><p>-Why are you with him? - Felix asked pointing at the older boy who growled as an answer making Felix jump slightly. Jisung caressed Lee Knows hand softly trying to tell him to calm down.</p><p>Jisung hesitated to answer. Should he continue with his lies or tell the truth? He didn't want to tell Felix everything, but Lee Know got so angry at him for lying on the phone earlier. He just stood there, awkward silence engulfing the whole room as he was stuck.</p><p>-I drove him here. - Lee Know simply answered not exactly lying. Felix just nodded not wanting to engage himself in a conversation with him.</p><p>-What the hell happened to your neck Jisung?! - Felix screamed suddenly pointing at Jisung's messed up neck. It was covered with dark purple hickeys and small bite wounds. </p><p>Jisung gulped nervously and started to sweat. He didn't know what to do. </p><p>-I did that. - Lee Know answered and Jisung almost fainted. He did not. Oh my god.</p><p>Felix looked at Lee Know with anger and the older boy returned the stare with the same emotion in his cold eyes.</p><p>-Are you insane?! Why would you hurt him like that?! - He screamed and Lee Know growled taking one step forward causing Felix to back away.</p><p>-It's fine Felix. I'm okay. Please calm down. - Jisung quickly said not wanting his best friend to get hurt. Lee Know was angry again. He knew it was a bad idea to invite him here.</p><p>-How can I calm down? Your neck is fucking messed up as if you were attacked by a fucking dog! - Felix cried tears escaping his eyes again.</p><p>-I let it happen. It's fine. - Jisung tried to lie, but his voice started trembling.</p><p>He hated when Felix cried.</p><p>-I'm going to the police. - Felix coldly said starting to gather his belongings. </p><p>Lee Know just chuckled darkly knowing it was a bad idea. Jisung looked at the older boy in fear.</p><p>-Felix no! I'm really fine! I swear! - Jisung was yelling now, desperate. He knew Felix would just get himself in trouble doing this. </p><p>-Jisung... - Felix whispered weakly looking in his eyes.</p><p>He looked hurt. Felix knew Jisung was lying. He knew his friend better than anyone else. </p><p>-Lee Know apologized for this. - Jisung said and Felix's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect this.</p><p>-I did. - Lee Know confirmed his tone still cold.</p><p>-So you won't do this again? - Felix asked Lee Know looking him up and down as if judging if he was telling the truth.</p><p>-I can't promise that, but I regret doing this. - Lee Know answered truthfully and Jisung mentally facepalmed because he could just have lied, but he didn't.</p><p>Now that Jisung thought about this, Lee Know never lied, not even once.</p><p> Felix observed Lee Know carefully. He seemed genuine, and for some reason that made Felix calm down. He could have lied but he told the truth and that made Felix wonder about the person in front of him.</p><p>-Okay then. - Felix gave up putting his things back into place signaling that he wasn't intending to go anywhere anymore. Jisung smiled, he was glad his friend seemed to calm down.</p><p>Then the awkward silence was back.</p><p>-Should we order something and watch a movie? - Jisung offered to break the tension. Both boys nodded agreeing to this and Jisung smiled fishing out his phone from his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I could make this work.</em>
</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will this work though?</p><p>I would really like to thank you for the comments under the last chapter, I really appreciate it when you're leaving comments and voice out your opinions. Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I CAN TREAT YOU BETTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>surprise update ^-^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were sitting on the small couch Lee Know being in the middle.</p><p>He insisted that he didn't want Felix to be close to his Jisung.</p><p> Felix was angry but he just gave up. He didn't want to anger the older boy who seemed relaxed and content now holding Jisung against his chest, his arms wrapped around his whole body.</p><p>What surprised Felix was that Jisung seemed to be just as relaxed as Lee Know not a single hint of fear evident on his face or body language.</p><p>For some reason, Felix didn't like it. </p><p>He missed his friend, and he had a panic attack the other night just thinking about the possibility of losing his squirrel. Jisung was the light in Felix's life. Jisung made him feel wanted and loved again after he escaped from Australia. Jisung was the reason Felix was still there. </p><p>Felix would die for him if he had to. That's how much he loved him.</p><p>Although Felix hated to admit it they looked good together. Curled against each other like that, small smiles on their lips. Felix was shocked to see how Lee Know looked and smiled at Jisung. As if Jisung was the only thing that mattered to him.</p><p>Felix's mind was a mess right now. Lee Know had hurt Jisung, but at the same time, he made him smile.</p><p>It was messed up and Felix didn't know what to think about this.</p><p>He decided to ignore it for now and try to focus on the movie. He could always talk to Jisung about it later.</p><p>Lee Know looked at Jisung in his arms. He looked so small and precious, he felt his heart swell in adoration. He wished he could keep him to himself.</p><p>Away from Felix. Away from anybody else. Just him and Jisung.</p><p>Deep down Lee Know knew he can't do this. It would only make Jisung hate him. He didn't want that. </p><p>Jisung noticed that Lee Know was distracted and looked up at him. He saw his fogged eyes. He was completely zoning out. Jisung placed his hand on his cheek in an attempt to bring him back because he noticed his eyes started to darken slightly. Lee Know snapped out of his trance and looked at the younger boy with a small smile. He brought his face a bit closer and planted a soft butterfly kiss on his lips.</p><p>These kinds of loving gestures made Jisung forget about everything the older had done to him.</p><p>The peaceful atmosphere was broken when Lee Know's phone rang. He picked up the phone and Jisung didn't hear what the person on the other side of the line was talking about, but he noticed how Lee Know's face dropped, his eyes turning cold.</p><p>He stood up abruptly making both Felix and Jisung jump.</p><p>-I have to go. - He just said and without even saying goodbye he quickly put his shoes back and left the room slamming the door loudly as he was in a rush. </p><p>Jisung was confused. </p><p>
  <em>What happened to make him run away like that?</em>
</p><p>Jisung was suddenly tackled down on the sofa by Felix.</p><p>-He's finally gone. - Felix whispered hugging Jisung's smaller body tightly. Jisung smiled. He hugged him back enjoying his best friend's warmth. </p><p>Felix started to slowly trace the wounds on Jisung's neck with his fingertips.</p><p>-I can't believe he did that to you. How did that happen? - Felix whispered his tone sounding pained. Jisung gulped nervously looking away from his friend's eyes that were filled with concern.</p><p>What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to worry his friend about the situation with Hyunjin. He had to think about something quickly.</p><p>-He got mad because I wasn't answering his calls either. That's also the reason that he picked me up from my parents' place. I thought he would just scold me, but he got a little aggressive, but he really did apologize later for that. - Jisung felt guilty with every word that came out of his mouth, but it was better that way. </p><p>-Well he fucking should apologize. Don't try to defend him Jisung, what he did is disgusting. He hurt you. I can almost feel the pain just by looking at this. - Felix got mad, his eyes watering again just thinking about the pain the other boy must have felt. </p><p>-He got better Felix. Just think about how he acted at first. It was just a slip. - Jisung tried to convince him that it wasn't a big deal. Lately, all his friends did was worry about him, and he couldn't take it.</p><p>-I know what you're doing here Jisung, don't fucking lie to me. Why don't you let people just worry about you? Why don't you just say how hard it is for you? We have known each other for so fucking long and it hurts me thinking that you're not telling me everything. I love you Jisung, why can't you just let me fucking love you and worry about you. - Felix snapped bringing his face so close Jisung could feel his hot breath on his lips. </p><p>-Lixie... - Jisung whispered getting emotional. -I don't deserve you. - He cried.</p><p>-Silly. You deserve the whole world and more. - Felix answered and planted a kiss on his lips. It was warm and soft just like Felix himself. </p><p>Jisung widened his eyes in surprise. Felix was a very affectionate person, but he never kissed him on the lips. </p><p>-Felix? - Jisung questioned nervously. </p><p>
  <em>What was the meaning of this? </em>
</p><p>-I can treat you so much better than he can. - He answered looking Jisung deeply in the eyes as if he wanted to prove how serious he was.</p><p>-Felix, I know you don't mean that. If we do this we will only hurt ourselves. - Jisung said softly knowing Felix didn't love him in that way.</p><p>-I would never hurt you Jisung. I can make you happy I know that. - He pressed not wanting to back out.</p><p>-You're always scolding me for putting others before myself but you're the one doing it right now. We wouldn't work out and you know it Felix. I will be okay. I will find love someday and I will be happy, and the same goes for you, you will find someone who can love you in the way you want to be loved. You don't need to give anything back to me Felix. I helped you because I wanted to help you and you're not in any way obligated to pay me back. You loving me the way you do is enough. You already make me happy Felix. - Jisung tried to knock the sense back into his friend's head. He knew why Felix was doing it, and he hated it. </p><p>-Jisung I basically owe you my fucking life, and why are you so sure I don't love you in that way, huh? - Felix snapped and smacked his lips onto Jisung moving them quickly and messily. His emotions were all over the place.</p><p>Jisung kissed back just to prove to Felix his point. Their kiss was messy but warm and soft at the same time. Felix groaned seeing Jisung's calmness. He pushed his tongue into his mouth exploring and heating up the kiss. Jisung was getting dizzy from the intensity of the kiss and from the familiar scent filling up every fiber of his body.</p><p>
  <em>I spoke too soon.</em>
</p><p>His mind was screaming. "Felix.Felix.Felix.Felix."  As if on a loop.</p><p>Felix got his hand under Jisung's hoodie and started to explore his body making Jisung's skin burn. </p><p>-L-Li-x d-don't. - Jisung tried to protest knowing they would both regret this, but Felix didn't listen, his kisses became stronger if that was even possible and Jisung started to give up, he started to melt into his touch. He was wrong, he couldn't resist Felix. He gave him comfort and he made Jisung feel loved.</p><p>
  <em>I'm being selfish, fuck.</em>
</p><p>Jisung wanted to be selfish just this one time. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to feel the love.</p><p>So he brought their bodies closer together his hands making it's way to Felix's hair. </p><p>-Let me love you Jisung, please just this once. - Felix whined and Jisung nodded. He already gave up.</p><p>Felix was ecstatic. He could finally show him. He could show him how thankful he is. How much Jisung meant to him. How he was willing to give him everything. </p><p>Felix started to slowly undress Jisung soon leaving him naked under him. Felix admired every inch of Jisung's small body. It was beautiful. Jisung was beautiful.</p><p>Jisung laid here smiling up at him. He loved how Felix was looking at him. It was full of admiration and love.</p><p>Jisung was ready to give his everything to Felix too. He wanted him to feel loved too. He could never say no to him.</p><p>Felix quickly discarded his own clothes and started to kiss Jisung's body from his neck down. Slowly, letting his lips speak for him. Jisung was moaning softly enjoying the warm feeling of his lips on his skin, he moaned louder when Felix started to lick and suck on his inner thighs.</p><p>-You sound beautiful. You are so beautiful. - Felix murmured against his skin.</p><p>-Wait Sungie. - Felix said and quickly got up to run to his room. He came back with lube.</p><p>As soon as Felix was back Jisung pulled him down for a passionate kiss. They both tried so hard to feel it.</p><p>Felix lubed his fingers carefully and started to gently massage Jisung's hole inserting one finger inside at a painfully slow pace.</p><p>-Felix. I know it's our first time, but you don't have to be so gentle. - Jisung said wanting more. He wanted to feel the flames. He wanted to forget. He wanted Felix to make him unable to think straight. </p><p>Felix whined and started to move his finger in and out at a fast pace.</p><p>-I don't want to hurt you Sungie, you know that. - He whispered kissing his stomach. Jisung didn't answer and focused on the feeling of his friend's finger inside of him.</p><p>Soon Felix added the second one and shortly after the third watching Jisung's pleasured face with adoration.</p><p>He did that. He made him feel good.</p><p>Jisung's moans started to get louder, and he was squirming under his friend's touch. The pleasure was slowly driving him insane.</p><p>He loved the feeling.</p><p>-Fuck Jisung I can't wait more can I put it in? Is that okay? - Felix rasped and Jisung found it heartwarming that he was worried about him even in such a heated situation. </p><p>-Yes! Please! - Jisung moaned loudly. Just the thought of being filled more made him ecstatic.</p><p>-Jisung I'm going without a condom, okay? I want to feel every inch of you. - Felix whispered in his ear and Jisung just nodded repeatedly, loving this idea.</p><p>Felix kissed him as he was starting to push in slowly. Jisung put his hands on Felix's back bringing him closer. He tried to focus on the kiss and ignore the pain of being stretched more as best as he could.</p><p>It hurt, but god it felt so good at the same time.</p><p>When Felix was all the way in he tucked his head in Jisung's neck inhaling his scent and whimpering at the incredible tightness that engulfed his member. </p><p>He felt Jisung just like he wanted to feel him. He couldn't be closer to him than right now. It made him cry. </p><p>-Lixie, why are you crying? - Jisung whispered, stroking his friend's hair softly. He put the lust at the back of his mind, being concerned for his friend.</p><p>-It's just that I can feel you Sungie, and it's so good. I love you so fucking much. - Felix cried into his ear.</p><p>-I love you too Lixie. You feel so good too. - Jisung answered kissing the side of Felix's face that he could reach.</p><p>Suddenly the phone started ringing breaking this beautiful moment. Jisung turned his head to the side looking at his phone that was lying on the coffee table next to the sofa. </p><p>
  <em>Lee Know was calling.</em>
</p><p>Jisung didn't know why but that made him angry. He just had to step between them even now when he wasn't here physically. </p><p>Now only Felix mattered to him. How Felix was hurting. How he wanted tofix him.</p><p>Jisung ignored the call.</p><p>-Move Lixie I need you. - He whispered. Felix immediately rose to kiss him and he started to move slowly in and out of him. </p><p>It still hurt a little, but the feeling of Felix member rubbing off his walls made him feel like he was high. He closed his eyes and moaned into Felix's lips. </p><p>-You feel so good. So good. - Felix whined and started to pick up the pace.</p><p>They got lost in each other, their moans were so loud they were sure everyone could hear them right now, but that was the last thing they cared about.</p><p>Felix was moving at a fast pace right now and Jisung was a total mess crying and bringing his body closer and closer even though there was no space left between their bodies.</p><p>Jisung was feeling pure pleasure and love.</p><p>Felix successfully and literally fucked any other thoughts out of him.</p><p>All he could think right now was Lee Felix. His best friend. His lifesaver. His soulmate.</p><p>Felix didn't know about one thing. Jisung saved him, but Felix saved Jisung as well. They saved each other, from this ugly world full of lies and pain.</p><p>-I love you so much. - Jisung cried. Felix was too much of a mess to answer pounding into him, grabbing his thighs so hard Jisung was sure it would leave bruises later, but he didn't mind if Felix hurt him like that, because this kind of pain was welcomed.</p><p>-Me too Sungie, me too. - Felix managed to answer after a while with much difficulty, his voice strained. </p><p>Felix hit something that made Jisung moan so loud he cringed at himself. The pleasure was overwhelming and he prayed for Felix to do that again. </p><p>Felix knew what he did and he tried hard to angle his thrust to do that again, and he did.</p><p>Jisung was officially out of his mind. He never felt so good in his life before. Felix speed up even more his thrusts were getting messy and Jisung knew he was close.</p><p>Felix with his shaky hand got a hold of Jisung's member and started to pump it in the rhythm to his thrusts. That was just too much for the poor boy. Jisung came messily between their bodies crying out Felix's name loudly. The other boy couldn't take the sudden tightness that engulfed him and he came shortly after inside of Jisung, slowing down and riding out their high. </p><p>Jisung moaned softly feeling Felix's come filling him up. It felt amazing. It made him feel drunk off of the other boy. Felix collapsed on top of Jisung, panting.</p><p>Felix felt a sense of fulfillment washing over him. He gave Jisung his everything.</p><p>The room engulfed the sound of their quickened breaths but it was soon cut short by the sound of the phone ringing.</p><p>
  <em>Lee Know was calling. Again.</em>
</p><p>Jisung only hugged Felix's body tighter.</p><p>
  <em>He ignored the call. Again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♢♢♢</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>people who came here purely for minsung: see you in court  <br/>but jilix gives me life and is important for this story tho :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. FRIENDS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Jisung woke up to a loud banging on his door. He groaned and untangled himself from Felix's tight embrace. He got out of Felix's bed and threw his black hoodie over his t-shirt as it was cold in the dorm. He was calm until he remembered what happened last night.</p><p>
  <em>Lee Know.</em>
</p><p>It was probably him at the door, and Jisung didn't pick up any of his calls. He got his phone from the living room and looked at the screen.</p><p>
  <em>89 missed calls from Lee Know.</em>
</p><p>He's dead. He looked at the door in fear.</p><p>-Jisung open the fucking door! It's me Hyunjin! - Jisung heard a scream and the banging got more intense. Hyunjin?</p><p>Jisung quickly ran to the door opening it without a second thought.</p><p>-Oh my god you're alive! - Jisung yelled hugging the taller boy out of pure relief. He was so happy at the moment. Nobody died because of him.</p><p>-Jisung, as much as I would love to hug you we have to run. - Hyunjin said calmly, prying Jisung's hands away from himself and grabbing him by the shoulders looking at him with serious eyes.</p><p>Jisung never saw Hyunjin like that.</p><p>-Lee Know found out. He knows what you and Felix did yesterday. I don't have time to explain, get Felix, get dressed, and come quickly. - He said slowly, making sure every word will be heard and understood by the smaller boy.</p><p>-Why do we have to run? He will just probably hurt me like last time. I can take it. - Jisung answered. He expected this. He knew Lee Know would find out eventually and that he would be punished.</p><p>-You don't understand the seriousness of this situation right now Jisung. Lee Know doesn't want to hurt you, he wants to hurt Felix. - Hyunjin explained.</p><p>-In what way he wants to hurt Felix? - Jisung asked his voice already trembling.</p><p>-He got the mafia. He...it was a long time since he had any contact with them and I'm afraid it means exactly what you're thinking Jisung. - That was all it took for Jisung to run inside his dorm and shake Felix awake harshly yelling at him to get up.</p><p>He quickly helped Felix to get dressed and grabbed the most important stuff like a phone and wallet dragging confused Felix outside.</p><p>-Hyunjin? - Felix asked, shocked upon seeing the boy here. </p><p>-No time. - Hyunjin just quickly said and dragged them both out of the building. In front of it, there was a car that was waiting for them. </p><p>Changbin was sitting here. Hyunjin quickly pushed the two scared boys on the back seat and squished himself next to them, Changbin hitting the gas as soon as the door closed.</p><p>-Jisung, Felix, your phones. - Hyunjin said quickly. The two boys just gave their phones to him without any protest.</p><p>The situation was serious and they felt that.</p><p>Hyunjin proceeded to turn their phones off, and he took out the batteries and sim cards. He threw the phones into his backpack and turned to the boys seeing that Jisung was crying silently and Felix was looking at him confused and worried.</p><p>Felix was even more confused when Hyunjin hugged Jisung out of nowhere.</p><p>-Jisung I'm so fucking sorry. Please trust me and let me help you out, okay? I swear on my life I don't want to hurt you or Felix. - He said patting his hair and rocking them softly in an attempt to calm Jisung down. Jisung just nodded. He trusted him for some reason.</p><p>-Yes, me too. You don't have to be scared we want to help both of you. - Changbin said not taking his eyes off the road.</p><p>-Okay let's say we believe you, but what is exactly happening? Where are we going? - Felix asked not liking the sight in front of him at all.</p><p>Since when Hyunjin was close to Jisung?</p><p>-Apparently the person who lives next to your dorm room is close to Lee Know. He told him what he heard from your room yesterday in the very morning. Changbin was in Lee Know's apartment when he got the call, and Changbin said that he never saw him so furious. He said that I quote "he's going to kill this Australian motherfucker" and he called the mafia right after that. Changbin immediately called me and here we are now. We are going to Busan, because Changbin has a vacation home there that Lee Know doesn't know about. We have to hide and wait till his episode passes. When Lee Know gets into this weird headspace he is dangerous. Changbin and I believe that after a few days he will calm down, but we need to be away from him, all of us. - Hyunjin explained, his voice cracking a few times.</p><p>He was scared too.</p><p>Felix and Jisung were at a loss of words. Yes, they heard the rumors. They knew Lee Know could be scary, but they didn't think he was actually capable of killing someone. Jisung felt sick at the thought.</p><p>-Hyunjin. Did he do something to you? I was dead worried. - Jisung asked indirectly about the situation at the hotel scanning Hyunjin's body for any injuries. He didn't want Felix to know, and he hoped Hyunjin will give him an indirect answer without spoiling what happened.</p><p>-Jisung...how the hell can you worry about me after what I tried to do. - Hyunjin answered his eyes watering. </p><p>
  <em>Indirect answer my ass. Of course, he wouldn't get it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck this.</em>
</p><p>He needed to know what happened. He will apologize to Felix later.</p><p>-I thought something happened to you because of me. I wanted to reach out to you, but I was scared. When you didn't answer my text I was so fucking scared Hyunjin, and when I tried to ask Lee Know about you, he got so mad at me. - Jisung said his eyes now getting wet too just thinking about the anxiety he felt back then.</p><p>Hyunjin looked at Jisung's neck, which was still messed up, the wounds clearly nowhere near healing yet.</p><p>Hyunjin felt so fucking bad right now.</p><p>-Jisung. I know I'm a jerk, but I didn't mean that at all. I was never going to hurt Seungmin or you, yes I wanted you, I didn't lie when I said I did, but I was never going to take you against your will. Please believe me when I say if I would see any hint of resistance from you, I would stop. I just...secretly hoped that you would want this too, I really thought that you were just playing hard to get with me, because I'm so used to people wanting me, but I clearly see now that you like someone else. - Hyunjin explained pointing at Felix at the last sentence. </p><p>-I knew it. I knew you're not that bad. It's okay I'm not mad at you anymore. - Jisung smiled. He had that feeling. With Lee Know he felt that sense of danger and anxiety, but around Hyunjin he felt nothing. He didn't see evil in his eyes, and maybe that's why he went to this hotel without any second thoughts. </p><p>-You're literally an angel, what the hell Jisung how could you forgive me so easily. - Hyunjin pulled Jisung in a hug again, sobbing softly. </p><p>Felix just sat there confused out of his mind.</p><p>-You still didn't tell me how Lee Know got there instead of you. - Jisung said patting his back lightly, too curious to drop the topic yet.</p><p>-Oh right. - Hyunjin wiped his tears and looked at Jisung again still holding him. </p><p>Jisung didn't mind. He saw that Hyunjin was in a bad state right now, probably blaming himself for everything that happened. </p><p>-My phone has a tracking alert. Lee Know himself put that feature on my phone, and he must have forgotten about that. I instantly knew that it was Lee Know who tracked the messages and I knew I was fucked. I threw away my phone and ran away because I knew he would be looking for me after this. I was hiding in the place where we're going to right now so that Lee Know could calm down before I come back, he wouldn't listen to me in this state. I know he wouldn't actually kill me, but it's better to be safe, I could end up with broken bones at least. I was careless, I knew that Lee Know had claimed you, but I still was trying to go after you, It's all my fault, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm incredibly sorry that I didn't warn you or went to help you Jisung, but I knew he wouldn't hurt you badly, he's too obsessed with you, and me going there would only make the situation worse. - When Hyunjin explained the situation everything made sense to Jisung now. He was relieved that Hyunjin ran away.</p><p>-Don't be sorry. I'm glad you ran away and that you're okay. Don't beat yourself up over this I'm starting to understand you more now. - Jisung had an idea what kind of person Hyunjin was, and he felt bad for him.</p><p>-You're literally the best. I need to apologize to Seungmin too. I didn't know I made him that scared I didn't intend to do this, please believe me. - Hyunjin cried again, and Jisung immediately hushed him, hugging him again.</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin was broken too.</em>
</p><p>-I believe you Hyunjin. It's okay now. Everything's okay. Stop crying, hm? - Jisung tried to calm the boy down. He was clearly hurting. </p><p>-Hyunjin. Maybe we could start over and be friends? - Jisung asked when he managed to stop crying. </p><p>-Wait seriously?! - Hyunjin smiled brightly and Jisung smiled back happy that the older boy cheered up.</p><p>-Yes. So, friends? - Jisung asked.</p><p>-Friends! - Hyunjin practically yelled and tackled Jisung down making him laugh. </p><p>Felix still was confused as fuck, but smiled at the cute sight.</p><p>"Well, I guess we're all friends now" - Felix thought looking at Changbin, who had a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hyunjin is alive and well, yay :)</p><p>Thank you all so so much for all the nice comments you don't even know how much I appreciate them. I was smiling the whole time while reading them and I'm so happy you're enjoying my story. Thank you and please don't hesitate to comment your thoughts I'm always reading them. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. SHARED SOUL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>When they finally arrived at their destination Jisung could feel Felix's eyes on him. He wanted answers. He knew that. Jisung tried to prepare himself for a long conversation with Felix. They had to talk about what happened yesterday too.</p><p>Hyunjin and Changbin showed them around the small house and led Felix and Jisung to show them the room that they will share.</p><p>-Hyunjin, Changbin. Can I talk with Jisung for a minute? - Felix asked and Jisung gulped nervously.</p><p>-Sure, we will be downstairs cooking. - Changbin said and pulled Hyunjin with him closing the door after them.</p><p>Jisung and Felix went to sit comfortably on the bed and looked at each other in silence.</p><p>After a few minutes of nothing but staring Felix brought Jisung's head towards him and kissed him softly. Jisung immediately answered. He loved the comforting feeling of Felix's lips.</p><p>-I kind of understand what happened between you and Hyunjin, and I'm not mad at you for lying, that's not exactly what I want to talk about. I want to talk about yesterday...I...I don't regret what we did Jisung. I was happy. - Felix whispered, and Jisung smiled hearing that. He was scared. Scared that they would regret this so much.</p><p>-I don't regret it either. I loved every second of it. - Jisung confirmed making Felix smile brightly.</p><p>-I needed this. I now feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I'm so happy I could show you how much I love you, and I'm happy to know that I'm capable of showing love. I feel so much better now, like that terrible past just disappeared. You fixed me Jisung, I feel like my heart is working again. I'm not that scared anymore. - Felix tried to express his feelings the best he could waving his hands wildly around and Jisung smiled in adoration.</p><p>
  <em>I fixed him.</em>
</p><p>-I needed this too because Lix...you are always saying about me saving you, but you saved me too back then. I feel like our souls are connected. I knew it before, but I'm certain now that you're my soulmate. - Jisung whispered, his voice trembling. He wanted to say this to Felix for so long, but he never got the courage.</p><p>Felix took Jisung's hands in his, slowly caressing them.</p><p>-I feel like our souls healed. I can't believe you were my remedy all this time. - Felix said and scooted a bit closer to Jisung.</p><p>-One last kiss? - With this sentence, Jisung felt relief washing over him. They both felt the same way.</p><p>Jisung pulled Felix into the kiss and moved his lips with so much passion he felt drunk again. They felt the familiar taste of each other lips making them calm inside. The kiss wasn't heated, it was a healing experience. Felix put his tongue inside of Jisung's mouth, but he was moving it slowly and delicately. Their kiss looked so intimate one could feel they are disturbing them just by looking.</p><p>They separated panting slightly and drowned in each other's eyes again.</p><p>-I guess we should wake up from our dream now, right? - Jisung asked and Felix nodded. </p><p>They were a bit sad but they knew that's how it's supposed to be. They knew that they needed something different. They knew this connection was too strong, too overwhelming. They were too similar. They knew it could potentially destroy them if they're not careful enough.</p><p>-It's a shame we can't love each other the way we want to be loved, but just know that even if this isn't the love we need it's still true. - Felix said with silent tears slowly dripping down his face.</p><p>-Felix. I will always be with you. Losing you is like losing a piece of my soul. - Jisung said, crying along with him.</p><p>-Yeah...we will always be together. Now, and in our next life too. - Felix smiled and Jisung hugged him tightly. They were hugging like that and crying softly until they heard a knock on their door.</p><p>-Food's ready kids! - Changbin yelled. The boys separated and sending each other one last smile of comfort, they got up and made their way to the kitchen with their hands intertwined. </p><p>They all sat by the table and Changbin put plates of spaghetti in front of each one of them, they started eating immediately being hungry for quite some time now.</p><p>-So...are you guys together? - Changbin asked the question that has been bugging him and Hyunjin since they heard about Jisung and Felix having sex. It was unexpected for them.</p><p>-No. We're best friends. - Jisung simply answered. Hyunjin choked on his food not expecting them to be in that kind of relationship.</p><p>-You're friends with benefits?! - He yelled. Changbin looked at them in shock because he was surprised too.</p><p>-What? No. We're soulmates. - Felix explained confused on how they thought about that.</p><p>-Soulmates? You had sex and you deny that you're in a relationship. That makes you friends with benefits. - Hyunjin said confused out of his mind. </p><p>-Yes we had sex, but that was for healing purposes. We just...got rid of the fear that way. We're good now, we can go back to how we were before, but better. - Jisung tried to explain, but it was hard. Their relationship was too deep to put into words. Felix nodded at his words nonetheless, agreeing.</p><p>-So...you're telling me that you had sex once because you wanted to "heal" and now you're just back to being friends and you're not gonna do it again or get into a relationship? - Changbin tried to understand, with confusion written all over his face.</p><p>Hyunjin was still choking.</p><p>-Yes! Exactly! You kinda got it. - Felix replied cheerfully. This time Jisung nodded at his words.</p><p>-No offense, but you two are so fucking weird. - Hyunjin said and Changbin elbowed him under the table.</p><p>-Our relationship is hard to explain. Just...to put it simply we're both single, okay? - Jisung gave up trying to explain it and instead put it as simple as he could.</p><p>-So does that mean I still have a chance with you?! - Hyunjin stood up pointing at Jisung with a wide smile across his face. Felix started laughing hysterically and Changbin looked at Felix like he was possessed.</p><p>-I'm sorry Hyunjin, but you have no chance with Jisung. You won't manage to handle him. He needs something deeper, and I'm not offending you right now, but you're a simple human being, and you won't be able to give Jisung what he needs. - Felix explained after calming down.</p><p> -Don't be mean Lix. He's a nice boy. - Jisung protested.</p><p>-I'm not mean Sungie. I'm just telling him the truth straight away, so he won't be wasting his time. I'm being very nice actually. - Felix fired back, and Jisung sighed knowing it was true.</p><p>-Yeah Hyunjin, don't waste your time on me. I'm sure you will find someone who will show you what love means. Sadly, I can't be the one, but I'm certain the time will come for you. You just need to trust the universe and wait. - Jisung said and Hyunjin felt touched. Never in his life has he been rejected so nicely. He couldn't even be upset because of this.</p><p>-Wow. You just touched my heart. I didn't even know I had one. - Hyunjin whispered still shocked.</p><p>-Everyone has one Jinnie. I understand you. I know you're doing all of this because you're lonely and scared, but you need to stop running away. You need to trust people more. I'm sure you're perfectly capable of loving someone truthfully, and that you will find someone who loves you for who you are as a person. - Jisung felt like a hypocrite telling Hyunjin advice when he himself had a lot of issues, but he just felt like he could understand the other boy perfectly. He knew what being lonely feels like, he knew how hard it was to trust people, and he felt bad for Hyunjin.</p><p>-Never in my life someone said so many nice and beautiful words to me. Fuck. - Hyunjin cried.</p><p>Jisung got up and hugged him. Felix jumped from his seat and hugged Hyunjin too. Changbin smiled and joined the group hug. It didn't felt awkward at all.</p><p>-I never thought somebody would ever understand me. Thank you so much. - Hyunjin whispered.</p><p>Jisung knew his guess was right. Hyunjin wasn't a bad person.</p><p>
  <em>He just wanted to be loved.</em>
</p><p>-As much as I don't want to break this beautiful moment we need to talk about Lee Know. - Changbin said pulling away from the hug first. Everyone groaned but silently agreed with Changbin.</p><p>They were about to go to the living room to finally talk when Jisung suddenly remembered something.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. We were supposed to hang out today with Chan, Seungmin, and Jeongin. </em>
</p><p>-We forgot. - Jisung said terrified. Everyone looked at Jisung in question. </p><p>-Me and Felix were supposed to hang out with Seungmin, Chan, and Jeongin today. They are probably worried sick because our phones are off, and we're both not in the dorm. - Jisung explained. -What if they would go to look for Lee Know thinking he did something, and he will hurt them? We can't even warn them! - His anxiety was kicking in at full speed right now and his breath started to quicken.</p><p>-Okay calm down. Breathe. - Changbin started putting his hands on Jisung's shoulders to gain his full attention. - Lee Know won't hurt them. It's going to be fine. I have a burner phone with me. Do you remember any of their numbers? - Changbin was calm, and he looked Jisung straight in the eyes speaking very clearly. </p><p>Changbin seemed to know how to act in situations like these.</p><p>Hyunjin knew about this, but Felix was impressed by the other boy. He didn't expect such mature behavior from him. </p><p>-I-I remember Chan's number. - Jisung said calming down thanks to Changbin's words.</p><p>-Okay good. We will call him. No need to panic, okay? - Changbin sent Jisung a small smile and Jisung smiled back, feeling relieved. </p><p>They all gathered in the living room. Changbin dialed Chan's number and put the phone on the table in front of them, putting it on speaker so everyone could hear and talk.</p><p>-Hello? - Jisung was relieved to hear Chan's voice that sounded normal and calm.</p><p>-Channie it's me Jisung. Felix is with me. We are okay. - Jisung said quickly getting straight to the point.</p><p>-Oh my god thank you Jesus. I was so scared when I went to pick you two up to the dorms because you both weren't picking up my calls and no one answered the door. Where the hell are you? - Chan's voice was relieved, but Jisung could still hear the hint of worry there. He felt bad, because his friends were worried about him, again.</p><p>-Hi Chan, it's Hyunjin. Listen. I know it will be weird to you but Felix and Jisung are with me and Changbin. They are safe so don't worry, but we can't tell you where we are there is a possibility your calls could be tracked, so we can't risk that. Please just avoid Lee Know at all costs right now, he's trying to find us and I won't be surprised if he would come to you trying to figure out where is Felix and Jisung, so if you can gather everyone in your house and lock all doors, please do that. It would be even better if you could turn your phones off and go somewhere where he wouldn't know, but I don't think he would try to hurt any of you because he's mad at Felix only. - Hyunjin calmly explained the whole situation to Chan who seemed speechless.</p><p>-Wait...why would Lee Know be mad at Felix? Why is he looking for him and Jisung? - Chan asked confused and scared. </p><p>-Because we slept with each other and he found out. - Felix just said. He didn't see the point in hiding it, it would be easier to understand if he would just tell the truth.</p><p>-You did what?! What the fuck Felix?! - Chan screamed. Jisung sighed. He knew Chan would react like this. He was an overprotective dad sometimes. </p><p>-Calm down. It's not important right now. What's important is that Lee Know wants to possibly kill Felix, and you guys are in danger too. - Jisung said and Felix shivered next to him getting scared just at the mention of this. Jisung quickly hugged him.</p><p>-K-kill?! You're telling me this motherfucker wants to kill Lix and you're saying I need to calm down? I won't fucking calm down! - Chan screamed.</p><p>-You're not fucking helping the situation Chan! - Jisung screamed back surprising everyone including Chan who went silent on the other side. The room fell silent too, as everyone was scared to say anything. The tension in the room was thick.</p><p>-I'm sorry Jisung, you're right. - Chan sighed, calming down. </p><p>-He will calm down after a few days. Chan, just take everyone somewhere. We will protect Felix and Jisung, don't worry. I would really like it if you could come here, but I can't think of a safe way to give you the address, we can't risk Lee Know finding us right now. Just know that Lee Know will be back to normal soon and it will be okay, he needs time to think clearly again. - Changbin spoke for the first time with the same calm and clear tone he used on Jisung earlier and it worked on Chan too.</p><p>-Alright. I have no other choice but to trust you I guess. I will take the kids somewhere. Will you keep me updated on what's going on? I will keep you updated too. - Chan said after a long pause.</p><p>-Yes, that would be nice if we could keep each other updated. Just remember to never give any information about your location when you speak to us or anyone really. Your computer may not be safe either. Keep that in mind. - Changbin answered a small smile forming on his lips. He was relieved they were able to calm down the situation. </p><p>-Alright I will keep that in mind. I'm gonna gather the kids now. Talk to you later. - Chan said and ended the call.</p><p>-So now that situation calmed down. I have to tell you something about Lee Know. - Changbin said, his voice was serious.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know if I'm ready for this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was mainly about Jilix. I hope it explained everything, but you can interpret their relationship however you like, it's up to you. :)<br/>Someone asked how old I am in the comments. <br/>I'm 23. Yeah, I know I'm so old you don't have to say it haha<br/>If you have more questions feel free to ask me :)<br/>Have a nice day/night ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. SECRETS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>Jisung didn't want to hear any of it. He was incredibly angry and scared right now. Lee Know wanted to hurt his Felix. Just the thought of the younger by the day boy being in pain made Jisung's vision turn white. He was okay with being hurt, but he wouldn't let anyone do anything to him. <p>At that very moment, Jisung hated Lee Know. He thought that maybe he just had small anger issues and it was all just a misunderstanding, but if Lee Know wasn't a real threat to their lives or health Hyunjin and Changbin wouldn't help them to hide. They knew what he was capable of and Jisung slowly started to slip into a darker headspace, he looked at the boys warily and Felix noticed that immediately. </p><p>-Sungie. I'm here. Everything's fine. - Felix whispered, and Jisung snapped out of his thoughts hearing his voice. He gave Felix a small smile letting him know that he was okay. Felix intertwined their hands for comfort, and they both looked at their new friends waiting for them to start talking.</p><p>-I don't know how to even explain this, but you both have to be aware of what is Lee Know capable of for your own safety. - Changbin started, his voice calm and serious. Hyunjin only nodded letting the other boy speak.</p><p>-It's true that he had killed people before. - He started and was immediately interrupted by gasps from Felix and Jisung.</p><p>-You're kidding, right? - Jisung asked with a trembling voice, tears already pooling in his big eyes that reflected nothing but terror right now. Felix hugged Jisung tightly wanting to comfort both him and himself.</p><p>Hyunjin looked at them, his eyes apologetic as if he was ashamed of his friend. </p><p>-I wish I was kidding Jisung. You have to understand something. The person who killed these people is Lee Know, but there's also someone else there and his name is Minho. - Jisung frowned at that not quite understanding what the older boy means by this. </p><p>-Minho? - He repeated, urging him to continue.</p><p>-Yes, Minho. Lee Minho. That's Lee Know's real name. - Hyunjin answered instead, his face serious and thoughtful. </p><p>-So you're telling me he has like two different personalities? - Felix asked shocked at the information. </p><p>-I think so. Look, I'm not a psychiatrist, but I know that he has some mental problems going on. We meet him as Minho, way before all of this started. He was 15 at that time, and he was just like any other teenager, just...a bit depressed. At first, we pitied him because he was an orphan, and he always looked so sad, so we decided to try to befriend him, but as time went by, we really, genuinely started to like him, he was truly a great friend. - Hyunjin smiled slightly at the happy memories with Minho coming back to him. Back when everything was fine.</p><p>-That's sad. - Jisung felt a bit of sympathy for him at the moment but shook the thought off quickly remembering the reason they were in this house.</p><p>-Everything about him was sad. I never met anyone who had such a shitty life. - Hyunjin started tearing up a bit, looking at the 15-year-old Minho in the back of his memory.</p><p>-No one wanted him ever since he was young because he was an awkward kid, that was until a foster family decided to take him in when he was 16. We were so happy for him because it was a rare thing for people to want to take care of a teenager. Minho was happy as well, we never saw him smile so much, I guess he really wanted to have a family. - Hyunjin stopped when he was about to get further into the story, it was hard. Hard to talk about this. Changbin rubbed his back comfortingly and decided to continue for him.</p><p>Felix and Jisung were quiet, listening attentively, being already immersed in the story.</p><p>-This is where it all started. He never told us what was happening, but we saw the bruises on his body and his empty eyes. We tried to get information out of him but the closest we got to it was a simple "they hurt me" and nothing else...then, the next thing we knew Minho was at the hospital, and the police were at our door trying to interrogate us. They told us that his foster parents were both dead and that Minho was the main suspect. We were so confused at that time and when we got to the hospital it was the most terrible sight we ever saw. Minho was totally messed up, broken bones and all, and these freaking handcuffs on his wrists made me so mad back then because he was barely alive, and they fucking tied him to the bed like some wild animal. - Changbin started crying, he didn't care that Felix and Jisung probably thought he was trying to justify Minho, the situation from years ago still was fresh and painful in his mind.</p><p>Jisung started to tear up seeing Changbin, always so serious breaking down in tears. Hyunjin hid his face in his hands trying to hold it in. Felix hid in Jisung's embrace, the sad atmosphere in the room affecting him as well. </p><p>Hyunjin continued as he was a bit calmer at the moment.</p><p>-W-We though it was a misunderstanding. We thought Minho could never do something like that, but he confessed as soon as he was conscious, telling us they deserved every stab. He looked scary at that time, his eyes were dark and empty, and...he just looked like someone took his soul away, he didn't look human, but I could still see that he was broken inside and that he was hurting. We didn't know what to do back then. We couldn't just leave him, please know that we cared for him so much back then and...well we-we decided to get him out. Changbin used his father's connections and bribed the jury, and he was ruled innocent, the case being buried and forgotten soon. We were stupid, we thought that it was just a one-time thing, that he was just at the edge, that he was just protecting himself, and he didn't mean this at all, but he never got back to normal. - Hyunjin's voice cracked, and he let it go and started sobbing. Changbin hugged him tightly trying to calm the boy down, but he was in no better state.</p><p>Jisung was conflicted. He felt bad for him because of all the things he went through, but he couldn't accept the fact that he killed those people, and that he didn't regret it at all. </p><p>It terrified him. The thought that he could be that heartless, and not feeling any remorse after taking not one, but two lives away.</p><p>-We fucked up. - Changbin started again after he stopped sobbing. - We should have let him take the responsibility back then, it is partially our fault that he is like this now, but we really thought back then that it will all just be fine and that he will go back to normal. He started studying extra hard and stayed away from all the trouble, he even got himself a girlfriend and he treated her just right, he was empty and sad, yes, but he didn't show any signs of aggression, he was just distant with people and talked only to us and her. He was calm for 3 years, but then...his girlfriend died. - He heaved a long sigh before continuing.</p><p> -I don't know what happened to her, he refuses to talk about it, but he was so fucking heartbroken and he didn't talk to us for months and...and then it suddenly happened again. Out of nowhere, one day mafia knocked at our door looking for Minho, or should I say Lee Know. It was the first time we heard that name Minho gave himself. They wouldn't take a no from us. We never knew that Minho had anything to do with a fucking mafia behind our backs. They took me and Hyunjin somewhere and used us as bail to get him. Then Minho got here along with a few guys that we didn't know, but we learned afterward that they were in a mafia too, and then things happened really fast. It was the first time Hyunjin and I witnessed him in his rage state and it was so fucking terrifying for a moment I forgot that he was our friend and I tried to get away from him. He shot and stabbed those people along with the other guys with him with such ease. I won't ever forget that. At that moment I didn't recognize him at all. - Changbin was talking with a spaced-out expression as he could see clearly the events right in front of him.</p><p>Hyunjin was sadly nodding his head at every word having the same expression, and Jisung and Felix were hypnotized wanting to know more about Lee Know, even if they were terrified. </p><p>-After all of it ended he calmed down instantly and started asking us if we're okay, but we were both so scared after what we saw, Minho had to convince us for hours that he would never hurt us, but at that point, I realized that Minho is really a murderer, we saw it right in front of us, all of it...and...we wanted to run away, wanted to leave Minho behind and not involve ourselves in this fucking mess, but we couldn't do it, deep down we saw him as that 15-yeard-old sad boy, that trusted us. He justified himself by saying that he only kills bad guys, but wasn't he one of them at this point? We tried to save him, to convince him to just stop, but he was already in too deep, enemies everywhere and sketchy things always going on around him. Then, because of our decision to stay with Minho we had more enemies than ever...and Minho couldn't always be there to protect us, so we were forced to fight, but no matter how bad the situation got we never thought about killing someone, it was always Minho who did the killing, and it was always so scary how he never hesitated. - Changbin was getting tired, wiping away at his tears that came out no matter how hard he tried to hold them back.</p><p>Hyunjin got the courage to add something to this. He decided it was best to really be open about this.</p><p>-We did some stupid shit too, and we were just all together in this. I know it sounds horrible, but at some point we started to enjoy this, fighting people, the adrenaline, the danger. We were fearless because we knew the Lee Know, that was feared among all the bad guys had our back, it created even deeper connection. I know, don't look at me like that Jisung, I know we are disgusting too, but if you have someone who is ready to kill people for you, you just can't help, but feel grateful towards this person, even if you don't agree with what he's doing. We just accepted him, we figured out how he's acting, and we were helping him, of course, we tried to stop him every time he would want to kill someone, but sometimes there wasn't another option or it would be us who would get killed instead. Usually, he would only get into this weird headspace when I or Changbin were in danger, but recently he had been feeling this way towards you too Jisung, and it's hard for us to figure it out because it's different. He never hurt me before, but he didn't hesitate to slap me the moment I touched you. - Hyunjin looked sadly at Jisung feeling nothing, but sympathy for the boy. He loved Minho, but he knew he wasn't able to love Jisung the right way, the normal way, the safe way.</p><p>-Why is he acting that way towards me? - Jisung finally asked after collecting himself. He was trembling slightly, scared, and shocked at all of the information about Minho. Hearing rumors about him being a killer, and getting a confirmation from his friends is totally different. He couldn't help but worry about his life. Changbin answered him after thinking about it for a while.</p><p>-He's in love with you. I don't understand how, considering he saw you for the first time ever at the cafeteria. We really can't get much out of him regarding this, because he will always get super defensive every time we ask about you. He tells us to fuck off because you're his only. I-I really can't comprehend how he could fall for you so hard that fast, it's like you're his whole world, his eyes lit up every time he hears your name. He put you above everything and everyone just like that, and that's why we are scared of him for the first time in years. - He stopped for a moment to rub his eyes, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.</p><p>-He looked like he was ready to hurt Hyunjin the moment he heard what he wanted to do with you, but we knew he wouldn't actually kill him, we trust him, but with Felix...he had that look when he found out about what happened, the look that Lee Know has, not Minho, the look that is visible when he's stabbing people. He usually is able to control himself well, but...ugh I-I just knew when I saw it okay? He's really ready to kill Felix, and we are scared to death because no one is able to stop him when he gets lost in it, not even Hyunjin and I, and we won't lie, we're scared for our lives too, because for the first time he sees us as a threat too, especially after what Hyunjin did. - Changbin was looking at the floor, too ashamed to look at Jisung or Felix. </p><p>Hyunjin was crying silently, blaming himself for this, blaming himself for making Minho feel he was a threat. </p><p>Jisung couldn't believe what he was hearing. Love? Jisung wouldn't call what Minho was doing love at all. He didn't understand this. He remembered the warm gaze when he was looking at him in his calm state, but...was it really love? It was different from Felix's gaze. When Felix looked at him he made him feel safe and content, but with Minho, he could see the adoration, but he could also see something dark, it was small but it was there, despite this he didn't feel like the older boy could seriously hurt him before but right now he wasn't so sure anymore.</p><p>
  <em>He killed so many people.</em>
</p><p>Jisung looked at Felix who was trembling in fear in his hold and he promised himself to protect him at all costs. </p><p>If Minho...no, if Lee Know hurting him meant Felix's safety he will let him. He will willingly throw himself into the beast's arms.</p><p>
  <em>For Felix.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was all about Minho's past because I want you to be able to understand him better :)</p><p>Questions from you:<br/>"you said english wasnt your first language, where are you from? "<br/>I'm from Poland :)<br/>"Could we maybe get an idea of your update schedule? Also we've gone like three chapters without Minho im literally dying"<br/>Hmm I don't really have an update schedule I just post whenever I finish a chapter, but I'm trying my best to not let you wait for more than 5 days :)<br/>Oh and don't worry Minho is coming back in the next chapter. With a bang ;)</p><p>Have a nice day/night and thank you for commenting  ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. FOR YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>The room was silent. Everyone was lost in their thoughts.</p><p>Changbin and Hyunjin were lost in their memories, recalling every day spent with Minho, meanwhile Jisung and Felix were trying to process all of the new information about the older boy.</p><p>Jisung didn't even have much time to properly think about this when Changbin shot from his seat and started yelling after looking at his phone.</p><p>-Fuck! We need to move! - He screamed, running around the house and collecting the most necessary things. </p><p>-What?! What is happening?! - Jisung yelled, panicked. </p><p>-Minho! I got a tip! He will be here soon! Fuck how did he found out?! - He was still screaming, fully panicked, and started to push Jisung and Felix out of their seats. </p><p>Jisung started to shake in fear. No, no, not when Felix is here.</p><p>He quickly grabbed Felix's hand protectively, squeezing it tightly.</p><p>Felix was on the verge of tears. He knew that his life might come to an end today, and for what? For simply loving and caring about someone. </p><p>They quickly stumbled out of the house and ran to Changbin's car as fast as they could. Even mother nature got anxious as the sky was covered with dark clouds signaling that it was going to rain soon and the wind joined as well, blowing harshly at their faces.</p><p>Changbin didn't waste any second and pressed at the gas, the car protesting shortly before shooting straight ahead. Changbin tried to get to the highway as soon as possible knowing it would be harder for Minho to stop them there.</p><p>Jisung was holding Felix tight in his embrace scared to death about his safety. He was panicking, the only thought was to keep Felix safe. Hyunjin tried to calm them down from the passenger seat reassuring them, that they escaped on time. Jisung managed to calm down a little thanks to the other boy and rubbed slowly at Felix's back trying to calm him down too, but Hyunjin spoke way too fast. </p><p>The car shook suddenly, making them all stumble inside.</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin was wrong.</em>
</p><p>Red sports car hit them hard from the right, making the vehicle stumble to the side, Changbin losing control over it due to the high speed. They were so focused on getting away as fast as they could that they didn't think to look at the rearview mirror. If they looked they would see Minho tailing right behind them with furry written all over his face. It was no way they could outrun Minho with Changbin's Volvo. </p><p>Changbin pressed desperately onto the brakes, but it was too late. They crashed to the open field on the side and the car stopped after sliding a few meters from the highway. </p><p>
  <em>It was over.</em>
</p><p>Jisung quickly looked and checked on everyone and to his relief, they were all fine, but he knew not for long.</p><p>He looked at the rearview mirror and saw Minho marching in their direction with a gun in his right hand, his car parked on the side of the road.</p><p>His pace was steady and he looked like he wanted to kill not only Felix but them all. His expression was stone-cold, the grip on the weapon so tight his knuckles turned white.</p><p>Felix tugged at his grey hoodie, whimpering quietly in fear. </p><p>-Changbin. - Jisung said with a trembling voice. He was terrified, but the only thought in his mind right now was to protect Felix.</p><p>-I will get out of the car and try to stop him. You have to try and drive out of here. - He said feeling Felix shaking his head violently already protesting. </p><p>-No! I'm not letting you go and get hurt! - Felix screamed, crying loudly.</p><p>-Lix please, you know he's not going to kill me. Please think about me now, I would die if I ever lose you, you know he's trying to kill you, please do it for me. - Jisung tried to convince the boy, softly trying to get out of his strong grip.</p><p>-We are worried about Jisung too, Felix, but this is the most reasonable thing we can do right now, Minho would never kill Jisung. - Changbin said, trying to restart the car, failing because of his badly trembling hands. </p><p>-No! I'm going with you! - Felix continued to scream and Jisung was panicking at this point because Minho was close now. He reached out to try and lock the doors but it was too late. Minho swung the door open and pulled at Felix's hoodie harshly pulling him out of the car. </p><p>The rest of the boys panicked and got out of the car quickly. Minho gave the boy a solid slap on his cheek and then threw him on the ground, pointing his gun at him straight away.</p><p>He reloaded the gun.</p><p>-No! - All of the three boys screamed in unison, standing in front of the car with their hands reached out as if they were trying to grab Minho, but all of them were actually too scared to even touch him. Seeing Minho up close was even scarier, he looked like he was out of his mind. His eyes were dark and totally empty, his face straight, not showing any kind of emotion. He looked lifeless. </p><p>Jisung looked at the crying and trembling Felix, who was trying to reach his hand to Jisung and his heart broke at the sight. He didn't care if he would die at this point. Jisung walked in front of Felix and protected him with his own body hugging him tightly.</p><p>Felix was shaking and crying in his arms, and Changbin and Hyunjin were watching the scene warily, both on the edge not sure what to do, not sure how Minho would react to them getting involved. They had no idea if Minho considered them enemies right now, as he didn't even spare them a second glance, focused heavily on Felix and Jisung.</p><p>-Han fucking Jisung. Get the fuck away from him now. - Minho growled, his voice so cold, it sent a shiver down Jisung's spine. </p><p>
  <em>I can't.</em>
</p><p>-If you're going to kill him, you may kill me as well, because I can't live without him. - Jisung sobbed, looking straight at Felix's crying face. </p><p>-I'm not gonna repeat myself Jisung, get.the.fuck.away. - Minho's voice was dripping with acid, he never used that kind of tone on Jisung, and he was scared, but he forced himself to stand up, one hand holding Felix's tightly and faced Minho, looking him straight in the eyes. </p><p>-No. - He whispered simply, his voice being carried with the wind through the open field like a curse. Minho looked back at Jisung in silence that was being cut only by Felix's soft whimpers of fear. Jisung started to get dizzy at the intense stare of the older boy. He was scanning his face slowly, gun pointed at him now. Jisung looked at the gun briefly, gulping, knowing it was loaded, knowing one wrong move could make Minho pull the trigger. </p><p>They were staring at each other in silence for a good minute until Minho had enough.</p><p>Jisung felt a tug on his hoodie and the next thing he knew he was tossed harshly to the side by Minho himself forcing him out of his hold on Felix. </p><p>-Jisung! - Felix screamed, terrified. </p><p>-Don't fucking get in my way, kitten. - Minho growled right at Jisung's shocked face and got up to point his gun at Felix again. </p><p>-Let him go, please! - Felix begged weakly. He hated to see Jisung get hurt.</p><p>-Shut your fucking mouth. You had the audacity to touch, to fucking claim, what's mine?! No one's going to take him away from me, do you understand?! Your punishment is death. - Minho screamed, his loud voice followed by a gunshot.</p><p>Minho fired to the sky, showing everyone that he was serious, and Jisung felt like he was about to faint, but he fought with himself to move, to get his act together. </p><p>-I understand! - Felix yelled covering his ears, crying even louder. Jisung got up and threw his body on Minho, wrapping his arms tightly around the older's boy neck.</p><p>-Lee Know I beg you, he knows, he understands, I understand too, so please just stop. - Jisung whispered, his voice was trembling badly, but he managed the words to get out somehow. </p><p>-You betrayed me Jisung. You're just like everyone else. You chose someone else over me, just like them all. You're just like them. You're gonna leave me like everyone else, but that's okay because I'm not going to let that happen. You're not going anywhere, do you understand? I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me. You belong to me! - Minho screamed on top of his lungs, his eyes darkening even more with anger. He shoved Jisung again, the boy falling on his knees for a second time. </p><p>Jisung was shocked and scared. He never saw him this mad.</p><p>-Lee Know I beg you, stop, please, please stop! - Jisung begged weakly, the tears blurring his vision and voice shaking from trying to get out the words between his broken sobs.</p><p>-I'm not gonna stop Jisung, don't try to stop me. I'm going to kill this fucking bastard for touching you, for trying to steal you away from me. Only I'm allowed to claim you, whoever else does that needs to die. - Minho said coldly and pointed his gun back at Felix.</p><p>-Lee Know I won't leave! Felix is not going to take me away, so please don't do it! - Jisung screamed desperately. </p><p>-I don't believe you. You're lying. All people do is lie. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to fall for it my kitten, even if it's you who's asking, I'm not going to stop. - Minho said looking straight into Jisung's eyes and the younger boy shivered seeing absolutely nothing but darkness. Jisung knew he didn't have another choice. He quickly looked at Hyunjin and Changbin who were observing them quietly and attentively, both were in their fight-or-flight mode, ready to interfere at any moment.</p><p>-Now. - He mouthed in their direction and when they nodded slightly, Jisung got up on his shaky legs, put his arms around Minho's neck, pulled his head closer, and kissed him. Minho answered immediately as if on instinct, and he could hear Changbin and Hyunjin dragging crying Felix away to the car. He kissed Minho harder trying to distract him as well as he could. He kissed Minho's lips as if it was the last kiss in his life, messy, desperate, and deep. He pulled away only when he heard the car driving away. Minho immediately looked at the car and shoved Jisung away from himself, trying to shoot at the tires, but failed. </p><p>-You did that only to let him get away?! - Minho screamed looking at him, his eyes showed he felt betrayed. Jisung gulped nervously knowing he was fucked, but he didn't regret anything. Felix was safe it was all that mattered.</p><p>-No. I wanted to kiss you. - Jisung lied, but he knew that his trembling voice betrayed him and Minho didn't buy that. </p><p>The sky cried, and the loud lighting cut through the sky, following by heavy rain pouring down at them. Minho's angry face looked even eerier right now, and Jisung was mentally preparing himself for what was about to come. </p><p>-Oh really? So you want me that much? So you don't mind if I fuck you now, do you? - Minho said his voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>-I don't. - Jisung continued with his lies even when he knew Minho was mocking him. This made the older boy even angrier.</p><p>-I fucking hate liars and you know that. - He spat and grabbed Jisung by the collar of his hoodie, yanking him up and dragging him to his car, Jisung barely keeping up with his pace. He threw him to the back seat harshly and fished out a rope that was laying under the seat, he tied his wrists together very tightly, making Jisung whine softly in pain.</p><p>-Shut your pretty mouth. - Minho whispered and gave him a hard kiss, before going to the driver's seat. He made sure to lock the doors and started driving. Jisung was pressed into the seat by the speed the older boy was driving at. He had no idea where he was taking him. He decided to accept his fate and keep quiet even if it was hard. He knew angering him more was a very bad idea at the moment. He tried to calm himself down, trying to convince himself that Minho won't kill him. He knew he wanted to hurt him though, he saw it his eyes, but he was ready for the pain, he was prepared to take it in.</p><p>
  <em>For Felix.</em>
</p><p>After an hour or so, Jisung didn't really know, as he lost track of time, they stopped in front of a tall building. Jisung didn't recognize this area, but he was positive they were back in Seoul, the infrastructure feeling way too familiar. He got out of the car, and pulled Jisung out, just throwing him over his shoulder, too impatient to wait for him.</p><p>Soon they entered what Jisung suspected was the boy's apartment. He went with Jisung still on his shoulder straight to the bathroom and threw him on the ground. Jisung yelped in pain, feeling the hard tiles colliding with his back.</p><p>Minho untied the knot harshly and impatiently cutting Jisung's skin in the process, small droplets of blood covering his wrists in a flash. Jisung bit his bottom lip hard, trying to not make any noise. Minho started practically ripping the clothes off of Jisung's body, soon leaving him naked and shivering on the cold floor.</p><p>Minho was observing him intently, his burning gaze trailing over every inch of his trembling body. His eyes were still dark, and a smirk crept upon his handsome face.</p><p>Jisung gulped audibly, scared of what the older boy was planning to do.</p><p>He prayed that he will get out of this alive.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: Minho's brain stops working when it registers Jisung's lips on his lmao</p><p>What do you think will happen now? 👀<br/>I don't want to spoil anything but prepare your hearts for the next chapters because..yeah XD</p><p> </p><p>Have a wonderful day/night! <br/>Thank you for your comments and kudos and I love you all. ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. THE DEVIL'S WHISPER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div><p> </p><p>-You're dirty. I need to wash away his every touch. - He mumbled under his breath dragging Jisung to the shower stall.</p><p>-Stand still. - He instructed when he saw the younger boy's knees go weak. He turned the water on not caring that he himself was still in his jeans and t-shirt that got soaked immediately. Jisung shivered when Minho's soap covered hands started to scrub his entire body. His touches were harsh and frantic, and he scratched Jisung in the process making his body burn and bleed slightly in some places.</p><p>
  <em>He's gone mad.</em>
</p><p>-Lee Know, calm down please. - Jisung whined, the burn from the scratches getting worse by the second.</p><p>-No. You need to be clean for me. I need to erase him. - Minho said stubbornly scratching even harder. Jisung was crying in pain at this point, weakly begging him to stop. Minho didn't listen to him, he just continued to clean his body with one hand, the other one holding Jisung's waist tightly, preventing his body from moving.</p><p>None of Jisung's words managed to stop him, if anything he was getting only rougher with his touches by the second.</p><p> Jisung gasped when he suddenly felt two of Minho's soapy fingers entering his hole roughly.</p><p>-W-what are you doing? - Jisung cried, feeling the burning sting of pain at being stretched out.</p><p>-I need to clean you in here too since that fucker was inside of you. - Minho growled, pressing his fingers hard on his walls.</p><p>Jisung's body yerked at this.</p><p>-How deep did he go? Maybe I should use my dick instead because I will be able to reach so much deeper. - He chuckled. Jisung was trying to get away from his touch, feeling uncomfortable pain and Minho grabbed his neck with his other hand to keep him in place, choking him slightly.</p><p>-Did you let him come inside of you? If so, I should fill you twice as much. You need to fucking know who you belong to. - He whispered in his ear, staring to thrust his fingers in and out of his body harshly. Jisung struggled to breathe at this point the hold of his neck was getting tighter by the second.</p><p>-P-pleas-e - He managed to choke out, wishing for this to end. He was scared.</p><p>Minho let go of his neck hearing his voice, and he hugged him instead, thrusting his fingers deeper and slowing down a bit. Jisung took a big chunk of air, choking a sob afterward, because as Minho went deeper it hurt like hell, but started to feel so good at the same time. He hated himself so much for liking it at this moment.</p><p>-Please what, kitten? - Minho whispered, thrusting his fingers faster, but made sure to make his thrusts deep. Jisung couldn't stop a moan that escaped his trembling lips. He started to feel incredibly hot at the building sensation of arousal inside of him. He couldn't stop himself from enjoying it, Minho was just too good.</p><p>
  <em>Why I'm always so weak in front of him?</em>
</p><p>-Don't stop. - He wanted to slap himself for the words that came out of his mouth, but his brain had a battle with his body right now.</p><p>His head was screaming no, but his body was screaming yes.</p><p>-Don't stop? You want me to fuck you Jisung? Want to feel me inside of you? Want me to fill you? Want me to show you who you belong to? - Minho whispered, licking his ear, and Jisung shook his head in disagreement trying to fight with himself.</p><p>
  <em>I can't give in.</em>
</p><p>-No? Okay then. - Minho laughed and suddenly stopped the movement pulling his fingers out, making Jisung let out a long whine at the loss.</p><p>-What? If you don't want it there's no reason for me to continue. - He laughed tapping at Jisung's hard member teasingly. Jisung was surprised that Minho actually stopped, he expected him to take him against his own will anyway, but he didn't. Jisung frowned wishing Minho was that obedient when he was begging him to not hurt Felix earlier. It was confusing. </p><p>-Do you want to come that badly, kitten? - Minho asked, seeing Jisung's knees trembling slightly. Jisung was embarrassed, and angry at himself, that he couldn't control his body in this situation. Felix, Hyunjin, Changbin, and the rest of his friends too, were out there somewhere probably worried to death about him, and he was standing in the shower stall trembling pathetically in arousal just from a bit of fingering from Minho. From the person who tried to kill his soulmate.</p><p>
  <em>It was fucked up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am fucked up.</em>
</p><p>-No need to feel embarrassed kitten, it's only me. - Minho whispered kissing his neck softly. Jisung felt himself slowly melting. He didn't know why, but he couldn't resist Minho. It's as if there was a mysterious force pulling him in, whispering into his ears to get closer, like a devil's whisper. He felt like Minho put a spell or more like a curse on him. As if something was making him want to obey Minho. To submit to him. He was fighting back in his head but his body was not listening, gravitating towards Minho like a magnet. </p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why I am so weak?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why I can't stop myself from wanting him.</em>
</p><p>He felt Minho smirk against his skin, and he knew he lost this battle, and the older boy knew it too.</p><p>-Just ask me kitten, you know I will give you anything you want. - He said and sucked a bit harder at his sensitive skin.</p><p>-Please. - He whispered so quietly he was sure Minho didn't hear it because of the water still running hitting Minho's back harshly, but the other boy heard it. Heard it loud and clear and he smiled in victory.</p><p>
  <em>I totally lost.</em>
</p><p>He pushed his fingers back inside the younger boy and instantly started moving them at a fast pace bringing out loud pleasured moans from Jisung's mouth. He gave up and let it all out. Minho sucked and bit harshly at Jisung's skin breaking it again, but this time Jisung didn't care. He felt like a maniac for liking it, but at that moment it felt good. The weird mixture of pain and pleasure made him feel so high like he was on drugs.</p><p>It made him want more.</p><p>So much more.</p><p>-Good boy. - Minho praised him and twisted his fingers trying to find the younger's sweet spot. He let out a choked sob when Minho managed to find it eliciting an amused chuckle from the other. He thrust into the same spot excited to make the boy in his arms come.</p><p>Jisung was squirming in his hold, the intense pleasure getting too much for him. It was overwhelming. </p><p>It felt like freedom. </p><p>-Come for me, kitten. Show me how pretty you are when you come. - Minho said taking a hold of Jisung's chin and forcing him to look at him. Minho ranked his dark eyes over the younger's pleasured face taking in every detail, admiring the view in front of him.</p><p>-Lee K-know - Jisung whined being both embarrassed and aroused by the way the older boy was looking at him.</p><p>Jisung didn't want to admit it, but he loved it. Loved the way those dark eyes were focused on him. </p><p>On only him.</p><p>-From now on, no one else is allowed to see you like this. To hold you like this. To do this. - Minho breathed, his stare heavy and intense. Jisung nodded slightly obeying his words. With a few more thrusts he came hard moaning loudly, more tears escaping his eyes, despite the younger boy fighting to stop them. Jisung hated to admit it again, but it was the best orgasm he ever had, even though he came untouched.</p><p><em>How is that even possible?</em> </p><p>-You're so beautiful, kitten. - Minho praised him taking out his fingers and hugging the tired boy tightly. Jisung was trying to stabilize his breathing, his ears ringing loudly. He felt dazed.</p><p>Minho proceeded to gently this time clean him again, holding him securely in his hold and after he was finished he dragged him out of the shower slowly. </p><p>He sat him on the counter taking a few steps back and observed his body quietly. Jisung looked down, embarrassment washing over him again.</p><p>-I was right kitten, you look so fucking sexy covered in blood. - Minho said and he licked his lips, his eyes trailing over the droplets of blood pouring out of Jisung's small scratch and bit wounds. He got closer and pushed Jisung a little bit back, so his head could rest on the wall, his body exposed to Minho's hungry eyes. He darted his tongue out and started licking at the wounds slowly, tasting the blood, cleaning him, starting from his neck and going slowly down, licking at his chest, stomach, and legs. Jisung started to breathe heavily the mixture of pain and pleasure was back, clouding his senses yet again.</p><p>-You're mine Jisung, do you hear me? You can't let anyone touch you ever again. If I knew you wanted to be fucked that badly I would do it for you earlier. All you had to do was ask. All you had to do was come to me. - He mumbled sucking at Jisung's trembling thighs, marking him even more. </p><p>-Answer me Han Jisung. Who do you belong to? - Minho pressed when Jisung didn't answer him. </p><p>-Y-you. - Jisung choked out, submitting to the boy.</p><p>-Good boy. If you could only be that good from the start. - Minho whispered and rose to kiss Jisung gently. He moved his lips slowly, savoring the taste of the smaller boy.</p><p>Jisung shivered when Minho slid his tongue into his mouth sensually, the metallic taste of his own blood filling his mouth. Jisung kissed him back, giving up on himself. He didn't want to fight anymore.</p><p>He felt the older's fingers massaging at his entrance again, and he took a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>No matter what, he loved the taste of blood.</p><p>He loved the soft lips hugging his so perfectly.</p><p>He loved his burning touches on his skin.</p><p>He loved the bitting, the scratching, loved the harsh words and commands.</p><p>He loved all of it.</p><p>Fresh tears started to slowly escape his eyes at this realization. He felt dirty and disgusted by himself, for feeling this way, for wanting the older boy, for yearning for his touch, even when he was hurting him so much.</p><p>He couldn't help but think he was mentally fucked up.</p><p>Minho broke the kiss feeling the hot tears on his face.</p><p>-What's wrong kitten, you don't like it? - He whispered, his eyes softening slightly, thumbs wiping away the tears. Jisung looked into his eyes, dark with want, but worry and softness visible if you look long enough. </p><p>He was confused.</p><p>Minho didn't show any mercy earlier when he was bailing his eyes out, and whining in incredible pain, but right now, he got soft just from seeing a few small tears. </p><p>-You don't want me, right? I expected this. - Minho said slowly, his voice sounded sad, pained almost. He removed any touch from Jisung and went to fetch a big white towel in complete silence.</p><p>Jisung suddenly felt bad. He shouldn't have. It was a boy who hurt him so much, the boy who hurt Felix, but yet there he was feeling like shit for hurting Minho's feelings. </p><p>-Lee Know...- Jisung whispered, not sure what to say next. He didn't answer and instead started to slowly dry the smaller's boy body with a towel, not even looking at his face. </p><p>
  <em>Is this a tactic to make me feel bad? Because it's fucking working.</em>
</p><p>Jisung just couldn't get out of his head the conversation he had with Changbin and Hyunjin about Minho's past. He could see it now.</p><p>It was right in front of him.</p><p>When the cold and dark look was gone from his eyes replaced with pain and sadness he understood why Hyunjin and Changbin stayed by his side.</p><p>Minho just wasn't fake. He was raw and open with his emotions, and seeing the genuine pain in his eyes, not hidden by anything, made Jisung's heart clench. He looked so vulnerable right now like everything could break him at this very moment.</p><p>It was the first time Jisung saw him like this, and he already hated it. </p><p>He hated to see Minho in pain.</p><p>He softly dried his hair and left the bathroom only to come back with some of his clothes.</p><p>
  <em>I hate this silence.</em>
</p><p>He got out of his wet clothes and dressed himself, drying his hair quickly too. Jisung just observed the boy, contemplating what he should say or if he should say anything at all.</p><p> He carefully clothed Jisung next and then picked him up from the counter in his arms, hugging his body. Jisung wrapped his arms around his neck and tried to look into his eyes, but the other boy was avoiding his gaze, looking away.</p><p>He went to what Jisung assumed was his bedroom and carefully laid Jisung on his bed, tucking him in. Jisung could feel the blood sticking slightly to his clothes, but he kept quiet, the burn feeling like nothing compared to the guilt eating him up from the inside. </p><p>
  <em>Why I'm feeling so bad?</em>
</p><p>Minho laid down on the other side on the big bed, his back facing Jisung, staying as far away from him as possible. </p><p>Jisung didn't know what happened. In the shower, Minho didn't have any problem forcing himself on him, but when they went out he suddenly was hurt by the rejection. </p><p>As if the devil inside of him suddenly left, showing him Minho, not Lee Know, but Minho, who was hurt and sad.</p><p>Jisung placed his hand on his hurting heart, which was beating loudly in his chest, overwhelmed with all of these emotions. </p><p> <em>Why I am feeling this way? </em> </p><p>
  <em>What do I do now?</em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What could suddenly be wrong with Minho?</p><p>As always thank you so so much for leaving comments and kudos ❤<br/>Love you all so much and I'm happy you're enjoying the story.<br/>Have a wonderful day/night ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. PROMISE ME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's eyes widened when he heard small sniffs coming from Minho.</p><p>
  <em>He's crying.</em>
</p><p>Jisung sat up abruptly looking over at the older's shaking body in shock. </p><p>He didn't know how should he react. Did Minho want to even talk to him right now?</p><p>
  <em>Did I really hurt him this much?</em>
</p><p>His own eyes started to slowly fill with tears at the sight, and he said fuck it when Minho started to whimper softly.</p><p>
  <em>The sound was heartbreaking.</em>
</p><p>-Minho. - Jisung whispered and wanted to slap himself when the older's body froze. Right. Minho didn't know that Jisung knew about his real name. </p><p>Jisung panicked when he started crying even louder after a minute of silence. </p><p>-Minho. - Jisung repeated placing his hand carefully on his back, rubbing it softly. </p><p>Minho suddenly sat up and pulled Jisung into his lap gently, hugging him tightly and crying into his shoulder.</p><p>Jisung started crying too, he couldn't take it when someone was so hurt. He started petting the older's boy hair softly, trying to calm him down.</p><p>-Minho please, don't cry. - Jisung said, choking on his own sobs.</p><p>-I'm horrible. I'm horrible. I hurt you again. I did it again. - Minho was mumbling and for the first time, Jisung wished Minho would be aggressive again, so he wouldn't have to see this heartbreaking side of him, that made Jisung feel like he was the bad one here. </p><p>
  <em>Was he crying like that too when he hurt me back at the hotel?</em>
</p><p>Jisung's lips quivered at that thought.</p><p>-Minho. I'm fine. It's okay. You're not horrible. - Jisung tried to convince him that it was okay because even though his body was hurting, his heart was hurting much more right now. Minho was trembling so badly in his hold.</p><p>-Please don't stop. Say it again. - He whispered.</p><p>-Say what? You're not horrible? - Jisung asked confused at which part he wanted to hear again.</p><p>-No...my name. - Minho said, and Jisung let out a small breath of relief.</p><p>
  <em>He wasn't angry at me for using it.</em>
</p><p>-Minho...- Jisung repeated softly, hugging him even tighter.</p><p>The older boy let out another choked sob.</p><p>-I can't lose you Jisung, I can't. I need you so much. I can't live without you. - He cried and Jisung was speechless. He didn't expect Minho to be feeling so strongly about him, and he couldn't understand that, no matter how hard he tried.</p><p>-Minho...why me? I'm fucking broken, and full of issues, I don't even know if I can truly love you or anyone really. - Jisung tried to convince the other boy to stop hurting himself like this. He didn't trust himself.</p><p>Jisung wasn't stupid. He felt the chemistry between them, but he didn't know if he could handle it, if he could love Minho enough, if he would be able to trust the boy, to completely forgive him. He wasn't good at dealing with people like Chan was. He didn't know how to take care of his own problems so how he could take care of another person?</p><p>-I guess I like things that are broken because I'm fucking broken too. I don't know Jisung, you're just perfect. The moment I saw your big innocent eyes I knew it has to be you. No one ever made me feel like this before, I feel like I can't breathe without you. It's okay if you don't love me, no one ever loved me anyway, so it's fine, just...just stay with me. Don't leave me I beg you. - Jisung felt his heart go wild at the words leaving the boy's mouth. He never felt so needed since the day he saved Felix. </p><p>
  <em>No one ever loved me anyway.</em>
</p><p>These words were like a bullet to Jisung's trembling heart. He knew how it felt like. He knew how it was like when you just wanted to be loved, but no one was able to give you what you needed. Looking at Minho right now reminded him of how he was before he met Felix. He didn't get any love at all. His parents always too busy, choosing the career over his own son. His friends, always shoving him aside for other people, better, cooler ones. His first boyfriend, breaking up with him after a week because it was a stupid bet he made with the cool kids. Before he met Felix and the rest of his current friends he was like this too, and he hated that Minho is feeling what he was feeling back then, because it sucks, it sucks so much.</p><p>-Minho, I wish I could give you what you want, I wish I could love you, but I don't know if I can, I don't want to fake it and hurt you more. - Jisung didn't lie. He was done with the lies, that wasn't what Minho needed. He was different, so different from people in this world that were mostly full of shit, the real ones were like a needle in a haystack, so hard to find, and difficult to understand how it got here, pricking your finger when you finally found it, the unexpected pain shocking you.  </p><p>Minho was just like that. A shock wave. A strong one.</p><p>-You wanting to love me even though I'm such a horrible person is enough for me. You're too good for this world Jisung. I don't fucking deserve you, but I can't let you go or I will give up on life because you became the reason I want to keep going. If I lose another important person in my life I wouldn't be able to take it anymore. - Minho tightened his grip on Jisung's waist as if he was afraid he will disappear, hurting Jisung with this action, but he didn't even flinch knowing the older didn't mean to hurt him right now.</p><p>Hearing those words put pressure on Jisung. He was scared, scared to think he, Han Jisung, was a reason for someone's will to live. He started to slowly understand Minho's behavior, not completely, but just enough to not want to leave him. He wanted to help him.</p><p>
  <em>Fix him.</em>
</p><p>The thought of the older boy hurting was suddenly unbearable to Jisung.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>-I won't leave you. - He whispered knowing those words will bring big consequences, but he couldn't say no. Something was telling him he can't lose this boy. He made his decision right now and there. He didn't care if it will hurt, he was used to the pain anyway. </p><p>-So will you break up with Felix? - Minho asked, his voice full of hope and a hint of anger, still having hard feelings for the freckled boy.</p><p>-We were never together Minho. What happened between us...it's hard to explain. We just wanted both to feel loved. Just this once. You have to understand that Felix is a very important person in my life, our bond is special, but it isn't the type of love you're thinking. - Jisung tried to explain, being cautious with his words.</p><p>-So you won't do it again? - Minho whispered trying to hold his anger in.</p><p>-Yes. We both agreed to not do it again. - Jisung confirmed remembering their conversation at the vacation house, feeling a light tug at his heart when he wondered how Felix is holding on right now, he's probably so worried and scared. </p><p>-Promise me. - Minho said raising his head and looking Jisung straight in his eyes.</p><p>-Only if you promise me to not hurt Felix any more. - Jisung decided to push his luck and Minho's jaw tensed. Jisung knew when he saw it. Minho was taking promises very seriously.</p><p>-I promise you to try my hardest to not do that. - He finally said unsure if he could keep the promise. However, that was enough for Jisung, he knew Minho was trying hard, and he smiled.</p><p>-Then I promise you too, to not let Felix or anyone else make love to me. - Jisung said.</p><p>-No, kissing too, and touching too, everything that is even slightly romantic or sexual. Please Jisung I will hold it in with hugs and even hand holdings, but nothing except for that. - Jisung nodded and put his hand on Minho's cheek smiling when the boy leaned into his touch.</p><p>-Alright, I promise. - He whispered. It was enough for him. The older boy smiled brightly and the heavy weight lifted from Jisung's heart seeing him smile again. However, Minho's smile fell when his eyes shifted to Jisung's neck, dried blood covering most of the skin. </p><p>-I'm so sorry Jisung. - Minho whispered and wanted to get up, probably to get something he could treat his wounds with, but Jisung stopped him. He felt very emotional right now, and he didn't want the older boy to leave even for a second.</p><p>-It's okay. I'm fine. Don't go anywhere. - Jisung said and hugged him with his whole body, his fingers tangling into Minho's dark locks tightly and his legs wrapping around his hips. He didn't want the other boy to hurt more, having to clean the wounds that he made.</p><p> Minho frowned at this, but hugged him back and tucked his head into Jisung's neck starting to lick the dried blood away instead. Jisung let out a surprised squeak, he wasn't expecting him to do this. Jisung decided to just let him, relaxing in his hold, and massaged his scalp gently as he let out small whimpers at his ministrations. After cleaning his neck Minho untangled Jisung's hands from his hair and licked clean at his wrists too. </p><p>Jisung's heart was palpitating at this point.</p><p>-All clean. - He said when he finished and gave Jisung a small kiss on the lips. Jisung was a blushing mess because he was being so caring and sweet all of a sudden.</p><p>
  <em>Where did the angry Lee Know go?</em>
</p><p>-You're the cutest. - Minho chuckled noticing his red cheeks. </p><p>-No, you. - Jisung joked and lifted his eyebrows in surprise when he saw Minho getting shy and look down. Jisung squealed at the adorable sight, loving all the new sides the older boy was showing him tonight. He tackled him down on the bed and Minho let out a soft grunt and chuckled afterward, caging Jisung in his arms who got comfortable on top of him.</p><p>
  <em>Why Minho can't be like this all the time?</em>
</p><p>Jisung yawned feeling exhausted after this eventful and crazy day. For a second he thought if he should ask Minho to allow him to call Felix and the rest of his friends to let them know everything was fine but decided against it at the last moment. He didn't want to risk ruining this peaceful moment and getting Minho angry again. He forced his brain to push these thoughts away and got more comfortable on top of the boy.</p><p>-Let's sleep, kitten. - Minho whispered and reached out for the lamp on the nightstand to turn it off, and then put the covers over their bodies. </p><p>Jisung felt himself drifting away slowly surrounded by the other's warmth, the arms tightly holding him making him feel safe. </p><p>
  <em>I really wish it could always be like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Safe and warm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I legit cried writing this chapter :( </p><p>I have a feeling this story is going to be long because new ideas just keep coming and coming.</p><p>As always thank you for your comments and kudos and I'm so happy seeing that you're waiting for the next chapter, it motivates me so much to write for you guys ❤</p><p>Have a nice day/night. ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. GUILTY PLEASURE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐: If you thought it won't get more violent or sexual, I'm telling you, now it's a good time to leave.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><p>Jisung woke up in Minho's arms. The older boy was holding him close and tight to his body, Jisung being on top of him just like they fell asleep.</p><p>He smiled listening to the older's steady heartbeat, his ear pressed against his chest. He slept for the whole night, and he felt so rested and content right now. His neck and the rest of his body was hurting, but it didn't bother him that much. Even the heavy rain, that he could hear and see behind a big window didn't bother him. He usually didn't like the rain because it made his mood always drop, but right now it felt calming.</p><p>He slowly tried to get out of Minho's grip without waking him up and smiled when he succeeded. Minho only turned to the side and hugged the pillow next to him probably thinking it was Jisung.</p><p>The sight was heartwarming.</p><p>Jisung felt a little scared. He caught himself developing warm feelings towards the boy, especially after that night when he opened up to him.</p><p>Maybe it wasn't exactly love, but he felt like he started to care for him.</p><p>
  <em>A lot.</em>
</p><p>Despite it not being as strong emotion as love it was still bad because that's where it usually starts.</p><p>He slowly started to regret his decision of promising Minho to never leave him yesterday.</p><p>In the heat of the moment, he promised him such a big thing.</p><p>
  <em>Minho was dangerous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if he kills someone again? What if I will go to hell for helping out a murderer? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if someday Minho will get so mad at me, he will kill me too?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if he kills one of my friends?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's in the mafia. He does horrible things.</em>
</p><p>The warm feelings from yesterday started to evaporate from his body slowly, fear and doubt filling it instead.</p><p>Jisung wanted to trust him, but he couldn't. Not when he could still clearly see those empty and dark eyes looking at him at the back of his memory. </p><p>His anxiety started to kick in.</p><p>
  <em>I need to get out of here.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He quietly went downstairs. He didn't look into the other rooms as tempting as it was.</p><p>He found the kitchen and grabbed a glass to fill it with cold water. He sighed as he took the first sip. He felt fully awake now and calmed his racing heart a bit. He had a feeling he shouldn't have left the bed, but fuck it.</p><p>
  <em>I need to see Felix.</em>
</p><p>He froze when he glanced at the living room, which was an open space connected to the corridor and the kitchen. He saw Lee Know's phone laid down on the coffee table in front of the couch.</p><p>He was tempted.</p><p>
  <em>Just one call to Felix. That's all I want.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't even need to escape I just need to hear Felix's voice.</em>
</p><p>He made his way towards the phone, his heartbeat speeding up with every step. He could get caught and make him angry, but he needed to make sure Felix was okay.</p><p>As he got the phone in his hands he heard Minho's voice calling his name. He froze, and his mind started to panic.</p><p>
  <em>What do I do? Do I hide? Do I go to him?</em>
</p><p>He didn't even have time to think more or take one step when he heard Minho's screaming angry voice behind him.</p><p>-Han Jisung! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Put the damn phone down this instant! - Jisung was so startled he dropped the glass he was holding, the cold water spilling everywhere and the glass shattering around his bare feet. He turned around and gulped when he saw Lee Know.</p><p>
  <em>Yes. This was definitely Lee Know in front of me.</em>
</p><p>He started to take slow steps towards him, his dark eyes focused on the phone miraculously still in his hands.</p><p>Jisung automatically started backing away from him forgetting about the glass that cut painfully his feet as he stepped on it. He let out a yelp of pain.</p><p>The older boy took this chance and quickly ran to him snatching the phone away from his hands hastily, and dragged him away from the mess of glass and blood by his forearm. Jisung felt hot silent tears of pain and fear rolling slowly down his cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>So much for being soft and warm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was all a lie.</em>
</p><p>He threw his trembling body on the bed, holding him down firmly by his wrists.</p><p>-You fucking liar! You tried to run away from me, didn't you?! I fucking knew it, I can't trust anyone! You're just like them! - He spat looking at him in pure anger.</p><p>-I only wanted to let Felix know that I'm fine! He's worried! - Jisung tried to protest, choking on his sobs. He was angry at himself. Angry that he believed Minho could change within a night, but here he was hurting him again.</p><p>
  <em>Was all of it fake? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His tears yesterday looked so real, yet, right now I couldn't help, but think it was all a dream.</em>
</p><p>-Him again! Why the fucking Lee Felix always has to get in my way! - He growled angrily. Jisung only cried louder. He was afraid the promise of not hurting Felix that he made yesterday was no longer valid.</p><p>-You need to be punished. - He said with a terrifying smirk adorning his face and Jisung shivered. He let go of him and stood up leaving the room. Jisung just laid there, knowing it's useless to try and run away.</p><p>
  <em>Everything's useless. I'm useless.</em>
</p><p>He came back with a black box in his hands and Jisung averted his gaze. He didn't even want to know what was in it.</p><p>Minho took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Jisung's left hand to the metal headboard of the bed. He then proceeded to turn Jisung around roughly the cold metal of handcuffs rubbing painfully on his wrists.</p><p>Jisung was just crying. Crying out of pain, anger, and disappointment. </p><p>
  <em>He's not even listening to me.</em>
</p><p>Minho didn't even look at his crying face, his expression stone-cold. He yanked the smaller boy's sweatpants down along with his boxers, sliding them off his legs and throwing the clothing on the floor. He manhandled Jisung so that his bottom would be stuck out a bit in the air. He slowly caressed the soft exposed skin and Jisung gulped audibly, already having an idea what the older boy intended to do.</p><p>He cried out when he felt the first slap.</p><p>
  <em>It hurt like hell. </em>
</p><p>Minho smiled with satisfaction when he saw a large red mark of his palm on Jisung's skin. He licked his lips and slapped him again, even harder.</p><p>-Me or Felix, kitten? - He growled lowly.</p><p>-Felix. - Jisung choked out without hesitation.</p><p>He panicked when he felt Minho dropping his body back on the bed.</p><p>Minho saw red. He got up and took a leather whip and manhandled Jisung back to the previous position.</p><p>-Me or Felix? - He repeated.</p><p>Jisung hesitated this time. He could just say "Minho" and make him stop, but he felt rebellious right now. He was angry at him. So incredibly angry, and he didn't want to give him that damn satisfaction.</p><p>-F-Felix. No matter how many times you ask. - Jisung spat, his anger visibly present in his voice.</p><p>
  <em>Another slap.</em>
</p><p>Jisung screamed.</p><p>The lash broke his skin, the hit turning his vision white from the pain. He felt like he was about to faint.</p><p>Minho didn't even flinch at the sound, only smiling as he hit the other side equally hard drawing another scream out of the trembling boy. Jisung whimpered when he felt blood running down his thighs.</p><p>The sight only turned Minho on. He was long gone, lost in his trance.</p><p>Minho started licking his blood, pressing his tongue hard against the wounds on purpose, drawing more pained whimpers out of Jisung. He was squirming in his hold, trying to get away, but Minho was way too strong, holding him so tight he felt his fingers digging into his hips.</p><p>He hit him again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>
  <em>And again.</em>
</p><p>The lash breaking his soft skin on his butt, thighs, and back.</p><p>Jisung was really close to fainting. He didn't even have the strength to cry at this point. He left powerless, the pain getting numb, his ears ringing loudly.</p><p>He fought with himself though. He stubbornly kept his eyes open despite not being able to see anything due to the tears clouding his vision.</p><p>Minho suddenly stuck his tongue inside Jisung's hole making the boy choke on his spit violently.</p><p>He whined when Minho pushed past his rim of muscles forcefully trying to reach as deep as he could.</p><p>Jisung cried out loud because he didn't feel anything like this before.</p><p>-I bet Felix can't do that, hmm? - Minho laughed darkly after he said that, pushing two fingers in his hole instead, using Jisung's own blood as a lubricant.</p><p>Jisung hated it. Hated that his body was enjoying the stimulation again, small moans slipping from his lips, despite Jisung trying so hard to keep them in biting his lips to the point of drawing blood.</p><p>-Felix or me? - Minho tried again, his fingers pressing roughly at Jisung's prostate, making him choke out a string of moans at the pleasure.</p><p>-Fe...F-Felix. - He whined.</p><p>Jisung didn't know why he was being so stubborn. Minho was giving him so much pleasure, but the pain was just as strong, every part of his body screaming for help, burning as if he was set on fire, but the anger was winning.</p><p>He was so angry.</p><p>Angry that Minho lied to him.</p><p>Angry that Minho was hurting him again.</p><p>But most importantly he was angry at himself.</p><p>Angry that even if he could stop this, he wouldn't.</p><p>-You're enjoying it, aren't you? That's why you're so stubborn. I guess you really want me to fuck you today. - Minho growled pulling his fingers out and flipping Jisung over, hovering over him and hungrily ranking his dark eyes over Jisung's body.</p><p>-You're so fucking beautiful. - Minho whispered and Jisung looked at his face. The face covered with his blood, a sinister smirk adorning his lips. Dark eyes full of lust.</p><p>At this moment Jisung knew he was fucked up. Because this sight not only scared him but actually turned him on too.</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to hell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so going to hell.</em>
</p><p>Minho started sucking at his neck, stopping for a moment to rip his shirt off quickly then his hands were sliding over his naked body, exploring every inch of it. His attention was mainly focused on his thighs kneading at them roughly, soon his hands being replaced by his lips, sucking and biting, drawing even more blood and sinful sounds from the smaller boy underneath him. </p><p>The fingers were soon back inside of him, but this time it was three of them.</p><p>Jisung arched off the bed slightly, letting out a long moan, loving it when the pleasure overpowered the pain again.</p><p>-You don't understand Jisung, you don't understand how perfect you are, how good you look right now, how much I want you, all of you. - Minho was whispering in his ear, Jisung melting into his touch, the words clouding his senses, taking away the ability to think properly.</p><p>
  <em>I want more.</em>
</p><p>-Minho. - Jisung whined. The older boy smirked and put his hand on Jisung's neck choking him. Jisung struggled to breathe and choked on air as the movement of Minho's fingers increased in speed.</p><p>He felt sick, sick for enjoying it while he felt like he was about to die at the same time.</p><p>-You look beautiful choking on air, kitten. - Minho laughed. His dark eyes watching him in fascination.</p><p>-By the way, it's master for you. - Minho growled, pressing onto his neck harder.</p><p>-N-no..- Jisung choked out with difficulty. His head felt light, the lack of oxygen making his lungs burn painfully, yet, he refused to call Minho that. He wasn't his master. He was not going to give in.</p><p>-Don't be stubborn kitten, or you will faint soon. - Minho warned, seeing Jisung's face turning incredibly pale.</p><p>-Ma- - Jisung tried, but stopped, not being able to form a sentence too short on oxygen, he started to see black dots slowly expanding and clouding his vision. Minho softened his grip a little bit seeing Jisung was about to faint.</p><p>Jisung tried to take as much air as possible in his lungs, the organ crying out in relief when the needed supply of air was able to get inside. Jisung coughed, his throat burning and tears rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>-Say it kitten, I know you can do it. - Minho encouraged kissing his tears away lovingly.</p><p>The duality of this man was scaring Jisung as fuck.</p><p>-M-ma-ster. - Jisung rasped, his breathing irregular and shallow. He didn't want to fight anymore knowing he could actually faint if he continued this. </p><p>-What a good kitten. See? That wasn't too hard love. - Minho praised him, licking the blood from his lips hungrily. He let go of his neck completely and Jisung instantly started to take deep breaths, his lungs thanking him for the much-needed air. Minho laughed watching him, an amused smile on his face.</p><p>He stood up and grabbed the box again. Jisung closed his eyes trying to focus on his breathing and steady it.</p><p>Minho fished out a pair of white cat ears and giggling to himself like a maniac, yanked Jisung's weak body to a sitting position, placing them neatly on his head. He licked his lips and just watched the younger boy in awe.</p><p>Jisung started back at him with glossy eyes and a still slightly quickened breath. </p><p>He didn't know what was going on anymore.</p><p>-You're unreal. My beautiful kitten. - He whispered and latched onto his lips, kissing the boy with passion. Jisung whined softly and returned the kiss, his free hand tangling in Minho's hair.</p><p>Jisung was in too deep. He didn't care that he was going to hell. He didn't care that he could die.</p><p>He wanted him.</p><p>He needed him.</p><p>This is exactly what he needed. This is what he so desperately was looking for. This is what Felix wasn't able to give him. This burning feeling in his heart. This incredible want for someone. This kind of feeling that makes you go absolutely crazy.</p><p>Because at this point Jisung wasn't going to lie to himself, he was fucking crazy, and he didn't care.</p><p>Minho was shocked when he felt Jisung pushing his tongue forcefully into his mouth, and he let him take control for a moment, amused by the situation, his heart beating wildly against his chest at given affection.</p><p>Minho pushed him to lay on his back and kissed him again, this time taking full control of the kiss. Jisung followed obediently, melting under him, his lips moving just as desperately.</p><p>Minho grabbed the younger boy's thighs roughly and spread them wide apart. Jisung only whining into his lips as a reply to the action. Minho quickly pulled his shirt over his head and got out of his pants and boxers next, Jisung watching him with wanting eyes and observing his toned body.</p><p>-Like what you see, kitten? - Minho teased and smirked when Jisung nodded his head.</p><p>-You'll get a reward since you're so obedient right now. - Minho said and freed Jisung's left hand that's been cuffed to the bed. Jisung let out a breath of relief and waved his hand around trying the shake off the pain.</p><p>Minho without any warning shoved three fingers into him drawing a surprised moan out of the boy. He checked if he was still stretched enough and nodded to himself when confirming it. He didn't wait for any second longer and grabbed Jisung's thighs as he pushed his member inside of him roughly, Jisung choking on air at the action. Minho was way too big.</p><p>-How you're still so tight. - Minho groaned, pushing his member as deep as he could. Jisung put his arms around Minho's back, his nails digging at his skin, the pain of the stretch burning at his walls. Minho hissed, but let Jisung do whatever he wanted.</p><p>-So full. - Jisung mumbled, his eyes closed. He threw his head back and moaned loudly when Minho moved just slightly brushing at his prostate.</p><p>
  <em>We barely even started and he found it already.</em>
</p><p>Jisung was trembling, biting at his lips and whining as Minho was holding his hips back from moving, Jisung trying to make Minho hit the spot again.</p><p>-So fucking gorgeous. - Minho growled and pulled his member out slamming back hard aiming at the same spot. Jisung screamed in pleasure the force of the hit making it one hundred times better.</p><p>-Scream for me Jisung. - Minho whined repeating the action, and finding a rhythm, making Jisung a moaning and screaming mess under him soon after. </p><p>Minho felt proud and more turned on than he ever was in his entire life. Jisung felt so good around him, and the beautiful sounds leaving his red, blood-covered lips made him lose his mind.</p><p>Jisung scratched at his back harder, Minho loving the pain, wanting more. He wanted Jisung to make him bleed.</p><p>-Don't hold back, kitten. - He whispered in his ear, his hips moving faster. Jisung cried out and obliged, breaking Minho's skin with his fingernails. Minho kissed his lips messily, loving the taste of blood on his tongue.</p><p>He was addicted.</p><p>Minho put Jisung's right leg on his shoulder, trying to go even deeper, Jisung mumbling incoherent words pulling him down closer to his body.</p><p>-Master, please! - Jisung cried feeling himself getting closer. Minho smiled in satisfaction at the name Jisung used and started to stroke his member to help him reach his high.</p><p>-You can come. Come on, kitten. - Minho moaned when Jisung clenched around him in reply. He growled when the tightness made him see stars, feeling himself getting closer too.</p><p>-Minho! - Jisung came after a few more thrusts moaning his name loudly. Minho's thursts became messy as Jisung clenched on him again, chasing his orgasm desperately, making Jisung squirm on the bed and cry from oversensitivity as Minho didn't slow down.</p><p>-So pretty for me. - Minho hugged him, and after a few thrusts, he came inside of the smaller boy crying out his release, ridding out his high slowly. Jisung whined at the hot liquid filling him,  loving this feeling.</p><p>Minho stayed inside of the younger boy refusing to let his come drip from Jisung's hole. He turned them carefully around laying Jisung on top of him and hugged him tightly, both boys trying to catch their breath.</p><p>-Me or Felix. - Minho asked still panting slightly.</p><p>-You. - Jisung mumbled about to pass out.</p><p>-Who? - Minho pressed pretending he didn't hear.</p><p>-You. Minho. Lee Minho! - Jisung said a little louder.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Minho smiled. </p><p>Jisung chose him.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The real ride is starting now :)<br/>You have to be prepared for a lot of confusion with this story. </p><p>Thank you so much for all the love you're giving this story. I appreciate every comment and kudos.<br/>Have a nice day/night. ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. LET ME HELP YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Jisung opened his eyes slowly, immediately regretting this decision, as a wave of pain washed over his whole body. </p><p>He had a splitting headache, his whole body felt numb, and he couldn't move. He turned his head slightly to the left looking out of the big window. The sun was slowly setting down, he must have slept till the late afternoon.</p><p>He shivered when he looked at his hand, that was still covered in blood, the sheets he was lying on were red as well. He looked around the room in search for Minho, but he wasn't there. His eyes watered, because every small movement caused him great pain, there wasn't a body part that didn't hurt or sting. </p><p>Minho just left him here, in a mess of his own blood. Alone.</p><p>Jisung let his tears fall as he felt helpless.</p><p>Deceived.</p><p>Used.</p><p>Was it Minho's goal from the start? Fuck him and then leave him to die?</p><p>
  <em>What happened to "I can't live without you"? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it not sincere? All of those words whispered into his ears earlier, all of those touches?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he said he loves me.</em>
</p><p>He tried to sit up, but his body didn't want to cooperate, another wave of pain hit him like a train. </p><p>-Minho! - Jisung called out as loud as he could, his voice cracking mid-sentence, but he was met with silence.</p><p>Minho didn't even leave a note. Nothing. He was just gone.</p><p>Jisung cried even harder. He thought everything was going to be fine now.</p><p>Even though he was dying from the pain now, he didn't regret having sex with Minho, he would be lying if he said it wasn't good. He never felt like this before. He never let himself come undone like this, give in to the desire the way he did earlier. If only the aftermath of this wouldn't be so painful. </p><p>He didn't know how long he was just lying here, crying pathetically when suddenly he heard a loud sound of glass breaking downstairs and an alarm went off, hurting Jisung's ears.</p><p>He panicked. It couldn't be Minho, why would he break-in into his own house?</p><p>Who is it? Did someone come to kill him?</p><p>Jisung started panicking, trying to get out of bed, but failed miserably, crying out in pain. </p><p>He heard the doors opening and closing, running footsteps could be heard on the second floor and Jisung knew whoever that was is going to find him in a matter of seconds. He gave up, his head falling onto the pillow heavily, his eyes closing, waiting for the person to just end him.</p><p> The door to the room he was in opened with force, almost breaking it in the process. Jisung was afraid to open his eyes.</p><p>-Oh my fucking god, Jisung... - His eyes shot open, and his heart started beating wildly when he heard the crying voice.</p><p>-Channie? - Jisung managed to rasp out, his throat still feeling dry like a desert. He wanted to look at him, but his head felt too heavy. A wave of relief washed over his body. He was not going to die.</p><p>-Jisung what the fuck, what that sick fuck did to you, oh my god, why the hell is there blood everywhere?! - Chan started screaming. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him.</p><p>Chan quickly ran over to Jisung and pulled the covers aside, gasping when he took a look at Jisung's naked body, covered with wounds, a mixture of dried and fresh blood was all over him.</p><p>-Jisung... - Chan started crying loudly, wailing his heart out while burying his face in the bloody sheets next to Jisung's body. His heart broke. Jisung looked horrible. </p><p>-Channie. - Jisung sniffed. The sound of his friend crying broke his heart and made him cry too. He put his hand on Chan's hair, caressing it lightly even if the movement hurt him. He hated to see Chan like this. </p><p>-I'm going to kill this bastard. - Chan cried when he lifted his head and looked at Jisung's face, choking on his sobs. </p><p>-Chan...no, let it go, please, just take me home. - Jisung whispered. He was tired. He wanted to go home, far away from this place. </p><p>-No, I'm taking you to the hospital, and then to the police station. - Chan said sternly, anger evident in his shaky voice.</p><p>Jisung gulped nervously. There's no way he's going to do this. He hated the idea of going to the hospital, people probably will be judging him, and he hated that they will have to look at his body. The police station was even worse. Minho would flip if they would report him, and it's probably useless too, no one's going to believe him.</p><p> -Channie, no, I beg you. It looks worse than it is, the wounds are not deep, just let Felix do this. Police are not even an option, and you know it. - Jisung begged the older to let it go.</p><p>-Felix is going to have a heart attack if he sees that. - Chan said in full seriousness. Jisung felt his lips quiver at the thought. Chan was right, it's going to break Felix's heart.</p><p>-Then you do it Channie. - Jisung felt bad asking Chan, but he was the best option. He was not ashamed of being naked in front of Chan, because he was the closest to him right after Felix, and they already saw each other naked a couple of times. He knew it still could be a little awkward for Chan, touching him, but he couldn't think of someone else, and he knew Jeongin won't be jealous of this. </p><p>-Alright Sungie. I'm taking you to my place, I will treat you and only when I finish I'm going to call the rest. - Chan decided, wiping away his tears hastily. He looked at Jisung and froze for a while contemplating how he should get him to his car without causing the boy too much pain. </p><p>-Just roll me into the sheets and get me out of here like that. It's fine Chan. We have to hurry. - Jisung suggested, just wanting to be out of here already. He was starting to get anxious. What if Minho would suddenly come back? The alarm went off after all, so Minho probably knew already that someone was here.</p><p>-Right. The alarm. - Chan said thinking the same thing. He carefully put the bloody sheet over Jisung's body, and slowly started to slip his hands under Jisung's back and thighs as gentle as he could. Jisung felt the pain but sealed his lips shut tightly. He didn't want to make Chan feel even worse. Chan took a deep breath and with one swift movement lifted Jisung up, immediately hugging his body to his chest. A small whimper left Jisung's lips, and Chan apologized quickly, Jisung just telling him to go. </p><p>He made his way slowly to the broken window, knowing it will be just a waste of time if he tried to open the door. He was careful to not let Jisung came in contact with any of the glass and speed walked to his car in fear that Minho would suddenly jump out of nowhere. </p><p>He put his body slowly onto the back seat, quickly taking out a blanket from the trunk and covering Jisung's body with it. He kissed his forehead and went to the driver's seat turning on the heater before starting the engine. Jisung smiled despite the pain, finally feeling safe. There was something about Chan. He was a very mature person who was able to make you feel safe and protected in every situation. </p><p>They reached Chan's apartment, and he carefully took Jisung in his arms again, sneaking in the building from the back. Chan wasn't going to go through the front door causing the receptionist or people around to get suspicious and maybe call the police. He was walking up the fire escape stairs as quickly as he could but careful to not cause Jisung any pain. He peeked his head out into a hallway on the right floor to make sure no one was around and sprinted towards his door, punching the passcode as quickly as he could. </p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief when they were inside and were able to get there unnoticed. </p><p>Chan made his way to his bedroom and carefully laid Jisung on the bed. He sprinted towards the bathroom looking for a first aid kit, he grabbed a few towels and filled a big bowl with warm water. </p><p>He went back to Jisung who seemed in a lot of pain and Chan felt his eyes watering again. </p><p>He will make sure to never let Lee Know close to Jisung again. </p><p>Chan soaked the towel with warm water and started to slowly wipe away the blood from Jisung's body.</p><p>Jisung whimpered at the sting and Chan was apologizing repeatedly, but he kept going, he knew he had to make sure he cleaned Jisung well or the younger boy will get an infection. </p><p>Chan felt sick when he lifted Jisung's leg and saw quite deep wounds on Jisung's inner thighs, just by looking at this Chan could feel the physical pain.</p><p>-Channie, put something in my mouth, so I can bite on it and press harder, I can take the pain. - Chan looked at Jisung and caressed his cheek softly, he noticed they were slightly pink, probably because Jisung was embarrassed. Chan smiled at him adoringly.</p><p>-You're so strong Jisung, I'm proud of you. - Chan praised him, and took a clean shirt from his closet, and let Jisung bite on the material. Jisung gave the older a weak thumbs up and Chan continued to clean his legs. He gently removed little bits of glass from his feet and cleaned them thoroughly.</p><p>The older stopped when it was time to clean Jisung's back, and he started wondering how he should do it. </p><p>-Jisung I will have to make you stand up for a second. - Chan said looking at the bloody sheets and blanket under Jisung's body. It would be useless to let Jisung lie on the dirt when he just cleaned him. </p><p>-Mhm. - Jisung mumbled refusing to let go of the shirt in his mouth. He was scared he will start crying out in pain if he does that. Chan slowly slipped his hand under Jisung's body and grabbed his waist lightly tugging him to a sitting position. Jisung closed his eyes, trying to hold any sounds from coming out. Chan gently guided him off the bed and made sure to support his body as Jisung got off the bed standing next to it with his legs trembling. Chan quickly yanked the dirty sheets off the bed with his free hand, lying out clean towels here instead. When he was done he guided Jisung to lay on his stomach, and Jisung laid his head on his hands, closing his eyes and fighting with the pain and embarrassment. </p><p>Chan froze when he saw how messed up was Jisung's back, butt, and back of his thighs. It was a nightmare. </p><p>He clenched his teeth already killing Lee Know in his head.</p><p>How this monster could do this to Jisung.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Chan spread Jisung's asscheeks apart and teared up again when his suspicions were correct. There was blood here too, and Chan could tell there was more of it inside of the younger boy.</p><p>-Jisung... - Chan let out a choked sob. Jisung only whined in embarrassment, his cheeks burning hot. </p><p>
  <em>Why does Chan have to see me like this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want the earth to swallow me. </em>
</p><p>-I'm so sorry Jisung I should've started looking for you earlier. I- I should've started looking for you the moment I got that call. - Chan was blaming himself. If he had found Jisung earlier this wouldn't have happened. </p><p>Jisung pulled the shirt out of his mouth so he could speak.</p><p>-You know it's not your fault Chan. If it wasn't for you I would probably still be lying in this bloody bed, I'm so thankful to you. - Jisung reassured him, already expecting Chan to blame himself. He always did that.</p><p>Chan didn't answer. He felt bad. He let the tears stream down his face as he started to clean Jisung's back, throwing the other blood-soaked towel on the floor. He proceeded to gently clean Jisung's butt and thighs, going down over the rest of his legs too. Jisung bit on the shirt again, feeling the stinging pain coming back. </p><p>-Jisung. You're safe with me. I would never hurt you, okay? You're safe and everything's okay. - Jisung was confused as to why Chan was saying those words until he felt the older boy spreading his butt cheeks apart and cleaning the blood with his fingers. Jisung let go of the shirt in his mouth.</p><p>-Chan... - Jisung started already having an idea why was Chan saying this, but got cut off when Chan slipped one finger inside. Jisung yelped, his body jerking slightly. </p><p>-Shhh, it's okay Sungie, you're safe, it's just me, Chan. - The older boy whispered pressing softly at Jisung's walls his face showing concentration as he was looking for internal injuries. </p><p>Jisung's eyes widened when the action confirmed his thoughts. He choked on air when Chan pushed his finger deeper, stubbornly looking for any kind of injury. Jisung was on fire, feeling so embarrassed by the older's actions. How he could look at Chan's face after this?</p><p>-Channie...stop it. - Jisung whined, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>-I know you're embarrassed Sungie but just hold on a little longer, I need to check. Remember it's just me, okay? - Jisung only whined again, wanting to crave a hole under himself and disappear. </p><p>What would Jeongin say if he saw this?</p><p>He knew that Chan would never look at him in a romantic or sexual way, and Jeongin knew it too, but still, Jisung would feel like shit if Jeongin would somehow get jealous of this. </p><p>After checking, Chan was cleaning Jisung's insides with his finger and warm water, his actions a little clumsy and hesitant as he never did this kind of thing before and was scared that he was hurting Jisung. He covered his finger in ointment and covered Jisung's walls with it in hopes to ease the pain. Jisung whined for the hundredth time wishing for this humiliating scene to end.</p><p>-Okay the worst part is over. You're safe Jisung. - Chan said, removing his finger and Jisung frowned.</p><p>-Chan, it's not what you think. He didn't force me to do it. - Jisung explained knowing Chan has wrong assumptions about what happened.</p><p> -You don't have to lie Sungie. He's not here, you don't have to be scared. - Chan rubbed his unwounded side comfortingly, trying to make Jisung feel safe. </p><p>-Channie...I'm not lying. I mean, at first, he forced me, but later I let him do it willingly. He didn't rape me. - Jisung tried to convince him.</p><p>-You expect me to believe it when he left you on this bloody bed all messed up? God, I can't believe he even brainwashed you into thinking you wanted this too. Sungie...I'm so sorry, oh my god. - Chan started crying, his heart hurting at the thought of Lee Know manipulating Jisung in such a cruel way. </p><p>-Brainwashed? But...I liked it...he hurt me at the beginning but then he was loving again Chan, he said he loves me. - Jisung protested refusing to believe Minho really just used him like that.</p><p>-This manipulative bitch. He totally manipulated you. Jisung. He doesn't love you. It's not love. Please don't let yourself be brainwashed. - Chan sobbed his tone pleading. </p><p>Chan knew what happens to people that let themselves be manipulated by people like Lee Know.</p><p>It never ends well.</p><p>-But...I thought...he never lies. - Jisung cried, Chan's words hitting him like a bucket of cold water.</p><p>-Sungie...all people lie. There is no person in this world that is being one hundred percent honest all the time. It's impossible. Please be strong and don't let yourself fall for these tricks. - Chan tried to convince Jisung to snap out of it.</p><p>Jisung did snap. His heart breaking into a million pieces.</p><p>
  <em>He doesn't love me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was all a lie.</em>
</p><p>-Channie...I want to go back to Malaysia. - Jisung whispered, his voice filled with pain.</p><p>
  <em>I want to run away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am: sad.</p><p>btw. the second-hand embarrassment was real in this chapter.</p><p>I also made a huge mistake. T.T <br/>I started writing a new story when this one is not even close to the end, but I just have such an amazing idea ugh somebody slap me pls</p><p>Thank you for your support and please continue to comment I love reading your thoughts  ❤<br/>Have an amazing day/night  ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. SAFE AND WARM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Jisung woke up feeling a little bit hot and sore. He opened his eyes to see Felix curled up at his right side and Jeongin curled up on his left.</p><p>He smiled despite the pain, happy to see his friends again. </p><p>-How are you feeling Sungie? - Chan asked standing at the doorway looking at him with a soft smile.</p><p>-Sore, but happy. - Jisung answered truthfully motioning at Felix and Jeongin keeping him warm.</p><p>-Felix had another panic attack yesterday. - Chan said in a sad tone, and Jisung smile fell. </p><p>-It's because of me isn't it. - Jisung whispered.</p><p>-Yes. Jisung. I've been thinking about what you said...that you want to go back to Malaysia. Personally I like this idea because that would mean that you would be safe, far away from this freak, but it won't work Sungie...Felix needs you, you can't leave him, and I know it's a bit selfish, but I and Jeongin we both don't want you to leave either. Jeongin threw a fit yesterday when he heard that you want to leave and refused to leave your side even for a moment. Seungmin is on his way right now, and he was screaming at me to stop you. I'm so sorry Jisung we are being selfish, aren't we? - Chan was tearing up, feeling helpless, knowing the situation they were in was hard. </p><p>-Channie. I'm sorry. You're not selfish, if anyone is selfish it's me. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I even considered running away from you guys, my life would be pointless without all of you and I would feel horrible making my parents move back too when they already have stable jobs here and all. - Jisung was angry at himself for even thinking about this.</p><p>-You have full right to think that way Jisung and I know it has nothing to do with us. You were just scared. I understand. - Chan smiled reassuringly and made his way to his bed so he could sit next to them. He patted Jisung's head softly careful to not wake up Felix or Jeongin. </p><p>Jisung relaxed under Chan's calming touch. It reminded him of a parent's loving touch, and he smiled.  </p><p>-We have to find another solution. - Chan said, deep in thought. </p><p>-Jisungie, you're awake! - Jeongin suddenly screamed and hugged the boy tightly, waking up Felix who immediately started crying. </p><p>At that very moment, the door to Chan's bedroom opened revealing crying Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Changbin who all jumped on the bed joining the dramatic scene. </p><p>Chan stood up fearing he will get hit by one of the crying boys and looked worriedly at Jisung who was being squished by everyone.</p><p>-Guys! Guys! Guys! Jisung is hurt, you can hurt him more by doing this! - Chan said loudly trying to calm them all down.</p><p>Everybody backed out a little bit making a circle on the bed creating a safe distance from the wounded boy. Jisung gritted his teeth and forced himself to sit up, trying to pretend it wasn't that bad, but a pained whimper gave him away.</p><p>-Sungie I thought I was going to die! I was so scared I was going to lose you! I can't believe you sacrificed yourself like an idiot to save me. I'm so sorry I left you Ji, these two idiots forced me to go with them. I'm so sorry Jisungie please forgive me. - Felix was sobbing loudly holding Jisung's hand tightly, afraid to touch his wounded body. </p><p>-Lixie what are you sorry for? It's not your fault. I'm happy they dragged you away because you would die you idiot! I sacrificed myself because I knew he wouldn't kill me, I would never leave you Felix. - Jisung was trying to comfort him, but he was crying himself, missing Felix so much and worrying about him this whole time. </p><p>-Jisung we are sorry, we didn't want to leave you- - Hyunjin started but Jisung immediately silenced him.</p><p>-Hyunjin, Changbin, thank you for listening to me back there. Don't ever be sorry, you guys saved Felix and I'm thankful. - Hyunjin and Changbin smiled, both relieved that Jisung thought they did the right thing. </p><p>-I'm sorry Seungmin, for acting like a jerk. - Hyunjin suddenly apologized to him, his head hung low in shame.</p><p>-It's okay Hyunjin. I forgave you the moment I heard that you're helping Jisung. - Seungmin patted his back a little awkwardly, but he had an honest smile on his face. Hyunjin lifted his head and smiled back, a huge weight being lifted from his heart.</p><p>-Thank you so much. - He said shaking his hand with both of his. </p><p>-You know...you can move back to our room if you want to. It's kinda lonely when I'm there by myself. - Seungmin shyly added and Hyunjin's eyes lit up.</p><p>-Really? Oh my god thank you! - He smiled. </p><p>-Jisungie, you and Felix should stay with me and Chan. - Jeongin suddenly said shocking the boys.</p><p>-Innie, you don't have to... - Jisung trailed, feeling like he would be a burden to the two.</p><p>-No Sungie, I agree with Jeongin. I would feel so much better if you and Felix would be close to me, so I can keep an eye on you. I think this is the best solution right now. Moving universities is useless, I know Lee Know will most likely just follow you and you will be in more danger because we wouldn't be here to protect you. So, it's best if you move in with Felix, and we will all seriously guard you both so that this psycho wouldn't be able to touch you. It will also be easier now with Hyunjin and Changbin on our side. - Chan explained and everybody nodded agreeing. Jisung hesitantly agreed too. He didn't like the idea of everyone having to protect him, but he knew if he refused he would just get his friends in more trouble like last time. </p><p>-Okay... - Jisung whispered looking at Felix who was smiling at him and caressing his hand softly. </p><p>-Great! I will go with Changbin to pick up your things! Anyone wanna help? - Hyunjin asked already getting up. </p><p>-I will help. - Seungmin smiled softly at them getting up as well.</p><p>-Thank you so much guys. - Felix said fishing keys from his pocket and giving them to Hyunjin.</p><p>-I will go with them to take care of the cancellation process so you will be signed out of dorms. - Chan added.</p><p>-Isn't it possible only when we are present though? - Felix asked confused.</p><p>-I have my ways. - Chan winked and joined the rest quickly. </p><p>Jisung sighed as he was left with Felix and Jeongin.</p><p>-Innie...I'm sorry that Chan had to take care of me. - He whispered still being embarrassed about the whole thing.</p><p>-Jisungie you idiot. It's not bothering me at all. I would take care of you myself and you know that. I trust you and Chan both with my life. I could never be jealous of you. - Jeongin assured him with a soft smile and Jisung immediately felt better. He smiled back and hugged Jeongin softly careful not to move too much. Jeongin hugged him back loosely and patted his head.</p><p>-Sungie I will take care of you now. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you yesterday, but I also know Chan did a good job of taking care of you. I'm still mad at him for going there by himself like an idiot and not calling any of us but at the same time I'm thankful because I don't think I could stand the sight of you...you know. Just thinking about this makes my heart hurt. - Felix said hugging him softly from the back. </p><p>-Thank you Lixie. - Jisung said and caressed Felix's hands softly.</p><p>-Yah! Me too! I will take care of you too! - Jeongin said excitedly making Jisung smile.</p><p>-Thank you too Innie. - Jisung answered patting his head and Jeongin seemed satisfied. </p><p>~</p><p>After a few hours, the other boys came back and organized Chan's guest room so that it could be Felix's and Jisung's now.</p><p>Hyunjin moved Jisung to the bed in his new room, wanting to help the boy as much as he could, deep down still feeling bad knowing one of his friends did such a horrible thing to him. </p><p>Jisung just let him. He felt comfortable around Hyunjin. The older boy was gentle and caring, and Jisung hoped he will always stay like that and throw away this whole playboy persona that he created. </p><p>Jeongin and Felix instantly went back to the bed, refusing to leave Jisung's side. He was so grateful he wanted to cry.</p><p>Chan entered the room with a bag in his hands.</p><p>-I managed to get an online consultation with a doctor that is friends with my parents, I managed to get a receipt for you Sungie. You will heal in no time. - Chan said happily as he was unpacking the contents of the bag, pulling out different medicine. Jisung smiled thankfully and obediently took whatever Chan gave him. </p><p>The painkillers were really strong and Jisung felt himself relaxing after about half an hour, the medicine kicking in.</p><p>-You can sleep Sungie but first you need to eat something, okay? - Chan asked and Jisung nodded weekly. Actually he was incredibly hungry, but he didn't think about it until Chan mentioned it.</p><p>Jeongin and Felix made sure to feed him the soup that surprisingly Changbin cooked.</p><p>-Don't look at me like that. I like to cook okay? - Changbin said annoyed at the looks everyone was giving him.</p><p>-No, don't take it the wrong way, we are just surprised. - Seungmin said and everyone nodded.</p><p>-It's really good. - Jisung complimented him and Changbin smiled, feeling proud. </p><p>-I wish I could take a bath. - Jisung whined, dreaming about a hot bubbly bath.</p><p>-You absolutely can't. Your wounds would open. - Chan instantly shut him down and Jisung pouted, but he knew Chan was right.</p><p>-We can go so you can at least wash your face and brush your teeth. - Felix offered and Jisung smiled thankfully. Better this than nothing. </p><p>Hyunjin offered to take him to the bathroom acting like he was a chauffeur acting all fancy, making the boys laugh. Jisung felt great. He was so grateful for each one of them including Hyunjin and Changbin, because even though they were new in their little circle they fitted right in and Jisung already trusted them.</p><p>They soon said goodbye to Hyunjin, Changbin, and Seungmin, but they promised to visit tomorrow again. </p><p>Jisung smiled as they all laid in one bed, Chan almost falling off the bed because Jeongin kept playfully pushing him away. It was a little bit uncomfortable, all four of them squishing in, but Jisung didn't care. His friends knew exactly how to make everything right again.</p><p>Jisung knew they all purposely avoided talking about Minho for now so that he wouldn't have to think about this right now and he was grateful. He knew he won't be able to run away from this conversation, or from Minho but right now he wanted to focus on what he is feeling right now.</p><p>He felt safe and warm.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for the late update, but my kitty went missing two days ago and I'm not in the best mental state right now :(</p><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really wish I had such good friends like them.</p><p>As always thank you for your support ❤</p><p>Have an amazing day/night ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. LET IT DIE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>A week has passed and Jisung got so much better. He could now freely move without feeling pain. It still hurt when someone pressed on the wounds too hard but it wasn't that bad. Everything was healing perfectly thanks to the medicine Chan got. </p><p>Felix was with him all this time, refusing to leave his side even for a second, they even showered together and Jisung was so thankful to him, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel horrible that his best friend had to take care of him. </p><p>Felix didn't let anyone else do it and it kind of worried Jisung. Not because he thought Felix was jealous, he knew he wouldn't be, but because Felix was obviously paranoid now. Jisung honestly had no idea how to handle that besides just letting the other boy be with him 24/7.</p><p>He was worried about getting back to university though. Felix wasn't in any of his classes, so he was wondering how he would take not seeing him until lunch. </p><p>Tomorrow was the day, and he was scared, especially after Hyunjin gave him back his phone, so he could see the messages. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LeeKnow</b>
</p><p>
  <em>you ran away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you left me</em>
</p><p>
  <b>LeeKnow</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>LeeKnow</b>
</p><p>
  <em>HAN JISUNG WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!</em>
</p><p>
  <b>LeeKnow</b>
</p><p>
  <em>what are you doing in Bang Chan's house?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going there.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>LeeKnow</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Jisung...I will destroy the door if your friends won't let me in</em>
</p><p>
  <b>LeeKnow</b>
</p><p>
  <em>How dare Bang threaten me with cops<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <b>LeeKnow</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Jisung...I didn't leave you I went out for a moment I swear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's a misunderstanding<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <b>LeeKnow</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Jisung please talk to me</em>
</p><p>
  <b>LeeKnow</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you kitten</em>
</p><p>
  <b>LeeKnow</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, please...<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <b>LeeKnow</b>
</p><p>
  <em>So you choose Felix over me after all. I should've killed him when I had the chance. I'm going to kill this bastard.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>LeeKnow</b>
</p><p>
  <em>You're a liar. I hate you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The last two messages scared the shit out of Jisung. Minho never told him he hates him. Was he just angry or did he mean that? Is he that angry at him? But he was the one who hurt and left him in the first place.</p><p>He looked at Felix who was curled up next to him and gulped.</p><p>
  <em>I have to protect him.</em>
</p><p>-Felix I have to talk to Jisung for a minute. - Chan suddenly said as he stormed to our room. Felix wasn't too happy about this, but he left the room anyway knowing it has to be important.</p><p>Chan slowly made his way to the bed Jisung was sitting at and took a seat next to him reaching for his hand and looked him in the eyes with a serious look on his face.</p><p>-Jisung you knew this conversation was coming and I don't think we can keep pretending that everything's okay and we don't have to do something about it...so, how do you feel about Lee Know? - Chan hesitantly asked. </p><p>Jisung of course knew it was coming and he was ready to open up to Chan. He looked at the floor, deep in thought. He knew he could trust him, so he wasn't going to avoid his questions.</p><p>-I'm scared of Lee Know, but...I think I have feelings for Minho. - Jisung said tearing up slightly at the memory of Minho crying his heart out that night. </p><p>-Minho? - Chan was confused as he never heard that name before.</p><p>-Oh...it's Lee Know's real name. - Jisung explained and Chan was surprised as no one knew Lee Know's real name.</p><p>-I see. What do you mean by that? - The older boy was calm and serious, trying to be objective about this whole situation.</p><p>-When Minho is angry I'm scared and I want nothing more than to run away from him, I felt nothing but hatred towards him when he tried to kill Felix...but when he like...I don't know calms down and lets go of this weird mask that he is wearing and lets himself get emotional I can't hate him. He is so gentle and loving and...you should have seen him the night after he kidnapped me Chan. He was crying his heart out, saying he can't live without me, and he looked so broken. I had the feeling that I want to help him. Hyunjin and Changbin told me a little bit about his past too and I feel so bad for him, he went through so much. If...if he would be always so soft like he was there I wouldn't even hesitate to date him Chan. - Jisung explained silent tears escaping his tired eyes.</p><p>Chan was silent for a moment slowly processing all the information Jisung provided him with.</p><p>-I talked with Changbin and Hyunjin too about him. I also observed him carefully whenever he was around you and I won't deny that he is kind of in love with you, it's true. However...Le- Minho shows signs of highly obsessive and possessive behavior as well as a distorted perception of the world, on top of that he has anger management issues, a lack of empathy for everyone but you, and a lack of morals. The fact that he doesn't show remorse after killing someone is a serious, serious problem Jisung. I-I'm not a professional yet, so I can't diagnose him as it would be unfair towards him, but Sungie...listen...I never in my life saw a person with so many mental issues. Just...getting into a relationship with that kind of person is nothing but trouble. He won't be able to show you affection the normal way, he will continue to hurt you. With people like him, you can never be sure. I don't really want to say it, but it is possible that one day he would accidentally just k-kill y-you. - Chan broke down at the end, the thought of losing one of his best friends being too much for him.</p><p>-Jisung...whatever it is between you and him...you need to let it die. For me, for Felix. For all of us. For Minho too. - Chan added after a while and Jisung stopped fighting and broke down in tears. </p><p>
  <em>Let it die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to.</em>
</p><p>-Chan...I don't want to leave him. I don't want to "let it die". - Jisung cried. He was angry at Minho. He really was, but the thought of Minho hurting all alone made his heart ache. </p><p>-Jisung...I know why you're doing this and you need to stop. You are not being selfish. Wanting to live is not selfish, wanting to be safe is not selfish, wanting to keep your friends safe is not selfish either. - Chan was trying to convince him as good as he could, knowing he had to do something before a tragedy strikes. </p><p>-But it is selfish Chan. He told me everything. I promised him that I will never leave him. How would he feel when I break the promise? Chan...he already texted me that he hates me. He never said something like this to me, and it hurts like hell. I really like him. I care about him. I really do Chan. - Jisung was struggling to speak the incredible sadness and helplessness overtaking his body.</p><p>-I'm so sorry Jisung. We should have never let him close to you in the first place. God...why he had to choose you out of everyone when you're this weak-hearted. Sung...I know it hurts, and I really don't want to be that person and make you feel guilty, but think about Felix. If something happens to you, I know even I wouldn't be able to fix him, no one would be able to. He has only you and you know that. I was never able to understand what it is that is between you two, but I know it's deeper than everything I have ever seen. - Chan hid his face in his hands, feeling horrible guilt trapping Jisung like this, but he knew it was necessary to keep both of his friends safe.</p><p>-We're soulmates Chan. - Jisung smiled sadly through tears. </p><p>Jisung knew. He knew that Felix wouldn't be able to live without him, and the same goes the other way. </p><p>-Soulmates? - Chan was confused. - Didn't people refer to someone as a soulmate when they fall in a romantic kind of love? - He asked.</p><p>-Me and Felix. It's so complicated Chan. We both understand each other on a deeper level, we feel attracted to each other that's true but...it's like, ugh, I don't know. I don't understand it either, I learned to not question it and just let it all happen. It's like...we are soulmates, but we kind of feel that we both have another soulmate that has an even deeper connection with us. - Jisung was clearly struggling, having no idea how to properly voice his emotions.</p><p>Chan, for the first time ever as a psychology major, was confused out of his mind.</p><p>-So...you need each other but at the same time, you need someone else? - The older boy had his brows furrowed, his brain working on the highest level.</p><p>-I think it's a good way to put it. We love each other, need each other, but it's just not it. - Jisung said putting a big emphasis on "it". </p><p>-I think I kind of get it. - Chan nodded his head, having an idea of what Jisung meant by this. </p><p>-You need to make a decision though. It's either yours and Felix's safety or Minho. - Chan added getting back to their main topic. </p><p>Jisung fell silent. He knew he had to. Especially after that text Minho sent him. </p><p>He looked at the closed door, knowing Felix was waiting until they finish, probably being worried again. </p><p>He gulped audibly. </p><p>-You're right. I need to let it die. - He said in a pained voice, Felix's crying face and eyes shaking in fear as Minho was pointing his gun at him right in front of his eyes. </p><p>
  <em> I need to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For Felix.</em>
</p><p>-You made the right decision Jisung. We will protect and support you. - Chan smiled slightly, relief washing over his stiff body. He needed to keep his friends safe and Jisung's decision was a key point to that.</p><p>Jisung smiled shakily, feeling worry, fear, guilt, and sadness all at once. It was hard, but he knew he had to choose Felix. He didn't care about what would happen to him, but he couldn't lose his soulmate. </p><p>
  <em>Never.</em>
</p><p>Chan gave him a hug and ruffled his hair wiping away his tears.</p><p>-It's gonna be okay, you're not alone Sungie. - He consoled him and Jisung gave him a thankful smile.</p><p>-Are you done yet? - They heard Felix's whining voice from behind the closed door, and they both let out a chuckle.</p><p>-Yes, you can come in. - Chan said and got up to leave.</p><p>-Finally! What took you so long? - He pouted and instantly went to embrace Jisung in a bear hug.</p><p>-Just about university stuff, you know you are both coming back tomorrow. - Chan lied and Jisung sent him a thankful smile. </p><p>-You didn't need to be alone for that, I thought it was something serious, but whatever. Sungie, play with me. - Felix said holding a few xbox games in his hands.</p><p>Jisung smiled as brightly as he could and nodded his head.</p><p>
  <em>You need to keep him safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You need to let it die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have to.</em>
</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>But would Minho let it die too though?</p><p> </p><p>I have good news! I found my kitty :D I went to the vet for checkup and everything's perfectly fine he's just a lilttle bit shaken up but he's safe now!</p><p>I think I will post chapters once every 7 days now because things are getting hectic at work.</p><p>Make sure to dress warmly as it's getting colder!</p><p>Love you ❤</p><p>Have an amazing day/night ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. DON'T LEAVE ME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p class="">
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Jisung was shaking slightly as they all made their way towards Jisung's first class. </p><p>Felix and Jeongin were holding both of Jisung's hands tightly to give him as much support as possible. </p><p>Chan and Changbin were in front of them while Hyunjin and Seungmin were behind. </p><p>They made a weird fort so that nobody could touch Jisung and the latter was embarrassed to death that his friends made everything overly dramatic, but he knew they were just scared, so he didn't say anything. </p><p>He let go of Jeongin's hand for a moment to adjust the black turtleneck sweater that he wore to hide his healing neck and paired it with black skinny jeans. Yeah, he was back to wearing only black, as he didn't feel like wearing colorful clothes considering his mood.</p><p> He intertwined his hand with Jeongin's again, and they kept walking. Jisung couldn't help but look around nervously as he was scared that Minho would jump out of nowhere anytime. He attended this university after all, so if he was present today it was highly possible they would run into him. </p><p>Jisung stumbled back when a wild Jackson jumped on him when they were in front of his classroom.</p><p>
  <em>Right, I forgot about Jackson.</em>
</p><p>Jisung bit his lip as the force of the collision and tightness of the hug gave him pain.</p><p>-Jisung! You're finally here again! I heard you were sick, I wanted to visit you but Chan prohibited me because he said it was very contagious. Are you okay? - Jackson asked still hugging him tightly. The others had worry on their faces but didn't know how to stop Jackson without telling him about the injuries.</p><p>-I'm okay Jackson. - Jisung managed to say, gently trying to pry Jackson's arms from him.</p><p>Jackson didn't seem to know what really happened and Jisung was glad that Chan didn't tell him the truth. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jackson. He did. After all, Jackson was there when it all started but he felt like it was unnecessary to bring him into it more than he already is and expose him to potentially dangerous situations. He was happy that Chan was thinking the same thing and told him a white lie.</p><p>-Oh, sorry I was just excited. I'm glad you're fine now. - He smiled and took a step back removing his arms from him and Jisung smiled back.</p><p>He was happy to see him. He didn't see him for a long time. </p><p>-I have notes for you! - He excitedly said as he fished them out from his backpack.</p><p>-Thank you so much, Jackson. You didn't have to. - Jisung thanked him shyly as he didn't expect Jackson to be this considerate. </p><p>-I wanted to. - He smiled and offered them to the other boy who gladly accepted it.</p><p>-Okay, we will be going. See you later Sungie. - Chan said and the rest of the boys said their goodbyes too and left Jisung and Jackson alone.</p><p>They made their way to the classroom and sat next to each other.</p><p>-Does this psycho still bother you? - Jackson asked in a whisper looking around despite knowing that Lee Know couldn't be here.</p><p>-He does...but I'm trying to avoid him the best I can. - Jisung hesitantly answered. Honestly, he didn't know what Minho would do. He was mad at him, but will he stop?</p><p>
  <em>I can't be sure about that.</em>
</p><p>-I'm here for you bro. - Jackson tried to cheer him up and Jisung smiled. It was very nice of him.</p><p>-Thanks. - Jisung answered, and they had to stop talking as professor Park entered the classroom.</p><p>~</p><p>The rest of the classes went by quickly. Jackson didn't leave Jisung's side and Felix with Chan were there every break to assist Jisung and Jackson to their next class just to make sure Minho wouldn't pop out somewhere.</p><p>The scariest part came sooner than Jisung wanted: Lunch.</p><p>They all went with the same weird formation from the morning, the only difference being Jackson walking with them in the front. They were all tense.</p><p>-I didn't see Minho all day it's weird. - Hyunjin said.</p><p>-He doesn't answer his phone either and I don't know if it's because he's mad at me and Hyunjin or because he doesn't have his phone with him. - Changbin added, his tone worried.</p><p>Jisung sighed as he was worried about Minho too. He promised himself to reject him, but he just couldn't help but worry about him.</p><p>They all sat down at the table and Chan and Seungmin offered to go and order their food. </p><p>Jisung couldn't help but notice how Changbin and Hyunjin were visibly tense.</p><p>-Changbin, Hyunjin...you know that if you want to go and look for Lee Know nobody would be mad, right? He's your friend after all. - Jisung said. He suspected they were hesitant because of him.</p><p>-But Jisung...he hurt you. - Hyunjin hesitated.</p><p>-So what? I'm not that selfish to prohibit you from being friends with him just because he hurt me. I know that you care about him, and I can see that you're worried. - He reassured them. After that conversation about Minho's past Jisung knew how much they cared about him, and he wasn't going to stop them. He understood that.</p><p>-You're an angel Jisung. - Hyunjin sighed sadly. </p><p>-I'm honestly so worried. If he's not here it's not a good sign. - Changbin said biting his nails and looking at his phone.</p><p>Luckily they didn't have to go and look for him. They just have spoken of the devil.</p><p>-Han Jisung. - They all jumped when they suddenly heard an angry voice next to them.</p><p>-Lee Know! - Changbin and Hyunjin said in unison. </p><p>-Minho... - Jisung whispered standing up.</p><p>He looked angry. </p><p>Jisung immediately felt bad after looking at him. He was clearly angry but also...tired. He had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was messy, and instead of the fancy leather jacket that he loved to wear he had a big gray hoodie that made him look small.</p><p>-We have to talk. - He said and already turned around walking out of the cafeteria.</p><p>-This ignorant brat. - Chan snorted and motioned for everyone to get up. -Jackson, can you stay and keep an eye on our food? We will be back soon. - He added and Jackson nodded and sat back down.</p><p>They went outside and followed Minho. They stopped only when they were behind the building far away from curious eyes and ears.</p><p>They stopped in front of Minho but they kept a safe distance, Hyunjin, Changbin, and Chan were in front of Jisung partially hiding him from Minho's view. The rest were behind Jisung observing the situation quietly.</p><p>-You ran away from me. - He said in an emotionless voice as soon as Jisung was close enough, completely ignoring the rest.</p><p>-Are you fucking serious?! If Chan didn't come to save him he could even die! How dare you come here and be angry at him when you messed him the fuck up to the point he couldn't walk! - Felix snapped shooting forward and bailing his fists as if he was ready to beat the shit out of the older boy.</p><p>Minho's eyes immediately went dark, and he sent Felix a death glare, his whole body tensing. </p><p>-Felix, stay out of this. - Jisung whispered into his ear weakly pulling him back.</p><p>-It's not your fucking business what I do to him. - Minho snapped back, and Jisung put his hand on Felix's shoulder as if telling him to not answer.</p><p>-Why weren't you there when I woke up? - Jisung asked looking Minho straight in the eyes despite the fear he was feeling.</p><p>-I went to the pharmacy. I didn't have anything to treat you with. - Minho answered, and Jisung's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>
  <em>No, don't fall for it.</em>
</p><p>-I see. - The blonde replied coldly. </p><p>-"I see"? That's all? Jisung I know I fucked up, but...I didn't want to hurt you. - His eyes started to soften a little, and Jisung gulped. He was weak when Minho was soft.</p><p> -You said that last time too. You said you will try to not hurt me anymore. You promised. - Jisung put a big emphasis on "promised" insinuating that the older boy broke it.</p><p>-Exactly. I promised to "try" and I tried. It just didn't work out. - He tried to defend himself, his posture slouching a little, as he was feeling guilty. </p><p>Jisung's eyes started to water. </p><p>-I was scared Minho. I thought I was going to die. - Jisung whispered, his voice trembling. </p><p>Minho's eyes widened, and he took a step towards Jisung, but Chan and Changbin blocked him.</p><p>-Don't touch him. - Chan hissed.</p><p>-I'm sorry Lee Know, but I can't let you. - Changbin said in a sad tone.</p><p>-Don't even talk to me you fucking traitor! - Minho snapped at Changbin who seemed taken aback.</p><p>-Traitor?! You know damn well that I did that so that you wouldn't make the biggest mistake in your life! I did that because I care about you! - Changbin yelled, being done with Minho's behavior. </p><p>Minho stared at him silently for a few seconds before shifting his attention back to Jisung, ignoring his words.</p><p>-Jisung...please. You know I would never let you die. I can't live without you. - He said shoving Changbin and Chan aside so that he could look at Jisung.</p><p>-So what? You know I can't live without Felix, but you tried to kill him. - Jisung snapped. Minho was shocked as Jisung never talked to him like that.</p><p>-So you really choose Felix over me after all, huh? You liar. You promised to never leave me. You promised me! - Minho yelled, his voice wavering. </p><p>-You promised me too! You promised to not hurt Felix! You did, and what I see? Text from you saying you want to hurt him again! Fuck promises! If you can't keep them why should I do it?! - Jisung yelled back, angry tears rolling down his cheeks. </p><p>Minho was speechless looking at Jisung in disbelief. He looked hurt, and Jisung cried even harder because he had no right, he had no right to look hurt like that and make Jisung's heart weak.</p><p>-I only said that because I was angry. I'm not going to kill him. - He whispered.</p><p>-Why should I believe you? You almost did Minho. - Jisung sobbed, trying his hardest to calm down, to stop the tears, but he couldn't.</p><p>-Jisung, please. This won't happen again I swear. Please, I can't live without you, I really can't. - Minho's voice was trembling and Jisung wanted to tell him it's okay. He wanted to tell him he believes him, but he couldn't. He had no proof he wasn't lying about this.</p><p>-No Minho. I don't want to hear more. Stop it. Stop guilt-tripping me. - Saying these words hurt Jisung. It's not what he wanted to say, but he had to. He had to protect Felix.</p><p>-Hannie... - Minho whispered, his eyes getting teary. </p><p>Jisung froze at the nickname and his lips quivered.</p><p>
  <em>I want to hug him.</em>
</p><p><em>-</em>Please... - He reached his hand out to him.</p><p>
  <em>I want to hold his hand.</em>
</p><p>-You can't do this to me. Hannie, please. I need you. - Minho was crying. Everybody fell silent as they were shocked upon seeing Lee Know cry.</p><p>Jisung felt a pang in his heart. It was hurting just like that night when Minho broke down. </p><p>
  <em>I want to kiss him.</em>
</p><p>Jisung took a step forward towards him, but a hand stopped him. He looked over and saw Jeongin who was shaking his head. </p><p>Jisung gulped and took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>I can't give in. </em>
</p><p>-No Minho. Leave me alone. - He croaked. Doing everything he could to stay still and not run to him. These words burned his throat like poison.</p><p>-You want me...gone? - Minho whispered in disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>-Yes. - He whispered looking down at the ground. </p><p>-Right...what I was expecting. Nobody would ever love me. - Minho said in a pained voice and turned around to leave. </p><p>Jisung wanted to stop him. These words and the hurt evident in Minho's voice caused him to cry even harder. </p><p>But he knew. He couldn't stop him. He needs to end this before something bad happens.</p><p>
  <em>It's for the best.</em>
</p><p>Jisung kept telling himself as he watched his figure slowly disappearing. </p><p> -You did well Jisung. - Chan said.</p><p>-I'm proud of you Sungie. - Jeongin added.</p><p>-It's okay. You did great. - Seungmin joined.</p><p>Jisung didn't listen. He looked at the spot where Minho was standing just a minute ago with tears stubbornly streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>I miss him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why? Why do I miss him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why I'm so hurt?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why I don't want him to leave?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The real question is why do I keep doing this to myself.</p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.</p><p> </p><p>It will get angsty for a little while, but...I think in the end I will make this story a happy ending. I hate bad endings so I can't do it to myself and you guys. XD</p><p> </p><p>Have an amazing day/night ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. COLD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>5 days. </p><p>5 days later and still not a single trace of Minho.</p><p>Not a single one.</p><p>He didn't show up to classes. He didn't answer his phone.</p><p>That's not what Jisung wanted when he said he wanted him to leave.</p><p>Jisung felt guilty. Did Minho take his words too seriously? </p><p>Everyone kept telling him to not worry, that he probably went somewhere to clear his head and that it's for the best, that it means they're all safe.</p><p>But the thing is...even Changbin and Hyunjin weren't able to contact or find him and it was worrying Jisung.</p><p>He couldn't help but think it was his fault. </p><p>What if Minho is hurting because of him right now?</p><p>-Jisung...do you miss him? - Felix paused the game they were playing and looked at his best friend worriedly. Felix noticed how Jisung was sad and didn't talk much after the incident.</p><p>Jisung looked at his friend panicked.</p><p>
  <em>I do.</em>
</p><p>-N-no I-I don't. - He muttered and Felix sent him a doubtful glance.</p><p>-You don't have to lie to me Jisung. I can see that you do. - He said in a sad tone.</p><p>-Felix...it's not...I'm just worried. - Jisung half lied. He was worried about him, but he missed him too.</p><p>They didn't know each other for long, but Jisung was already addicted, and he couldn't do anything about it.</p><p>He couldn't rip his heart out and burn it no matter how much he wanted to.</p><p>Minho was like a drug.</p><p>A dangerous drug that you can't quit.</p><p>-Honestly, I'm worried too. - Jisung looked at Felix surprised at hearing those words coming from his mouth.</p><p>-What? Felix, he tried to kill you! - Jisung yelled in disbelief.</p><p> -I know. I just...the way he looked at you that day, and the way he cried. He reminded me of myself...back then... - Felix suddenly teared up his past coming back to him.</p><p>-Lixie... - Jisung immediately hugged him, his hand automatically going to his hair.</p><p>-You know that I can relate to him Jisung. I know damn well how it feels when people who you thought are your family end up hurting you, destroying you. I know how it feels to be rejected. I know how it feels to think no one would ever love you. - He cried, and Jisung started to tear up as well images of broken Felix crying his eyes out on his computer screen flashed in his memory. Jisung being just as broken, reaching his hands to him, only to meet the hard surface of the screen.</p><p>-I also saw how you tried to go to him... - He whispered, a broken sob escaping his lips.</p><p>-Lix..I... - Jisung wanted to deny it. He really wanted to, but he couldn't. He knew it was the truth, and he knew Felix wasn't going to buy his lies.</p><p>-The thing is...the way you looked at him is the same way you looked at me back then, but there was something else too, and it scares me Jisung. The thought that you may have fallen in love with him scares me because I know he can hurt you. - He whispered tightening his grip on the blonde boy.</p><p>-Felix...I'm fine, whatever I feel I'm sure it will pass with time. - Jisung tried to cheer him up, rubbing his back comfortingly.</p><p>-But will you be happy though? I already accepted the fact I'm not the one that can make you truly happy, but I hate the fact that it's probably him. - Jisung fell silent after that not sure what to answer. </p><p>
  <em>Can I be happy without him?</em>
</p><p>-I'm happy as long as you're safe Lix. - Jisung decided to avoid the question. He didn't lie though, because Felix being safe and happy made him happy too.</p><p>-You know that's not what I'm talking about Jisung. That's not the happiness I mean. - Felix saw right through Jisung's words, knowing him all too well to let it go.</p><p>-I'm scared too, Lix. Scared something will happen to you or someone else. - Jisung admitted. </p><p>-I'm scared too Sungie, but I have a feeling you should risk it. I couldn't help but see that he was honest about not being able to live without you. He looked just like me Sung, just like me... - Felix was breaking down. He fought with himself. He wanted them to be safe, but on the other hand, he couldn't shake the feeling that Lee Know would be able to give Jisung just what he needed. </p><p>-He's gone Lix. It doesn't matter anymore. - Jisung said in a defeated tone. </p><p>It was true. He was nowhere to be seen and it didn't look like he was going to come back.</p><p>-What if he comes back? - Felix asked.</p><p>-I don't know Lix. I don't want to think about it right now. Let's not talk about it and get some ice cream okay? - Jisung tried to shut down this conversation as he hated to see Felix like this. </p><p>-Okay. - Felix smiled weakly. It bothered him, but he didn't want to make Jisung uncomfortable. </p><p>~</p><p>Jisung was walking to his class as usual with Jackson and Felix. The other boys stopped guarding him as much since Minho was gone. </p><p>Speaking of Minho.</p><p>Today counted 10 days since he was gone.</p><p>Jisung missed him. He thought that as time passed by he would start forgetting about him, but it was the opposite. He missed him even more. </p><p>He regretted his words so much. His friends were happy that he was gone, well, except for Changbin and Hyunjin that were worried sick about him, and Felix who was worried too. </p><p>Jisung however couldn't be happy about that. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself.</p><p>~</p><p>He saw him 12 days later.</p><p>It happened when he was heading with Jackson to the cafeteria chatting about their music project. He felt someone's heavy stare on him. The feeling felt somewhat familiar to him.</p><p>He started to look around for a source of this weird feeling and froze when he saw him.</p><p>Everything went quiet around him. He felt as if the world started to flow in slow motion when he locked eyes with him.</p><p>Minho was leaning on one of the lockers. His leather jacket and ripped jeans were back, his black hair was styled perfectly his fringe falling slightly over his dark eyes that were fixed on him. His breath caught in his throat as he was frozen on the spot, unable to move a muscle. </p><p>
  <em>I missed him so damn much.</em>
</p><p>Jackson was saying something to him but Jisung didn't pay him any attention his eyes glued to Minho, afraid that if he will stop staring at him, he will disappear like a ghost.</p><p>Minho smirked playfully and pushed himself off the locker leaving in the direction that was opposite of the cafeteria. </p><p>Jisung was shocked. </p><p>
  <em>Did he just...ignore me?</em>
</p><p>-Hey Jisung! Do you hear me?! - Jackson was screaming in his ear tugging at the hem of his purple sweater slightly. </p><p>-Yeah, sorry. - Jisung snapped out of his trance looking at Jackson's worried face.</p><p>-It was Lee Know right? I wasn't hallucinating, right? - Jackson asked and Jisung nodded. </p><p>-He looked weird. I hope he's okay. - Jisung said deep in thought. The last time Jisung saw him he was so broken. Now, he looked like he didn't give a shit about anything. His eyes were dark and empty again.</p><p>
  <em>Just like the day I first met him.</em>
</p><p>-I was sure he would run to you like he always did, but he just left? I'm confused. - Jackson said tilting his head a little in confusion. </p><p>-Let's just go. - Jisung grabbed his hand and pulled him along. </p><p>Maybe when he took some time off to think it over he realized they won't work out so he gave up?</p><p>That's what his friends wanted and that's what Jisung tried to convince himself was the best for him.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>It's good that he moved on, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was the goal, right?<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But why does it hurt?</em>
</p><p>They all sat down at the table and Jisung waited for everyone to appear and order their food before he spoke.</p><p>-Lee Know is back. - He directed those words especially at Changbin and Hyunjin who instantly jumped from their seats.</p><p>-Really? Where is he? - Hyunjin asked in a rushed tone.</p><p>-He went in the direction opposite the cafeteria. - Jisung answered and Hyunjin nodded and pulled Changbin along to go and find him.</p><p>-He didn't try to hurt you right? - Chan asked, his tone worried.</p><p>-No. He just looked at me and left. - Jisung's eyebrows were knitted as he was still thinking about it, confused about the situation. Everyone was confused as well but relieved at the same time, except for Felix who looked worried.</p><p>-Well...that's good. - Seungmin said awkwardly and everyone started eating trying to not talk about it.</p><p>The air around them was tense as they didn't know how to react to the news.</p><p>-Are you okay? - Felix whispered next to him and Jisung sent him a small smile.</p><p>-Yeah. Don't worry. - He said in what he thought was a convincing tone.</p><p>
  <em>I'm not.</em>
</p><p>Jisung felt cold.</p><p>He tried to push those thoughts away and started eating listening to his friend's conversation about the latest anime they watched together.</p><p>They all fell silent when they saw Changbin and Hyunjin coming back after about 15 minutes with Changbin looking sad and Hyunjin crying silently.</p><p>-What happened? - Jisung asked, worried.</p><p>-I think we lost him. - Changbin said sadly, slowly taking a seat and Hyunjin following him quietly.</p><p>-Lost him? What do you mean? - Chan asked.</p><p>-He's doing it again. He's acting just like back then. - Changbin mumbled.</p><p>-What? Tell us so we can understand. - Felix said impatiently. </p><p>-He acts just like when he...lost his girlfriend. I knew when I saw it. He's emotionless again, and he pushed us away, again. God. I'm worried to death because we didn't know what to do back then, and we don't know what to do now as well. - Changbin explained.</p><p>-He told me to go fuck myself and never talk to him again. - Hyunjin cried.</p><p>Jisung looked at the floor. Was it his fault?</p><p>
  <em>Is he still hurting?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe he hates me now?</em>
</p><p> -Don't beat yourself over this Jisung. He managed to get over it last time. I'm sure he will get over it this time too...somehow. - Changbin said a bit hesitant. </p><p>-I'm just sad he pushed us away again. Why can't he understand we just want what's best for him? - Hyunjin wiped his tears and huffed, getting angry.</p><p>-Maybe give him time? I think he will reach out to you when his anger sustains. He's your friend after all. - Seungmin said, rubbing Hyunjin's back softly.</p><p>-Maybe. - Hyunjin hesitantly agreed.</p><p>Jisung didn't say anything, but he was definitely worried.</p><p>He felt like a hypocrite feeling worried and hurt by Minho's actions when he himself told him to leave him alone, but he couldn't help it, it was stronger than him. </p><p>~</p><p>After they finished their lunch they separated to go to their next classes. Jackson was chatting happily about something, but Jisung was lost in his thoughts again.</p><p>He froze when he saw Minho again. He was walking slowly along the corridor, his face expressionless as he had his arm around some girl's waist. </p><p>Jisung raised his brows in surprise.</p><p>
  <em>Did he really, like really, move on so fast?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is he for real?<br/>
</em>
</p><p>They didn't look like friends. The girl was looking at him with hearts in her eyes, and the way Minho was holding her was too intimate for her to be just a friend.</p><p>Minho whispered something in her ear and she hit him playfully against his chest giggling obnoxiously loudly. </p><p>Jisung felt something weird in his stomach. Something heavy. </p><p>
  <em>I know I rejected him but...how could he move on so fast? After all the things he said?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After telling me he can't even live without me?<br/>
</em>
</p><p>-What a fucking jerk. - Jackson commented looking at the scene as well in utter disbelief. </p><p>-I guess it's good that he moved on. - Jisung answered, but his tone was unsure and shaky. </p><p>-It's fucking weird man. He was so whipped for you. Something's off. - He said shaking his head. </p><p>Jisung looked at the floor, his expression turning sour. </p><p>
  <em>It's a good thing Jisung. Don't be jealous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't be mad.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's back and he's safe it's all that matters.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>-L-Let's just go. - The blonde said and pulled Jackson softly in the direction of their classroom. </p><p>Jisung looked at Minho one last time and his eyes widened when they made eye contact. He smirked again and winked before looking away and soon disappearing around the corner. </p><p>
  <em>It hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hurt more than him breaking my skin with his teeth,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and it was colder than the room I woke up alone in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate it.<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Minho, what the fuck man?</p><p> </p><p>I just imagined you guys reading this story and going like "what the fuck" every 5 seconds (－‸ლ)</p><p>As always thank you for reading haha</p><p>Have an amazing day/night ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. HURT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>It continued every day and Jisung was feeling worse day by day. </p><p>He saw Minho everywhere. </p><p>He saw him smoking a cigarette in front of the university building with this girl glued to him.</p><p>He saw him on the corridors walking with her his hand always wrapped around her waist. </p><p>He saw him in the cafeteria with her in his lap sitting with some other dudes that Jisung didn't know.</p><p>
  <em>I can't stand it. It hurts more day by day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hurts like hell.</em>
</p><p>And every time they locked eyes he gave him this stupid smirk like he was mocking him. Like he wanted to say that he doesn't give a shit anymore. That Jisung was nothing to him.</p><p>-I don't understand him. Is he trying to make you jealous? - Jackson asked as they were on their way to the cafeteria.</p><p>-I think he just moved on miraculously fast. - Jisung replied in a tired tone. He was looking at the floor. Hiding his pained expression from him. </p><p>-No matter how much I think about it, it's weird man. - Jackson pressed. Jisung just sighed. He was tired of thinking and talking about it. He speed up his steps wanting to be with the rest of his friends already and engage himself in listening to their lame jokes that he didn't find funny but at least they managed to get his mind off Minho.</p><p>Jisung gasped when he suddenly felt a tug on his hoodie from behind. </p><p>The person grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. Jisung looked up only to see an unfamiliar guy looking at him with a playful smile on his lips.</p><p>-Hey babe. I saw you stealing glances at me at the cafeteria. I'm not gonna lie, you're cute. How about we hook up? - He asked, his face awfully close to his. </p><p>Jisung was confused until he realized he must've been one of those dudes sitting at the table with Minho.</p><p>-No, thank you. - He tried to politely reject the boy not in the mood to explain everything to him and admit that he was looking at Minho instead of him.</p><p>-Don't play hard to get babe. I saw how you looked at me. The signal was clear. - He pressed as his hands grabbed his hips harshly, and he pulled Jisung closer, their faces were dangerously close now.</p><p>-Yah! What are you doing man? - Jackson said when he caught up to them, looking at the scene in shock, but the other boy ignored him completely.</p><p>-I really don't wa- - Jisung froze mid-sentence when he felt the stranger's lips under his ear. He felt incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p>-Don't be shy. - He whispered into his ear and Jisung shivered violently. </p><p>-What the fuck man! - Jackson yelled prying the stranger away from stunned Jisung.</p><p>-He said no! Are you deaf or dumb?! - He yelled giving him a solid push.</p><p>-Chill man, I was just trying to convince him. - The stranger replied angrily.</p><p>-I said no. - Jisung said his voice a bit shaky.</p><p>-We will see about that cutie, you will come running back to me. - He blew Jisung a kiss and left. </p><p>
  <em>What a jerk.</em>
</p><p>Jisung felt anger rising at his chest when the shock passed. </p><p>-Are you okay Jisung? - Jackson asked putting his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>-Just angry. Thanks for scaring him away. I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face. - Jisung knew he had to calm down. He didn't want to get questioned when he arrives at the cafeteria, because his friends were already watching him very closely.</p><p>-Want me to go with you? - Jackson asked but Jisung shook his head.</p><p>-Go and eat, I will be quick. - Jisung reassured him and Jackson hesitantly agreed not wanting to anger the boy more.</p><p>He angrily pushed the door to the bathroom, and he widened his eyes at the scene in front of him.</p><p>Some guy and girl were making out, they had their hands all over each other and it looked like they were so lost in each other they didn't give a shit if someone watched them.</p><p>-What the fuck! - He whisper-yelled and shut the door, his cheeks burning in embarrassment at what he just saw. Did they really have to do it right here?</p><p>He sighed and leaned on the wall closing his eyes. He took deep breaths and tried to calm down, but his face was burning in anger. He was on edge lately and this guy just had to push his buttons when he was already this sensitive. He even felt like crying right now.</p><p>He huffed and went to the stairs having no other choice but to go to the bathroom on the second floor. </p><p>He opened the door and froze as another unexpected scene greeted him.</p><p>Except, this one was much worse.</p><p>He saw Minho pushing a guy's head into the sink filled with red tainted water roughly, looking enraged. </p><p>-You need to learn to not touch what's mine you fucker! - He yelled and Jisung flinched. The whole sink, the counter, even the mirror were covered in blood. The guy was clearly struggling, hitting the counter with his bloody hand.</p><p>-Minho what the hell are you doing?! Stop! - Jisung screamed running to him and trying to pull him away from the boy. </p><p>-Jisung? - Minho looked at him with a shocked expression, his grip on the other's head automatically loosening. The boy fell to the tile floor coughing violently, blood coming from his mouth, painting the white floor red.</p><p>-Babe? - He rasped looking at Jisung, and he realized it was the same guy who pissed him off just a few minutes ago. Jisung flinched when Minho snorted and gave the boy a hard kick on his side.</p><p>-Minho! - Jisung yelled grabbing Minho's hands and grimacing as they were covered in blood too.</p><p>-What?! He deserves it for putting his ugly hands and lips on you! I fucking saw it all! - Minho spat, breathing heavily.</p><p>-What the hell is wrong with you? It shouldn't concern you! Didn't you move on? You looked happy with your new girlfriend! - Jisung said, his voice filled with anger.</p><p> -So you were jealous, huh? After telling me to leave? - Minho chuckled and Jisung looked at him as if he's crazy.</p><p>-Are you serious? I'm not jealous! - Jisung lied, looking at the floor. </p><p>-You're lying. Again. - Minho chuckled darkly and pushed Jisung against the counter. Jisung winced when Minho grabbed his cheeks, and the metallic smell of blood hit his nose.</p><p>-Don't you miss me Jisung? I miss you so damn much it makes me crazy. - He whispered and without waiting for an answer he connected their lips in an aggressive kiss. Jisung whined loudly at the contact.</p><p>
  <em>I missed this so much.</em>
</p><p>Jisung fought with himself to not give in to the familiar addicting taste of Minho's lips. </p><p>
  <em>I can't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really can't give in.</em>
</p><p>Jisung used all of his willpower to push Minho away. </p><p>-Stop. - He said sternly. </p><p>-Stop lying to yourself. - Minho answered looking into his eyes intently. </p><p>-You stop lying to yourself. Did you really think killing this guy will make me run to you? I'm not a psycho. - Jisung answered coldly, and Minho's eyes darkened again.</p><p>-I was only trying to teach him a lesson. - He growled.</p><p>-By killing him? - Jisung asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.</p><p>-No. I wasn't going to kill him. I was just going to torment him a little. - He said seriously.</p><p>-A little? This is what you call a little? He looked like he was dying. You're sick. - Jisung pushed him away even more getting angrier by the second.</p><p>-His fault for touching what's mine. - He repeated what he said earlier to him. </p><p>-I'm not yours. - Jisung answered firmly.</p><p>-You are. Don't act like you don't know. No matter what you say this will never change. I love you Jisung. - Jisung laughed at his words and Minho looked confused.</p><p>
  <em>Love? That wasn't love. </em>
</p><p>-So you have the audacity to call me yours and say you love me when you're fucking around with a girl in front of me? Do you even feel something for her? - Jisung asked looking at him in fury.</p><p>-I don't. You're the only one I love Hannie, you know that. - Minho gulped as he was surprised by the younger boy's sudden outburst.</p><p>-Then you're just playing with her. Wow. You're really something. - Jisung spat. It hurt so much, but the anger inside of him didn't let his eyes water.</p><p>-You told me to leave you alone! I needed a distraction to stay sane! To not do stupid shit because of you! I told you I can't live without you! - Minho screamed. </p><p>-So you fuck around with girls and try to kill whoever gets close to me because you can't live without me? Make it make sense! You're really fucked up Minho. God. I regret I ever met you. I don't ever want to look at your face right now, you're truly disgusting. I fucking hate you! - Jisung screamed letting the anger overtake him. </p><p>Minho froze looking at him in shock. </p><p>-You what? - He whispered and Jisung felt instant regret when he saw Minho's hurt expression. </p><p>At this moment the door busted open and all of his friends stumbled inside freezing in shock at the scene.</p><p>-Jisung! Are you okay?! - Felix yelled pushing shocked Minho away and hugging him. </p><p>Jisung was still looking at the older boy whose eyes started to water.</p><p>
  <em>I fucked up.</em>
</p><p>He wanted to say something, but Minho snapped out of his shocked state and ran out of the bathroom. </p><p>-What the hell happened here? - Chan asked running to the boy who was passed out on the floor. </p><p>-Call an ambulance! - He yelled. </p><p>Jisung didn't listen to what was going around him. He felt the tears escaping his eyes as he scolded himself over and over again in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Why did I say that? <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I called him sick and disgusting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I called him fucked up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said I hate him.</em>
</p><p>Jisung didn't mean those words. He was angry. Angry and hurt that after playing around with that girl he was acting as if nothing was wrong. He was telling him he loves him as if he wasn't pretending that Jisung didn't exist to him anymore.</p><p>He didn't even say a stupid "hi" to him, he didn't even message him. Nothing.</p><p> And the next thing he knew he was trying to kill anyone who got close to him because he was "his".</p><p>He knew those words were harsh, but why was Minho so hurt?</p><p>He looked like those words literally broke him. </p><p>-Jisung? Jisung! Why are you crying?! What is going on? What did he do to you? - Felix was shaking him violently trying to get him out of his trance.</p><p>-I fucked up Felix. - Jisung whispered.</p><p>-What? Why? - He asked wiping away his tears, but to no avail, as new ones were coming out at a fast speed.</p><p>-I told him I hate him, I called him disgusting...I- - Jisung cried even harder, hugging his best friend and letting his sobs out.</p><p>-Sungie...but he didn't hurt you, right? - He asked and Jisung shook his head violently.</p><p>-No Lix, I hurt him, I did. - Jisung protested.</p><p>-Sungie- - Felix started but Jisung cut him off.</p><p>-I want to go home. - He sobbed and Felix nodded slowly guiding him out of the bathroom.</p><p>-I'm taking him home. - Felix announced loudly to make sure everyone heard him over the chaos. </p><p>~</p><p>-The guy is alright. He just fainted from shock and pain. He has some bruises and cuts, and a dislocated shoulder but it's nothing too serious, he will be fine. - Chan explained when he came back from the hospital. </p><p>Jisung only nodded and hugged Felix closer to himself on the bed looking at his phone longingly. He sent Minho a text a moment ago.</p><p> </p><p>To: <b>LeeKnow</b></p><p>
  <em>Minho I'm sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please answer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's not that he didn't care about the guy's condition it's just his mind was occupied with Minho right now.</p><p>Minho wasn't answering his text or calls and he was worried.</p><p>-We can't find him.- Hyunjin announced as he busted through the door with Changbin.</p><p>-Did he maybe answer you Jisung? - Changbin asked.</p><p>-No... - Jisung answered visibly upset.</p><p>-Maybe it's best to let him be right now. - Jeongin suggested but Jisung quickly shook his head.</p><p>-You didn't see the look in his eyes, Jeongin. I hurt him so bad. I have a gut feeling he's about to do something stupid. What if he will hurt someone out of anger? - Jisung said.</p><p>-It's possible, but I think he may do something even worse. - Changbin said and fished out his phone trying to call him again.</p><p>-What do you mean worse? What could be worse than this? - Felix asked shocked.</p><p>-It's...nevermind let's just keep looking Hyunjin. I came just to get my keys, we can't give up. - Changbin said and started pulling him out of the room.</p><p>-Wait. I want to come with you. - Jisung said and started to untangle himself from the blankets.</p><p>-Jisung. Stop right here. You're not going anywhere. - Chan stopped him.</p><p>-Let me go with them, Chan. I fucked up so I must be the one to fix it. - He crossed his arms and looked at the older boy with a serious gaze. He already made a decision.</p><p>-No Jisung. I can't let him hurt you more. Didn't we agree to avoid him? Why do you want to engage yourself with him again? He's only going to hurt you and I won't let that happen. - Chan crossed his arms as well, standing in front of Jisung and challenging him to even move.</p><p>-Chan! I know that I promised to do that, but this time it's different! I'm the one who hurt him! I said so many disgusting things to him! Do you even have any idea how he must feel right now?! - Jisung stood up in front of Chan and gave him a hard look. He couldn't understand why the older boy was suddenly so mad.</p><p>-For fucks sake Han fucking Jisung! Will you wake the hell up? He almost killed this boy at school! He is a dangerous person that can seriously hurt you and you want to risk your own life because you said some sour words to him? So fucking what? How I am supposed to help and protect you when you're being like this?! - Chan yelled, visibly frustrated by the whole situation.</p><p>-I never asked you to help and protect me! I can take care of myself! - Jisung yelled back.</p><p>-Oh so now you don't need me?! Great! So go! Fucking go and let him hurt you! But don't fucking come back here! And you two - He paused to point his finger at Changbin and Hyunjin - you're not fucking helping the situation at all! - Everyone in the room fell silent after hearing Chan's words. Changbin and Hyunjin were taken aback by the sudden accusation, and he never talked to Jisung like that, and Jisung himself couldn't believe his ears either. He felt tears prickling his eyes as he felt hurt.</p><p>-W-what? - He whispered in disbelief.</p><p>-You heard me. If you don't need me and won't let me help you because you want to keep being stubborn there's no reason for you to live here. You can live with your Lee Know I don't fucking care anymore, I'm tired. - He said and turned around to leave closing the door behind himself with a bang.</p><p>Jisung started sobbing at this point. He never got into an argument with Chan before and it hurt like hell.</p><p>-I'm gonna go after him. - Jeongin said in a rushed tone and ran out of the room.</p><p>-Jisung...Chan didn't mean that you know it. - Felix whispered next to him, stroking his back gently.</p><p>-Well...I think it's best If we go because apparently, we're not welcome here. - Hyunjin said in a sad tone, pulling gently Changbin with him.</p><p> </p><p>-N-no wait, I'm going with you. - Jisung said quickly, wiping his tears hastily as he was struggling with putting his hoodie on.</p><p>-Sungie. I'm not with Chan on this, but...do you really think it's safe for you to go? - Felix asked hesitantly.</p><p>-I don't know Felix, but I have a strong feeling that I have to go. It's just...I can't leave him alone after what I said. - He smiled sadly.</p><p>-Let me come with you then. - He answered, getting up as well.</p><p>-No Lix it's fine. I can't let you get hurt. - Jisung protested.</p><p>-But Sung...-</p><p>-Please Lix, let me go. - Jisung interrupted him immediately.</p><p>-Alright but please be careful. - He sighed and hugged him tightly.</p><p>-Let's go. - Jisung pulled Changbin and Hyunjin along with him and left the house quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Wait for me Minho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to find you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to: more drama hahah</p><p>Honestly I'm so suprised that this story is getting more popular I didn't think you guys would actually like this and I wanted to thank you for that.<br/>Hope you are having an amazing day/night ❤<br/>Love you ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. SAVE ME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>11.39 p.m.</p><p>Still no trace of Minho. Anywhere.</p><p>They went to Minho's place again, he was nowhere to be seen. They went to all the spots that Changbin, Hyunjin, and Minho liked to hang around. The old playground, the rooftops of many buildings, the skate park, and the list goes on. </p><p>They wanted to give up, but the growing worry didn't let them. Minho didn't take his car and Changbin said that it's even more worrying that he didn't. </p><p>Jisung was on the verge of tears. He couldn't help but feel guilt eating him up. </p><p>
  <em>It's all my fault.</em>
</p><p>Jisung couldn't help but remember their conversation at Minho's apartment.</p><p>That he promised Minho to never leave him, and he broke this promise so cruelly.</p><p>That Minho begged him to stay, and yet he found himself hurting the boy by saying so many hateful words.</p><p>He felt horrible.<em><br/></em></p><p>-Let's look around the neighborhood. If he didn't take his car he must be somewhere around. - Changbin said as they all got out of the car.</p><p>-Changbin I'm so sorry, because of me he... - Jisung started but choked on his sobs, unable to hold it any longer. </p><p>Changbin immediately hugged him.</p><p>-It's okay Jisung. Don't blame yourself. Minho did something horrible too, you had the right to get angry, you didn't know he would react like this right? We didn't expect it either. The last time he was acting like this nothing was able to break him out of this trance for months, so we are surprised too.  - Hyunjin said patting Jisung's back lightly as Changbin was hugging him. </p><p>-Just...make sure to not lie to him Jisung. He hates lies the most. He's been lied to basically his whole life, and he gets triggered every time someone lies to him. - Changbin advised. </p><p>-Yes, and don't be scared, we will be here with you. - Hyunjin added. </p><p>Jisung nodded and tried to stop his tears taking deep breaths. </p><p>
  <em>Don't lie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think I can do it.</em>
</p><p>They were walking through dark alleys of the neighborhood, Changbin holding the dagger that rested in a scabbard on his waist. It was getting dangerous as it was possible that gangs were lurking around that area. </p><p>-Fuck, I'm not sure if this is a good idea, we may run into a gang, and we don't have back up. - Hyunjin voiced out everyone's concerns stopping abruptly. </p><p>-But Minho... - Jisung trailed. He was scared, but the growing worry about the older boy made him forget about it. </p><p>-There must be another way. - Changbin said deep in thought. </p><p>-I have an idea. It's cruel and Minho might kill me, but I have no better plan in mind. - The shortest boy said after a long moment of silence.</p><p>-What idea? - Hyunjin asked curiously.</p><p>-I can message Minho that Jisung is in danger. I have a feeling he reads all of our messages. It's a dick move, but if he reads that he will definitely come no matter what. - He explained. </p><p>-But...he hates lies, and he's mad at me, do you really think he will come? - Jisung asked unsure about this idea.</p><p>-Jisung, no matter how mad he's at you, he would never let you die. - Hyunjin said nodding his head afterward as if confirming his own words to himself.</p><p>-I don't feel good lying to him either but it may be the only way. We can give it a shot, we're hopeless at this point, so let's just risk it. - Changbin said and not waiting for a confirmation he already started typing on his phone in fear he will chicken out if he thinks about it any longer.</p><p>Hyunjin and Jisung sighed, and they all just stood there in a dark alleyway, waiting. </p><p>After a few minutes they heard footsteps approaching in their direction, and they all looked at each other in shock not believing that it actually worked and so quickly on top of that.</p><p>They got confused when they saw two men in black hoodies and caps slowly approaching them.</p><p>Was Minho with someone else?</p><p>Jisung grew nervous the longer he observed the dark figures that were getting closer. It didn't felt right, none of these two men looked like Minho, their posture and walk style were too different.</p><p>Changbin and Hyunjin were thinking the same thing, and they grew nervous. They didn't run into a gang or worse members of the mafia, right?</p><p>The two men halted to a stop in front of them, it was a safe distance, but it still got Jisung trembling in fear.</p><p>Changbin tightened the grip on his dagger and Hyunjin reached behind himself to put his hand on his own dagger that was hidden under his shirt.</p><p>-What do we have here? Some stray kids that lost their way home, how sad. - One of the men laughed looking at the three boys intently. </p><p>-Oh. Seo Changbin. Fancy seeing you here. - The other man said and Hyunjin and Jisung looked at the mentioned boy in question.</p><p>-Park Hyunwoo. I should have known  I will run into you here. It's a district that you claimed you're taking over, isn't it? - Changbin answered calmly but his friends could see that he was nervous. </p><p>-Care to explain what are you doing here? Seeing that you brought Hwang Hyunjin, this weakling, and a useless small boy trembling like jelly it seems that you didn't come to fight? - The man said in an amused tone, and Hyunjin snorted loudly at the insult.</p><p>-No. We are looking for someone. - Changbin replied evasively.</p><p>-Hmm could it be you lost your leader Lee Know? What a coincidence we are looking for him too. - The other man said a wicked smile making its way to his chapped lips. </p><p>-Why are you looking for him? - Hyunjin asked in a suspicious tone. </p><p>-Oh. This fucker attacked one of our boys because he apparently touched his toy. - He explained and realization dawned upon the three boys, Jisung taking an unconscious step back and it didn't go unnoticed by the two men.</p><p>-Well well what a pleasant coincidence. This blondie is his toy? I should have guessed, he looks like a fucking girl it's exactly Lee Know's taste. - Jisung cursed his body for acting on impulse and Changbin and Hyunjin were visibly panicked now. They slowly made their way in front of Jisung to shield him from the men's eyes.</p><p>-You're aware that Lee Know will kill you if you touch him right? - Changbin decided to try and scare them off as he knew lying to them was useless, they weren't stupid. </p><p>-Will he be able though? I heard that Lee Know's boys turned their back on him, leaving him only with you two, sorry babies, but you are no threat to us now. We are taking over this district, Lee Know won't be able to protect it with no back up now. - Hyunwoo laughed visibly enjoying the upper hand he had in this situation. </p><p>-We don't care about the district. You can take it. Just leave us alone, we will not try anything. - Hyunjin tried to negotiate knowing the two men were way too dangerous to fight with them. They were one of the strongest in district 7. </p><p>-But I have Lee Know's princess here. Why should I pass on an opportunity like this Hwang? It will make him so mad if I kill him. - Hyunwoo said clapping and laughing like he just said the funniest thing in the world. </p><p>Changbin growled as he cursed himself in his mind, he just jinxed it by sending this message to Minho, didn't he? </p><p>Hyunjin froze and his mind panicked knowing that if Jisung will die, Minho will go insane.</p><p>Jisung yelped when he suddenly felt a sharp tug on his waist. He got pressed against someone's chest firmly, gun pointed at his temple at a speed of light. </p><p>His eyes instantly watered and his breath caught in his throat. </p><p>
  <em>So that's how I will die?</em>
</p><p>-Man, you didn't fight for so long you became useless. You didn't even hear someone approaching from behind. This will be easier than I thought. - The other man chuckled darkly, enjoying the sight of Jisung trembling while crying silently and Changbin and Hyunjin looking at the scene in pure horror.</p><p>-Shit, shit, shit, fuck! - Hyunjin kept muttering, looking around frantically looking for anything that can help them, panicking like crazy. </p><p>Changbin pulled out his dagger, his eyes darkening. However, he froze when Hyunwoo and the other man pulled their guns out, pointing them right at him and Hyunjin.</p><p>-Leave them alone! If you want to kill me then do it, there's no need to hurt Hyunjin and Changbin! - Jisung suddenly screamed finding his voice back, his eyes wide as he was trying to get out of the man's grip, his vision blurred by tears.</p><p>-Man, he's cute but dumb. - Hyunwoo commented, shaking his head in disbelief. </p><p>-Well, that girl that we killed was dumb too, I guess that's his type, I'm just surprised he switched from pussy to dick. - The other man added laughing a bit. </p><p>Jisung froze when he heard that. </p><p>
  <em>So that's how Minho's girlfriend died? </em>
</p><p>Jisung winced when the gun was pressed harder against his temple. </p><p>-Well, he seems more obsessed with him though. Maybe the second kill will finally make him break and he will kill himself saving us work? - The guy holding Jisung said and the other two nodded agreeing. </p><p>Hyunwoo slowly made his way towards Jisung looking at his crying face carefully.</p><p>-Hmm. I'm really wondering what's so special about him? I mean he's cute but I don't know man, it's not like he's that pretty. Maybe he has a good body? - He wondered surprising Jisung as he hastily pulled his hoodie up looking at his exposed stomach and chest.</p><p>Jisung shivered as the cold air hit his skin.</p><p>The man hummed and then slid his hand in his jeans to lightly squeeze his bare ass humming again when he was done. </p><p>Jisung fought the urge to vomit on the man's face. </p><p>-Man, okay I have to give it to him, his body is quite nice. That explains a lot. - He said smiling to the other men who laughed at his comment. </p><p>
  <em>It's not true.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho doesn't like me only for my body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's a lie.</em>
</p><p> -Damn bro, I kind of don't want to kill him just yet. - Hyunwoo said looking Jisung up and down with a smirk on his face. </p><p>Changbin and Hyunjin exchanged panicked glances knowing where this is heading. </p><p>Hyunjin pointed at Changbin's pocket with his head silently asking him if Minho answered and Changbin shook his head with a worried expression on his face.</p><p>They were hopeless.</p><p> Two boys with daggers and one unarmed versus three guys with guns.</p><p>Changbin cursed himself for not grabbing a gun when he was in Minho's apartment. </p><p>They didn't know what to do as one wrong move could cost them their life. </p><p>Hyunwoo pulled Jisung out of the other man's hold and hugged him by the waist.</p><p>Jisung felt the hard surface of the gun pressing against his back and he shivered.</p><p>The man looked at his neck and smiled.</p><p>-I wonder how mad will Lee Know get if I mark you. - He whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. </p><p>Jisung closed his eyes tightly, trying to control his trembling body. </p><p>Changbin twitched on his spot wanting so badly to run to Jisung, but a man who was previously holding Jisung grabbed his neck and pressed a gun to his temple this time, the other man doing the same to Hyunjin. </p><p>
  <em>It's over.</em>
</p><p>The man started sucking at Jisung's neck and he winced in pain.</p><p>
  <em>It feels horrible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only Minho can do this to me.</em>
</p><p>Just as Jisung started going limp in the other's grip, giving up, knowing there's just no hope for him to get out of this, they heard a gunshot cutting the silence like a rumble of thunder.</p><p>The man's grip on Jisung loosened as he dropped on the pavement.</p><p>The smaller boy looked down in horror to see a hole in his head, the blood pouring out of the wound slowly painting the concrete ground a deep shade of red.</p><p>The body was limp.</p><p>
  <em>He's dead.</em>
</p><p>He quickly turned his head just in time to see Changbin stabbing the man holding him in the stomach and Hyunjin holding the arm of the other man wrestling with him to get the weapon out of his grip. </p><p>He looked past them to see a dark figure running in their direction only to see the stranger drop to the ground a second later when the man wrestling with Hyunjin managed to overpower him and shoot a bullet in the direction of the approaching boy.</p><p>They heard a scream before the boy collapsed and that's when the realization hit them.</p><p>This voice was familiar to their ears.</p><p>Jisung felt like time stopped and everything went silent, the only sound reaching him was the loud ringing in his ears as he looked at the body lying on the ground, unmoving.</p><p>
  <em>It was Minho. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger because I'm mean like that.</p><p> </p><p>Your weekly supply of angst and drama for ya</p><p>Thank you for leaving comments and kudos!</p><p>Hope you're having an amazing day/night ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. STAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Jisung was in a trance as he was walking in Minho's direction, his leg's shaky and his vision blurry.</p><p>
  <em>It can't be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't lose him.</em>
</p><p>He started running halfway, tripping every two steps and falling on the ground as soon as he reached Minho's body.</p><p>He didn't care about anything else. He didn't care that Changbin and Hyunjin were fighting with the two other guys and at any time one of them could just put a bullet in his back if they fail.</p><p>He only saw Minho's body lying here unmoving, with blood surrounding him. </p><p>-Minho... - Jisung said in a shaky voice, carefully placing his hand on his shoulder, looking at his face. </p><p>He saw a hole in the other's shoulder and Minho's body slightly twitched when he felt the touch.</p><p>
  <em>Thank god.</em>
</p><p>-Minho! Min! Do you hear me? - Jisung was patting his face as gently as he could trying to get his attention.</p><p>Minho just whined quietly his face twisting in pain.</p><p>Jisung quickly pulled his hoodie over his head and pressed the material gently to Minho's wound. He saw it in movies, it's supposed to help. </p><p>He shivered as he was left in his white thin t-shirt, but he ignored it.</p><p>-Hannie. - Minho whispered and opened his eyes slowly.</p><p>-I'm here. - Jisung answered placing his other hand on his cheek.</p><p>-You're not hurt, right? - He asked and Jisung nodded frantically, tears slowly running down his frozen red cheeks.</p><p>-But you are hurt Minho, he shot you on your shoulder, Min, I-I don't know what I'm doing. - Jisung sobbed as he pressed a little bit harder on the wound, making the older boy under him wince in pain.</p><p>-I'm fine, it's just a shoulder. I will get up soon, just give me a moment. You're doing well Hannie. - Jisung panicked when Minho closed his eyes but calmed down when the older boy put his hand on top of his gently.</p><p>Jisung dared to look behind himself and his eyes widened at the scene. One guy was probably dead as he was lying on the ground unmoving, the other guy was fighting with Hyunjin and Changbin was lying on the ground too, breathing heavily and holding his stomach. </p><p>The worst part about all of this was that Hyunjin was visibly losing.</p><p>
  <em>Think Jisung, think!</em>
</p><p>Jisung looked around and saw the gun lying next to Minho. He gulped as he eyed the weapon hesitantly.</p><p>He didn't have any idea how to use a gun, but he has to do something or Hyunjin will die. </p><p>Jisung grabbed the gun slowly and tried to remember all of the action movies he watched with Seungmin. </p><p>He figured the bullets were inside.</p><p>
  <em>I  think I just need to reload the gun.</em>
</p><p>He took a deep breath and reloaded it.</p><p>He heard a click sound and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>I did it.<br/></em>
</p><p>He looked ahead and pointed his gun in the direction of the fighting boys.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. What if I accidentally shoot Hyunjin?</em>
</p><p>The man was holding Hyunjin by the throat. The dagger fell from his grip as the man was slowly lifting him up, Hyunjin losing contact with the ground. </p><p>Jisung's hand was shaking. He had to do something quickly.</p><p>He froze when he suddenly felt a hand on his. </p><p>He looked back and saw Minho sitting up, he wrapped one hand around Jisung's waist for support.</p><p>-Let's do it together. - He whispered in his ear and tightened his grip on his shaky hand, his pointing finger resting on top of his own on the trigger.</p><p>Minho repositioned the gun so that it pointed at the right target.</p><p>Jisung stopped shaking. The warm touch and the incredibly close proximity of Minho calming him down instantly.</p><p>-On three Hannie. One, two, three. - Jisung surprised himself when he pulled the trigger on three without Minho's help, the gun firing loudly, Jisung's ears ringing for a moment from the insensitivity of the noise, his arm jerking back from the force. </p><p>He slowly opened his eyes. He didn't even notice when he closed them.</p><p>He let out a breath of relief when he saw Hyunjin coughing on the ground violently and the other guy lying next to him, most definitely dead.</p><p>
  <em>I just killed a person.</em>
</p><p>-You did so well. - Minho whispered.</p><p>Jisung was looking at the scene frozen, the gun still in his hand, pointed in the same direction, unmoving. He was glad Hyunjin was safe, but the thought that he just killed someone paralyzed his body. </p><p>-Hannie. You had to do it, otherwise, Hyunjin would be dead. It's not your fault. You had no choice. He was a horrible person anyway. - Minho said as if he knew what was exactly going on in Jisung's head right now.</p><p>-But Minho... - Jisung whispered, his voice shaky. Minho slowly took the gun out of his hold and hugged him weakly from behind kissing his cheek. </p><p>-It's okay. Everything's okay. - Minho kept consoling him kissing his face repeatedly. </p><p>-I'm a horrible person. I just killed someone. God, I hate myself. - Jisung was mumbling and Minho's eyes widened. He didn't expect Jisung to break like that.</p><p>Minho looked at Jisung's shaking body sadly and sighed, his eyes starting to burn. </p><p>He slowly moved a bit back, wincing in pain with every move, but he gritted his teeth and grabbed the gun hesitantly. His bottom lip started trembling as he pointed it to his own temple, breaking down in tears right after.</p><p>-Minho? - Jisung called when he snapped out of his trance as he heard small sniffs from behind him.</p><p>He turned around on his knees and lost his breath at the scene in front of him.</p><p>-W-what a-are you doing Min? - He asked in a whisper. Absolutely terrified.</p><p>-It's no use. You hate me. The only person who matters to me hates me. You wanted me to leave, right? You didn't want to see me ever again, right? You regret you ever meet me, right? I'm only bringing you pain, you're in constant danger because of me. I will be better off dead. You even hate yourself because of me. It's all because of me. I'm a useless piece of trash. - Minho was struggling to get his words out, his voice shaky and his hand unsteady against his temple.</p><p>
  <em>Dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho wants to die.</em>
</p><p>Jisung froze as these words hit him like a brick. He couldn't lose him.</p><p>-Minho! Put the gun down! - He yelled reaching his hand out, but too scared to actually touch him.</p><p>His breathing got heavy, and he felt his head spinning, the world in front of him getting blurry, but he fought with it with all his willpower. He needs to save him.</p><p>-M-Minho I-I know you think I hate you but I lied. Yes, I am a liar, but I'm done with lies now, I will never lie to you from now on. I need you. I never hated you. I- hell I think I'm in love with you. If you die, it will break me. You can't do this to me, I need you. Do you hear me?! I need you Lee Minho! - Jisung was screaming desperately choking on his tears. The thought of losing Minho was unbearable to him.</p><p>-You need me? - Minho asked slowly, hesitation and doubt evident in his voice.</p><p>-Yes. I need you so bad. I was lying not only to you but to myself too. I can't live without you either. You can keep hurting me, I don't care, I just want you to stay. - Jisung got the courage to grab his free hand carefully and Minho looked from his face to his hand back and forth.</p><p>-So you're mine? - Minho asked the grip on the gun slowly loosening.</p><p>-I'm yours. Only yours. - Jisung answered without hesitation looking him straight in the eyes.</p><p>-Hannie... - He whispered his grip loosening completely, the gun dropping to the ground with a thud.</p><p>Jisung didn't waste any time as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck bringing him as close as possible.</p><p>Minho grabbed his cheeks harshly and smashed their lips together. Jisung immediately answered the kiss and it turned desperate quickly as both of the boys missed this so much, drowning in the taste of each other's lips. Jisung sighed as the familiar sweet taste of what he could describe as Minho and the metallic strong taste of blood invaded his mouth. </p><p>He missed it so damn much.</p><p>Jisung panicked when Minho stopped responding to his kiss and fell slightly forward on his body and that's when Jisung remembered that Minho was injured.</p><p>-M-Minho stay with me! - Jisung shook his body slightly, but Minho was slowly falling unconscious.</p><p>He looked behind and saw Hyunjin crouching next to Changbin's body and pressing a hoodie to his wound on the stomach yelling something at him.</p><p>-Hyunjin! - Jisung screamed to get his attention.</p><p>-Jisung, is Minho okay? - He screamed back.</p><p>-I don't think so! He fell unconscious. - It was dark, but Jisung could still see that the other boy was panicking.</p><p>-Jisung we have a problem! Changbin's wound is really serious, and we can't take them to the hospital! - Jisung could hear in his tone that he was crying, and he started to panic even more.</p><p>-Hyunjin, let's call Chan! - Jisung knew Chan will find a way out of this as he always does.</p><p>-Are you sure? - He asked with worry lacing his tone.</p><p>-I'm sure. Do it quickly! - Jisung hurried him. He trusted that Chan will help them. He knew the older boy was reasonable, and he will help them without questioning anything. Chan may be mad at them, but he would never let any of them die. Jisung was sure of it.</p><p>Jisung started pressing the hoodie on Minho's wound again praying that he will get out of this alive. It may be only a shoulder, but Minho could still die from blood loss. </p><p>Jisung and Hyunjin were both attentively observing the injured boys, checking if they were breathing, impatiently waiting for Chan. </p><p>They soon saw him running in their direction with Felix and Seungmin on his side and Jisung was thankful that Chan took them with him.</p><p>Felix didn't ask any questions as he quickly helped Jisung to lift Minho off the ground, and they were both carrying him to the car. Chan carried Changbin, meanwhile, Seungmin got Hyunjin on his back and was guiding them all back to Chan's car. </p><p>There were no questions, just action. </p><p>-Seungmin drive! Hyunjin on the passenger seat! Jisung, Felix put them on the back! - Chan instructed everyone, and they all followed his words quickly. </p><p>Jisung carefully sat Minho down and was holding him in place and Felix did the same with Changbin. Chan crouched in the middle and was giving more instructions.</p><p>-Jisung press harder on the wound, with all your strength, don't worry about hurting him, you need to minimalize bleeding as much as possible. - Chan said in a serious tone and Jisung nodded pressing as hard as he could. Chan then helped Felix to tame the bleeding on Changbin's wound, pressing his own jacket along with the hoodie Hyunjin used earlier both of them pressing together. </p><p>-Hyunjin how are you holding on? - Chan asked.</p><p>-I'm good, just small bleeding here and there, but nothing serious, just focus on these two. - Hyunjin answered weakly. </p><p>Felix started suddenly sobbing loudly and Chan scolded him as he loosened the grip.</p><p>-Focus Felix! It's not the time for this! - Everybody fell silent after that concentrating on their tasks and praying everything would end well.</p><p>The ride felt like forever when in reality it was only about 15 minutes.</p><p>When they reached Chan's apartment they all ignored the back stairs and just went through the main entrance not caring if anyone saw them. The receptionist was not here as it was too late so the main problem was gone. </p><p>Thankfully they reached their destination without problems and Jeongin opened the door before they had the chance to ring the bell.</p><p>They didn't waste any time as they carried the boys upstairs where two strangers were waiting for them.</p><p>-Who are they? - Jisung asked.</p><p>-Doctors. No time for explanations just put Minho in your room Jisung and I will take Changbin to mine. - Jisung nodded knowing it was not the time for questions.</p><p>Felix and Jisung carefully placed Minho on Jisung's bed and took a step back to let the doctor examine him.</p><p>They watched as he opened a bag and started to pull out different medical supplies and placed them all on the nightstand next to the bed. He carefully took off Minho's jacket and cut his shirt open with a pair of scissors. The doctor then processed to clean Minho's wound and tapped something to it, probably to stop the bleeding.</p><p>-I can't pull the bullet out yet, first he needs blood. Fast. What's his blood type? - He asked after doing a short examination. Jisung quickly left the room to find Hyunjin as he didn't know that.</p><p>He found him on the couch with Seungmin and Jeongin by his side both of them trying to clean his wounds.</p><p>-Hyunjin! What's Minho's blood type? - He asked as soon as he saw him.</p><p>-Minho's? 0. - He confusedly answered and Jisung only nodded and quickly ran back.</p><p>-It's 0! - Jisung exclaimed.</p><p>-Dammit. It's the only one I don't have. - He sighed heavily.</p><p>-Then take mine! I'm type 0 too! - Jisung offered without hesitation and he just nodded urging him to come closer. Jisung sat down at the chair that Felix placed next to the bed and offered his arm to the doctor.</p><p>He gulped audibly looking at the big needle. </p><p>
  <em>It's not the time to be scared Jisung.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold on Minho, I'm going to save you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That escalated quickly huh</p><p> </p><p>Sorry for the late update. I was visiting my family for Christmas so I'm a bit late, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)</p><p>Late Merry Christmas to everyone haha ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will delete it later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys! How are you?</p><p>I just wanted to post a quick announcement for everyone that is waiting for the next chapter of "MINE". Sadly I don't think I will have time to sit down and write another chapter this month because I'm moving and very suddenly on top of that so I'm forced to move and keep up with my job at the same time. I'm really not feeling well both mentally and physically. It is a mess, but It should be over around February so I hope you guys will forgive me and wait a bit.</p><p>I'm really really sorry.</p><p>Hope you understand.</p><p>Love you ❤</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. THE TRUTH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p class="">
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Jisung was sitting on the couch in the living room eating chocolate while siping on the energy drink that Seungmin gave him. </p><p>After collecting blood from his arm the doctor told Jisung to leave as he was close to fainting. Seungmin immediately knew what to do as he was donating his blood quite frequently to hospitals as a volunteer. </p><p>Felix was hugging him and trying to calm down his nervousness as they were all waiting for the doctors to finish. </p><p>Hyunjin was treated by Seungmin and Jeongin, and he seemed okay, sleeping on the couch peacefully covered by a warm blanket, he passed out from exhaustion and no one blamed him for that.</p><p>Chan and Jeongin were with the doctors and the time never was flowing so slow for them.</p><p>-Jisung...can you tell me what happened? - Felix asked carefully seeing that Jisung was already feeling better after eating half of the chocolate. </p><p>Jisung sighed as he was trying to collect his thoughts. </p><p>He knew he had to tell everyone sooner or later.</p><p>-While we were looking for Minho Changbin got an idea to message him that I was in danger since he knew this was the only way to make him come, but he jinxed it...we ran into three guys from a gang or mafia or something, and they had guns. - Jisung started already feeling tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>-Mafia?! - Felix asked shocked.</p><p>-Oh my god. - Seungmin whispered covering his mouth in shock.</p><p>-I don't know for sure, but I think so...anyway, they were looking for Lee Know. The guy he attacked in the bathroom wasn't just a stranger, he was a part of this mafia, I think...that's why Minho was so mad back then. These guys figured out who I am and one of them...well...attacked me, and then everything went so fast. Minho appeared out of nowhere and killed him, then Hyunjin and Changbin started to fight with the two other guys, one of them managed to get free for a moment and shoot Minho. I instantly ran to him...I-I thought he was d-dead, I was so scared. - Jisung broke down in tears, the image of Minho laying there covered with blood and unmoving haunting him again.</p><p>-Sungie... - Felix whispered softly rubbing his back. Seungmin was looking at the floor, his expression was unreadable.</p><p>-I was so focused on Minho I didn't pay attention to what was going on behind me and before I knew it Changbin was lying on the ground, bleeding, next to him another guy was dead and Hyunjin was still fighting with the other guy, but he was losing. I-I did something horrible I will understand If you will hate me now. - Jisung hid his face in his hands, still not believing what happened.</p><p>-What are you talking about Sungie, we could never hate you. - Felix said confused, and Seungmin nodded.</p><p>-Y-you don't understand Lix, I- I killed someone. - Jisung whispered, head hung low in shame and fear.</p><p>-You did what?! - Seungmin screamed, standing up. Felix was looking at Jisung's trembling body in utter shock.</p><p>-The guy who was trying to kill Hyunjin? - Felix asked calmly after collecting himself and forcefully pulling Seungmin back down.</p><p>-Y-yes. He-he was choking Hyunjin, and Minho helped me to-to shoot him. - He managed to say, fighting to get his voice out.</p><p>-So you just killed a person...along with Lee Know? - Seungmin asked, disbelief evident on his soft features.</p><p>-I- I think so? - Jisung looked up at his friends with teary eyes, looking completely lost.</p><p>Felix gulped, seeing his best friend so broken.</p><p>-Jisung... - He whispered.</p><p>-That's not even the worst part. You will surely hate me. - Jisung shook his head seeing the sympathetic looks his friends were giving him.</p><p>-I don't regret it. - He deadpanned and his friends sent him shocked looks. -I mean...I regret that I killed someone, but I don't regret saving Hyunjin. I just...couldn't stop thinking that if I could turn back time I would do the same thing. I think I understand Minho know, I think I know why he didn't regret killing people.  It's because he must have been in the same situation as me, it just...it makes sense, right? If you look at it differently pushing away the fact that you killed someone and focus on the fact that you saved a life thanks to this too, it helps you stay sane. It all makes sense to me now. - Felix and Seungmin were quiet, trying to process this, to understand.</p><p>-I don't want to lie to myself anymore, I think I'm in love with him. He-he tried to kill himself, you know? He said it's no use for him to live when I hate him. He held this damn gun to his temple like he was really ready to do it. He told me he can't live without me, and I was never more scared in my life. I realized that I need him. I don't ever want to lose him. I know you probably really hate me now and think I'm a disgusting murderer. I'm mental. - Jisung broke down even more when he looked at his friends that were quiet, not saying anything, staring at him blankly.</p><p>
  <em>They hate me. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>They really do.<br/></em>
</p><p>He got up and gulped when he saw Chan and Jeongin standing behind them. Chan was looking at him with a sad and disappointed expression, while Jeongin was emotionless, just looking at the floor, deep in thought.</p><p>
  <em>Were they there the whole time?</em>
</p><p>He sat on the floor choking on his sobs, just waiting for his friends to throw him outside, but he froze when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his body from behind.</p><p>To his surprise it was Jeongin.</p><p>-Jisung. It's okay, you can't tell your heart who to love. I understand you. The only thing that matters is that you didn't want to kill that person, you just wanted to protect Hyunjin, I understand that you're not a disgusting murderer and I would never hate you, nobody could ever hate you Jisung. - Jeongin said hugging him as tight as he could. </p><p>-Honestly, I knew it would happen sooner or later. I saw the way you looked at him Jisung, and...I know it would sound weird, but I would kill someone for you too. - Felix added smiling a little to show Jisung comfort. He crouched next to him and patted his head slowly as he always did when the other boy was stressed.</p><p>-It's not mental to be glad that your friend is alive Jisung. What makes you a true murderer is killing a person for your own gain or pleasure and feeling satisfaction from it. You're none of that, stop saying nonsense. As a psychology major, I forbid you to think that way. I agree with Felix. I did everything to stop this but I expected this to not work out, I don't understand why you had to fall in love with Lee Know, but I don't think it would be a good idea to separate you two once again, I mean, you both almost died because of that. - Chan was feeling defeated, joining the group on the ground and consoling Jisung as well.</p><p>-But it doesn't mean I will let the things stay as they are Jisung. You need to understand that today you were a part of taking the life of another human being. Did you think about what will happen if you will be caught by the police? The same goes for Hyunjin, Changbin, and Lee Know. It's not you Jisung. You can't be involved in things like that. Nobody should be involved in things like that...and may I add this situation was created because of Lee Know. Because of the fact that Lee Know's enemies are so dangerous, you had to go through this and because of this me, Jeongin, Felix, Seungmin...we all are involved as well. I will help alright? I will do anything to help but...Lee Know has to change. He has to change or I will forcefully separate us from them. We don't belong together so either Lee Know, Hyunjin, and Changbin will get their shit together and change or we are leaving, and before you try to disagree with me Jisung, I'm gonna call your parents in the worst-case scenario and you know very well that they will pack and take you back to Malaysia immediately. I'm sorry sunshine but this is for your own good, okay? Don't be mad at me, I don't want to fight with you ever again. - Chan said in a very serious voice and Jisung immediately knew that he meant every word he had said. </p><p>Jisung wasn't going to try to fight with Chan. He knew he was right. He knew that what Lee Know was doing was bad, having an excuse for it or not, it was still bad. </p><p>He was only scared. Scared, that Lee Know wouldn't be able to change or that he wouldn't want to. </p><p>Scared that he will lose him.</p><p>-Jisung I'm sorry, but I need to think about it. - Seungmin said after a moment of silence and everyone looked at him in shock. -Don't worry! It's not like I hate you, you know that I could never hate you, I just...need some time, I'm so sorry. - He quickly added and started gathering his things to leave.</p><p>-Seungmin... - Jisung whispered.</p><p>-I don't hate you Jisung, please understand and give me some time. - He quickly muttered and left, the door closing behind him loudly making Jisung flinch.</p><p>-You know Seungmin is very emotional, give him some time Sungie, he will be alright. - Chan immediately consoled him giving a small smile.</p><p>-Okay. - Jisung hesitantly answered.</p><p>-Right! About Changbin and Lee Know. - Jeongin quickly changed the topic. -Lee Know is alright, mainly thanks to you Jisung. The bulled has been extracted safely and his condition is stable, he just needs a lot of rest right now to heal. Changbin though...the bulled didn't damage his internal organs, but he lost a lot of blood, too much blood. He has to be monitored 24/7 now, as we wouldn't know if this affected his brain until he wakes up, but let's not think any bad thoughts and just monitor him and wait, there's a high possibility that he will be perfectly fine when he wakes up. - Jeongin explained and everyone heaved a sigh of relief, but Changbin's situation still worried them a little.</p><p>-I will take care of Changbin. - Felix offered shocking everyone.</p><p>-Okay Felix then me and you will take of Changbin while Jeongin and Jisung will take care of Lee Know. - Chan ordered, but everyone wondered why Felix asked to take care of Changbin. They all expected him to want to stay with Jisung.</p><p>Jisung had an idea why, but he forced himself to keep quiet.</p><p>
  <em>Felix will tell me when he's ready.</em>
</p><p>-What about Hyunjin though? - Jisung asked looking at the sleeping boy.</p><p>-Let's take him to your room and put him on Felix's bed. He's not badly injured, so we can handle taking care of them both. - Jeongin answered after a bit of thinking.</p><p>Everyone nodded and went separate ways, Felix and Chan going to Changbin and Jisung and Jeongin going to Minho while carrying sleeping Hyunjin with them.</p><p>They gently placed him on the bed and proceed to take off his shoes and pants so that he could sleep comfortably. They tucked him in and Jeongin went out of the room to bring a mattress from Chan's room, so he could sleep on the floor next to Felix's bed. </p><p>Jisung decided it would just be best if he would sleep with Minho on the bed. That way, he wouldn't miss when the other wakes up. </p><p>While blushing, he gently took Minho's pants off and thought about putting a shirt on his naked chest but decided against it in fear he would hurt him while trying to do so. He put the covers over the boy again and looked at his peaceful face, wishing he would wake up already. He wanted to say so many things to him. </p><p>He thought for a while if he should text Seungmin, but quickly abandoned the idea. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe giving him time is really the best option.</em>
</p><p>Jeongin came back soon after and made himself comfortable on the floor bringing his laptop with him.</p><p>-Let's take turns Sungie. Go and take a shower first and sleep as I can see how tired you are. I will wake you up after about 6 hours, so we can switch. - Jeongin suggested while sitting with his back resting on the bed and the laptop placed comfortably on his lap.</p><p>-Are you sure you will be able to stay up for 6 more hours? - Jisung asked a bit hesitant.</p><p>-Of course! That's why I have this! - Jeongin excitedly waved around a can of energy drink and a pack of jellies and a candy bar.</p><p>-Chan would kill you if he saw this. - Jisung joked.</p><p>-No, he gave it to me himself. He said it's okay since it's an emergency. - Jeongin giggled obviously happy that he got his hands on sweets. </p><p>-Oh and Jisung...seriously stop worrying and blaming yourself. The only thing that is important right now is that everyone is alive. - He added softly.</p><p>Jisung only smiled and nodded his head. He was glad Jeongin was here with him. The younger boy never failed to make his mood go up. </p><p>He got up and sighed knowing he has to take a shower, he was tired as hell, but a shower sounded so good right now. </p><p>He finished quickly and saw that Jeongin was sitting with headphones on watching something on Netflix while munching on the jellies. </p><p>Jisung smiled and carefully got under the covers next to Minho, gently placing his arm on his stomach, taking his left hand in his, and interlocking their fingers. He didn't want to touch him too much, scared that he would somehow hurt the boy, so he opted for this. He had to have physical contact with him to feel at ease. He smiled as he slowly started drifting to sleep, the familiar warmness of having the older boy next to him filling his body. </p><p>
  <em>I won't let you go ever again.</em>
</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, my lovely readers, I'm back!</p><p>Thank you for waiting for me patiently, you're really the best. My house is still a mess and I have a lot of things to do but I managed to find some time to write a new chapter. The next ones may be a little bit delayed but I will try my best to not make you wait for too long. I will inform you if I will need to postpone a new chapter.</p><p>Sorry for the enormous amount of angst lately but I promise I will give you a little break from angst soon.</p><p>Have a wonderful day/night ❤</p><p>Also, stay safe &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. DON'T LET ME GO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Jisung woke up feeling someone's breath on his face.</p><p>He opened his eyes and jumped a little when he saw Hyunjin's face very close to his.</p><p>-Hyunjin! What the hell! - He whisper-yelled, scolding the boy for giving him a mini heart attack.</p><p>-Sorry, you looked so cute with your face squished in Minho's neck. - He laughed quietly and Jisung blushed, realizing that in his sleep he clung to Minho's body, his legs and arms wrapped around the older like a koala.</p><p>-You two look so cute together my poor heart. - Hyunjin continued clutching his hand on his chest dramatically. </p><p>Jisung got even redder, and he huffed in embarrassment untangling himself from the boy, and he sat up slowly looking Hyunjin up and down.</p><p>-Are you feeling better? - He asked.</p><p>-I'm feeling alright, just a little sore and drained, some wounds are stinging but I will get over it quickly. - He gave Jisung a thumbs up and smiled softly. Jisung heaved a sigh of relief at that.</p><p>-I heard that it was you who saved me too. I thought it was just Minho. I wanted to apologize to you that you had to do it, but I'm really grateful towards you Sung, if it weren't for you I would be most definitely dead. - Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Jisung's body and fake cried dramatically and Jisung shook his head at the older boy's antics. </p><p>
  <em>He is definitely feeling better now.</em>
</p><p>-If you weren't so whipped for Minho I would marry you like right now. - He added laughing at his own words.</p><p>-I'm not that whipped! - Jisung protested, blush spreading through his face again.</p><p>-Yeah sure, the scene where you were crying your heart out thinking he was dead was more dramatic than the whole titanic movie. You didn't give two shits that the other two guys were trying to shoot you. You're whipped, my friend. - Hyunjin looked at him with narrowed eyes not believing the younger even for a second.</p><p>-Pff! D-don't act like you're not whipped for Seungmin! You looked like a maniac smiling while being barely conscious just because he was carrying you on his back! - Jisung fired back, pointing an accusing finger at the older for a good measure.</p><p>Jisung smirked when he saw Hyunjin's cheeks redden.</p><p>-Whipped! - He repeated annoyingly and Hyunjin smacked him on the arm.</p><p>-What the hell are you doing to my kitten, do you want to die Hwang? - They both jumped when they heard Minho's tired voice. </p><p>Jisung yelped when Hyunjin pushed him off the bed jumping on Minho's body and crying.</p><p>-Lee Know! I thought I would never see you again! I'm so sorry for everything I'm so stupid oh my god, you can shoot me if you want, just please forgive me! - Hyunjin was yelling out while squishing the hell out of Minho who was grunting in pain.</p><p>-Who's being more dramatic than the whole titanic movie now, huh? - Jisung teased, standing up slowly and looking at the scene with a smile.</p><p>-Did you just fucking push my kitten out of bed? Hwang Hyunjin just you wait till I get better. I will fucking beat your stupid ass. - Minho growled, trying to push the other boy away from him.</p><p>-You're threatening me again! What a relief! Thank you for forgiving me Lee Know! I love you! - Hyunjin squealed and let go of him smiling widely.</p><p>To say Jisung was confused was an understatement.</p><p>-Whatever. Get out. - Minho huffed, annoyed. Hyunjin stuck his tongue out and ran away before Minho had the chance to throw a pillow at him.</p><p>-Hannie. - He called spreading his arms out to Jisung. The latter smiled and slowly got back on the bed hugging the older boy carefully, laying his head on his chest.</p><p>-I'm sorry. - He whispered and Jisung quickly shook his head.</p><p>-No. I'm the one who's sorry. If I weren't so stupid and didn't fight with my own feelings this would never have happened. - He said, feeling guilty.</p><p>-That's not true. It's my fault. I should have just left you alone and admire you from afar. It would have been better. Now I pulled you into this mess that is my shitty life and I even hurt you and your friends. I should have let you go. - Minho whispered not looking at Jisung.</p><p>-It's too late now because I don't want to leave anymore. - Jisung said forcing Minho to look at him.</p><p>-I know I said yesterday that I can't live without you and it's true but...I'm willing to force myself to let you go. I prefer to let you go and know that you're safe than hold onto you and be anxious every day that you will end up dead because of me. - Minho bit his lip hard, trying not to cry, refusing to show Jisung how much the thought of leaving him hurts him.</p><p>-I refuse to let you go Minho. I don't care. I was serious yesterday, I need you. - Jisung shook his head violently. He didn't want to even hear it. He finally accepted his own feelings and Minho wants to leave him?</p><p>-I will hurt you. - Minho deadpanned. </p><p>-I want you to hurt me. - Jisung replied dead serious and Minho's eyes widened.</p><p>-You can end up dead. Do you know how many people want me and everyone important to me dead? - He wasn't going to give up so easily. He wanted Jisung to live. Beside him or not; he needs to live.</p><p>-I'd rather die than let you go and regret it for the rest of my life. You don't understand Minho, I was empty for this whole time and you finally made me feel complete. Besides, Chan promised to help change everything. - Jisung explained holding onto his hand tightly.</p><p>Minho had tears in his eyes, and he was looking at the younger in disbelief.</p><p>-Why are you doing this to me Jisung. When I'm ready to stop you're refusing to let me. You know damn well that I'm way too weak for you to let go when you want to stay yourself. - He cried, feeling totally defeated.</p><p>-Then don't let me go. - Jisung whispered, feeling his own eyes getting teary at the sight of the older's tears.</p><p>Minho couldn't take it anymore, and he pulled Jisung down for a kiss.</p><p>He moved his lips slowly and Jisung sighed at the softness and sweetness of the kiss. Minho rarely kissed him like that and he felt lightheaded.</p><p>They moved their lips slowly savoring each other's taste. Minho licked Jisung's bottom lip, but he didn't deepen the kiss, keeping it loving and sweet. Jisung shivered as the intimacy of the action made him feel weak.</p><p>Just as Minho was about to deepen the kiss, feeling a bit impatient they heard a gasp.</p><p>They both looked at the door where Jeongin was standing frozen from shock.</p><p>-I- um- oh well- I- I'm gonna go. - He stumbled over his words and then quickly turned around and left the room with a red face.</p><p>Jisung hid his own face in the crook of Minho's neck feeling embarrassed and Minho chuckled softly.</p><p>-I so don't want to leave this room right now. - Jisung whined. </p><p>-Jisung. I want another kiss. - Minho said and tried to lift the younger's head back up. </p><p>-N-no you had enough. You have to eat something Minho. - Jisung scolded him sitting up, escaping the older's grabby hands.</p><p>-Jisung. - He growled and the younger gulped. -I'm sorry. - Minho quickly added catching himself slipping slightly.</p><p>-If you eat I'm going to give you as many kisses as you want. - Jisung said catching on that Minho probably felt rejected because of his words.</p><p>He must have been right because Minho smiled at him brightly hearing those words.</p><p>-Okay. - He agreed immediately. Jisung smiled and got up. He heaved a sigh as he was walking down the stairs to the kitchen. He already heard the other boys chatting loudly there.</p><p>-...and then Jisung looked at me like a squirrel caught in headlights. - Jeongin laughed loudly and the rest followed.</p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes knowing they were talking about the kiss.</p><p>He groaned when he stood in front of them next to the table and everyone was smirking at him. </p><p>-Don't even start. - Jisung warned and quickly looked in the fridge in search of food for Minho.</p><p>-Chan cooked seaweed soup, you can heat it up and give it to your husband. - Hyunjin teased and Jisung sent him a glare but did what the older boy suggested.</p><p>-Why are you all so giddy? - He asked.</p><p>-Because your husband woke up and Changbin is stable, I'm sure he will wake up soon too. - Jeongin explained with a smile.</p><p>-He's not my husband. - Jisung whined. -But I'm glad Changbin is alright. - He added smiling at the thought.</p><p>-There's one more thing. Seungmin wants to apologize to you but he's too embarrassed to come because he felt like he overreacted, and he thinks you're mad at him. - Jeongin laughed.</p><p>-This idiot. He knows that I can never be mad at him. - Jisung rolled his eyes but his lips spread out in a wide smile knowing that Seungmin forgave him already. </p><p>-You know it, we know it, everybody knows it except for Seungmin. - Felix said shaking his head. </p><p>-I'm going to text him. - Jisung said. Felix got up and hugged him.</p><p>-I felt lonely without you. - He pouted. </p><p>-Me too. - Jisung squished him back.</p><p>-Man, I don't know what to ship anymore. - Hyunjin commented and everyone laughed at this.</p><p>-Don't lie! You were sleeping with Lee Know. You surely weren't lonely. - Felix said ignoring Hyunjin. </p><p>-Felix maybe ask Lee Know if the three of you can be in a poly. - Hyunjin snickered and Jisung wanted to smack his head.</p><p>-Yeah right, and risk getting killed. - Felix said and everyone laughed very awkwardly because this was surely a scenario that could happen.</p><p>-This joke was very out of place Hyunjin, considering the fact that Lee Know almost killed Felix once. - Chan said as he entered the kitchen.</p><p>An awkward silence engulfed the room as everyone felt the dark aura surrounding the oldest boy.</p><p>-Lee Know has to apologize to Felix. That's for sure. - Chan added seriously and Jisung felt the incoming rant in the air, so he put his hands up to stop him.</p><p>-I know Chan, I know we all need to have a serious talk, but let's wait with this until Minho and Changbin both feel better, okay? - Jisung looked at him sternly knowing talking with Minho about it right now was a very bad idea.</p><p>-What serious talk? - Hyunjin asked confusedly.</p><p>-What do you think Hyunjin? About you guys' shitty life and how to get you out of this. - Chan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>-Chan...no offense but I don't think you will be able to pull us from this. This is some deep shit, especially in Lee Know's case. - He explained looking at the floor.</p><p>-I already promised, and you don't give me enough credit Hyunjin. I'm Bang Chan. I can do everything I put my mind and energy into. - He stated proudly. </p><p>-I agree. If Chan says he will do something, those are never just empty words. - Jeongin confirmed smiling.</p><p>-Under one condition though. It will never work if you guys aren't serious about this. You need to want to change, I can't do everything by myself, and I'm talking especially about Lee Know here since I know he's the biggest reason you and Changbin are in this shit. </p><p>-Lee Know never wanted to be like this, I think you have something wrong here Chan. And for the record, he never got us in any shit. It's not his fault. It's only ours own. It's me and Changbin who decided to stay when we knew the consequences. - Hyunjin said coldly and left the house throwing a quick "I need some fresh air".</p><p>-Why I'm the bad guy again when I only want to help? - Chan asked no one in particular as he was looking at the closed door.</p><p>-Because you're being a dick towards Lee Know. - Felix said simply.</p><p>-What? How?! I want to help him! Besides, I don't really understand how can you protect him when he tried to kill you. - Chan answered frustrated. </p><p>-Well yeah, I admit I'm scared of Lee Know, but I don't believe he was actually going to kill me. Chan...you should sometimes take your time and see how he looks at Jisung. Tell me what heartless murderer is able to show so much love? He acts like his shield whenever he's around Jisung and he even wanted to sacrifice his own life for him. I honestly don't think Lee Know is a bad person. He just needs help, but a sincere one Chan. Help from someone who is willing to understand. - He explained.</p><p>-I'm trying to understand Felix and I know he's not a bad person I just...- Chan got stuck not knowing how to express his thoughts.</p><p>-You what? - Jisung pressed, wanting to know what Chan really thinks about Minho too.</p><p>-Fine. I don't fully believe it okay? I mean...just look at what he did Jisung. - Han sighed hearing this knowing something was wrong. He knew Chan wouldn't be able to warm up to Minho that quickly, but he was determined to make it work and not start another fight.</p><p>-Chan. You don't know the whole story. That's what everyone understood except for you. Don't you think it's unfair how you judge Lee Know based only on what you saw? Don't you want to hear his side of the story? Don't you want to listen to what Hyunjin and Changbin have to say too? Don't you think there's way more to it? Chan, you're a psychology major you should know that! Wake up because we really need you right now. - Jisung said in a sad tone, a bit hurt by how Chan was still acting.</p><p>-They're right Channie. I think you got too mad and overwhelmed and forgot what's really important here. - Jeongin added and Chan looked at him for a long while before sighing and nodding in defeat.</p><p>-You're all right. I'm sorry. It got too much for me. I'm gonna go find Hyunjin. - He said before leaving, but not before hugging them all shortly as an apology. </p><p>-I think we will make it work just fine. - Jeongin said softly and the boys smiled in return.  </p><p>-Sungie, let's hug for a bit before you go. - Felix whined clinging to him.</p><p>-Jisung! - They all looked at the stairs hearing Minho's whiny voice coming from his room.</p><p>-Oh my god he must know that I'm hugging you. He has superpowers! - Felix said terrified, and he quickly jumped away from Jisung. Jisung and Jeongin laughed at Felix who huffed crossing his arms. </p><p>-Your husband is calling you. - Jeongin said in an annoying overly sweet voice and Jisung just stuck his tongue out at him and went over to the stove to pour hot soup into the bowl for Minho.  </p><p>He looked one last time at the laughing boys and shaking his head he went back to his room. </p><p>-What took you so long. - Minho whined as soon as he saw him and Jisung smiled. </p><p>Whiny Minho was adorable. He isn't sure if he will ever get used to this.</p><p>-They were teasing me about the kiss. - Jisung pouted and Minho smirked looking proud of himself.</p><p>He put the bowl on the nightstand and helped Minho to get into a sitting position placing more pillows behind him. </p><p>-Feed me? - Minho asked with a smile and Jisung blushed but reached for the bowl and took a spoon. He started feeding the older boy and he was getting fidgety as Minho was looking him straight in the eyes intensively this whole time. </p><p>-Can you stop looking at me like that? - Jisung said feeling shyer and shyer be each passing minute.</p><p>-I can't help but stare when I see an angel in front of me. - The older answered with a playful smirk adorning his handsome face and Jisung felt like his own was on fire.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know if my heart will be able to handle this Minho.</em>
</p><p>-If I'm an angel, you're a real devil Lee Minho. - Jisung said trying to have a sort of comeback at the older's words.</p><p>-Yes I am Han Jisung. I'm your sexy devil. - Minho leaned in and whispered those words seductively in his ear, biting the shell lightly, making Jisung shiver.</p><p>
  <em>Remind me to never try to make Minho flustered ever again.</em>
</p><p>-E-Eat your soup! - Jisung stuttered pushing him away softly. </p><p>-Mmm, but I still remember you promised me kisses after this, and I'm not going to hold back kitten. - Minho smirked and Jisung gulped audibly.</p><p>
  <em>This is going to be one hell of a ride, and I'm not sure If my poor weak heart is ready for this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>.I think...this is the fluffiest chapter yet. I'm proud of myself because when it comes to the angst I can write for days but when I have to write fluff I'm cringing at myself every 2 seconds.</p><p>Have a wonderful day/night ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. HEAVEN AND HELL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>-M-Minho. - Jisung moaned weakly when the older boy started kissing his neck hungrily. </p><p>After a week of Jisung forcing the older boy to lay in bed and feeding him diligently, Minho got noticeably better and he was showing Jisung just how much better he felt right now.</p><p>-M-minho stop it, just drink your orange juice. - Jisung whined while trying to pull the older away from his neck.</p><p>It's not like Jisung disliked what Minho was doing. He absolutely loved the feeling and that was the biggest problem because first of all anyone could enter their room for whatever reason and second of all although Minho could now move his arm freely without feeling the pain he still should refrain from any activities that could slow the healing process. </p><p>Being so close to Minho all the time was both heaven and hell.</p><p>-How about instead of orange juice I will drink you? - Minho whispered into his ear and Jisung made a disgusted face.</p><p>-How about no? My blood stays in my veins you vampire-wannabe! - The younger protested and Minho chuckled.</p><p>-I wasn't talking about blood, love. - He said while looking down and Jisung gasped. </p><p>-You- you- I can't even with you anymore! Drink that damn orange juice! - Jisung pushed Minho firmly on the bed and sat on his hips to still him. </p><p>-Kitten, it's really hot when you try to take control like that, but you should know by now that it won't work with me, and I'm not drinking anymore of your orange juice or I will puke. - The older said and crossed his arms on his chest like a sulky kid.</p><p>-Fine. Then I will bring you milk instead. - Jisung decided and made a move to stand up but the other quickly stopped him.</p><p>-Baby. That's even worse than orange juice. Unless you're talking about your milk then I will gladly have that. - He smirked and Jisung heaved a sigh and looked up as if asking the heavens what he did to deserve this cruelty.</p><p>-Minho. No. - He said sternly and the older boy looked as If he was about to cry.</p><p>-But why? - He whined and swiftly changed their position so that Jisung was lying under him, looking surprised at the action. His hands started to make their way under Jisung's shirt, caressing his back and abdomen softly yet sensually.</p><p>-Minho...- Jisung trailed warningly.</p><p>-Hannie, but I want you so badly. - He stopped anyway and looked at Jisung lying under him with dark eyes. </p><p>-Minho. Are you aware that everyone is downstairs, right? Besides, you are not fully healed yet. - Jisung tried to stop him and rose a little bit to give him a small peck on the lips to calm him down a bit. </p><p>-I'm feeling just fine. - He tried to argue with him, but Jisung shook his head and sat up.</p><p>-You're clearly not. Remember what the doctor said? You can feel fine now, but if you will be moving too much you will worsen it and we will go back to square one. Do you want to get healed quickly or not Minho? - He said looking at the older boy with a serious expression.</p><p>-I do. I just...want you. - Minho was hesitant as he understood what the younger boy was getting at but wanted to be stubborn, the desire for the other burning him like hot fire. </p><p>Jisung bit his lip as he was having mixed feelings about all of this.</p><p>He got the message that Minho wanted to have sex with him, but he couldn't lie their first time was rather extreme and painful.</p><p>Very painful. </p><p>Jisung did enjoy it in the very end, but he would rather not end up covered in blood by the end of it.</p><p>He knew Minho didn't mean to hurt him, but he was still scared.</p><p>Besides he was not sure what they were now exactly. </p><p>Boyfriends? It would be the most suitable term but...Minho never asked him to be his boyfriend.</p><p>-Minho...what exactly I am to you? - Jisung managed to ask, looking down and playing with the white covers.</p><p>-Huh? What do you mean? You're my everything Jisung. - Minho answered looking at the smaller boy with confusion written all over his face.</p><p>Jisung sighed. He didn't know how to word this.</p><p>-That's sweet Minho, but like...an official term you know? You don't have any official term you would like to call me with? - He tried, looking at him briefly just to quickly look back down after seeing his confused face. </p><p>God. He was so embarrassed right now.</p><p>-Official..term? What do you mean by that? - He asked, still confused.</p><p>-Nevermind. Drink your orange juice. - Jisung gave up and got up to fetch Minho the glass.</p><p>-Hannie, no more orange juice please. - He whined again, and the younger boy smiled despite feeling a bit hurt by Minho failing to get his message earlier. </p><p>-Ugh fine. Water then? - Jisung asked but he didn't even wait for an answer already leaving the room. He sighed heavily when he shut the door.</p><p>
  <em>It was hard.</em>
</p><p>He didn't expect Minho to behave that way. He thought that Minho would keep this cold and emotionless persona but right now he was acting so cutely and it was driving Jisung insane. How can he resist him when he's being like this?</p><p>It's like something in his brain switched and it's like he's going back and forth from being cold and dominant to being soft and cute and if you put it together...it was...too much to put it simply.</p><p>It wasn't helping Jisung's case that he loved both sides of him.</p><p>He wasn't ever going to admit it to anyone but he loved when Minho was rough with him. The bitting, slapping, even his weird habit of licking his blood. But then add to it the soft touches, words, and kisses, and Jisung was sold. </p><p>He was scared he will give in when he was supposed to be the responsible one now. </p><p>But then again the thoughts and fantasies of how their lovemaking and relationship in general, would look if Minho was able to keep being like this...it was making him weak in his knees. </p><p>Could they make this work? Could they encourage Minho to accept this other side of himself?</p><p>Could they merge heaven and hell together?</p><p>Was it even possible?</p><p>For now, Minho didn't show this soft side to anyone other than Jisung but maybe if they would encourage him enough?</p><p>Jisung was smiling like an idiot now thinking about all of those possibilities. </p><p>-What are you smiling at looking all creepy? - Hyunjin suddenly asked making Han jump.</p><p>-N-Nothing. - He stuttered his cheeks heating up at being caught.</p><p>-I'm sure it was nothing. Apparently, nothing is the new Lee Minho. - Felix suddenly said poking his head from around the corner where he was watching the whole situation.</p><p>-Honestly? That was bad Felix. - Hyunjin said and Felix just stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>-What do you have here? - He added looking at the tray the boy was holding.</p><p>-Orange juice. For Changbin. - He smiled widely rising the tray a little bit.</p><p>-What? No! No more orange juice! - They heard Changbin's angry voice and then the characteristic click sound of the door being locked.</p><p>-Who gave him the key?! - Felix panicked and ran downstairs, probably to find Chan.</p><p>-What do they have against orange juice? - Jisung pouted and Hyunjn rolled his eyes.</p><p>-Maybe the fact that that's all they've been drinking for more than a week now? Along with milk which is even worse. I mean, sure I love cacao and a good bowl of milk with cereal but how can one drink pure milk for so long and don't get sick of it? Like, because of you two I can't even look at orange juice and milk and I'm not even the one being forced to drink this! - Hyunjin ranted flailing his hands dramatically as he did so.</p><p>-But...but...we have read that milk and orange juice are the best to help you heal faster! - Jisung protested trying to defend himself and Felix.</p><p>-You're both being overly dramatic. Do you know how many times Minho and Changbin have been shot? Well...maybe Changbin not so much but Minho? I lost count. Every time he would heal all by himself because he locked us out of his apartment and then he kept coming back just fine and I'm sure he was not really eating and drinking well at that time knowing him. So can you two chill? - Hyunjin said and Jisung's jaw dropped along with the key Felix just brought.</p><p>-What do you mean you lost count? - Felix asked shocked and Jisung nodded.</p><p>-Well...I think Chan was calling me. - He quickly said and ran down the stairs.</p><p>-Oh no, you're not gonna just run away from the answers I obviously need! Come here you tall for nothing idiot! - Felix yelled and ran after him.</p><p>Jisung felt a weird heavy feeling in his stomach at the thought of Minho being shot not once, but many times before. The worst part about this was that the older boy had to take care of himself after being seriously wounded.</p><p>Jisung looked at the key that Felix dropped and picked it up. He decided to check on Changbin since if Felix went to interrogate Hyunjin he will not be coming back anytime soon.</p><p>He unlocked the door and knocked softly before inviting himself into the room.</p><p>-Felix, If you brought that damn orange juice or milk I'm gonna freaking throw you out- - Changbin started but his voice died down when he saw Jisung.</p><p>-Oh, it's you Sung. - He added and the other boy smiled awkwardly before making his way to his bed and sat on the edge.</p><p>-How are you feeling? - He asked carefully seeing the annoyance on his face.</p><p>-I would feel so much better if I had one- no, even a freaking half cup of coffee. - He ranted and Jisung chuckled. </p><p>Maybe he and Felix really went overboard. Maybe Hyunjin was right. After all, they were taking care of themselves for so long and they were fine.</p><p>-With milk or without? And how many spoons of sugar? - Jisung simply asked.</p><p>-I will not touch milk ever again and two spoons please, oh my god Jisung you're my lifesaver! - Changbin cried dramatically and Jisung laughed and quickly made his way downstairs. </p><p>He proceeded to make two cups of coffee and even decided to steal two of Chan's chocolate muffins. Hyunjin was definitely right, they needed to chill out.</p><p>-What are you doing Jisung? - Chan asked entering the kitchen.</p><p>-Coffee for Changbin and Minho. - He admitted sheepishly, hiding the muffins with his body from Chan's view.</p><p>-I already saw that. You should've asked it's not like I skimp them food. I already told you that it's not like I hate them. - Chan rolled his eyes and picked the two plates with muffins to help Jisung.</p><p>-You're the best Chan. - Jisung smiled, happy that the older boy understood. </p><p>-I told you I'm not judging until I will hear their stories and I'm sticking to that. - He said with a smile and made his way upstairs.</p><p>Jisung quickly added sugar to their coffee and followed him.</p><p>They went to Changbin's room and when the boy saw the coffee and the muffins he almost jumped to the sitting position making both boys chuckle.</p><p>-Finally! - He cheered and immediately started eating and drinking.</p><p>-I think it's fine for them to slowly go back to their normal diet. I'm really glad everything worked out without involving the police and hospital, but I hope we won't have to do that ever again. - Chan said and Jisung nodded he too hoping that this won't happen again.</p><p>-It was the strongest shoot I've received yet, I feel like I've been reborn, I swear when I was lying there I saw a tunnel with bright li- - Changbin tried to joke but choked on his muffin.</p><p>-Changbin what in the seven shades of fuck do you think you're doing?! - Felix yelled storming into the room like a hurricane. He quickly patted his back to help.</p><p>-Is that a coffee?! Who gave you that?! - Felix screamed and Jisung and Chan looked at each other in horror and quickly ran out of the room to escape Felix's rant.</p><p>Felix could be scary when he is serious about something.</p><p>-Umm...I'm going back to Minho. - Jisung said and took the other plate with muffin out of Chan's hands. He was glad he managed to not spill the coffee.</p><p>-I'm going to pick Innie from school. - Chan waved the other goodbye and after quickly putting his shoes on, grabbing his keys and coat, he was gone.</p><p>Jisung sighed and slowly entered Minho's room.</p><p>-Hannie what took you so long I- He started but stopped when he saw what Jisung had in his hands. His eyes immediately lit up like Christmas.</p><p>-Oh my god. Is that a freaking chocolate muffin? God and there I thought I couldn't love you more! - He smiled widely and Jisung couldn't help but smile back. He placed the coffee on the nightstand table and gave the boy the muffin which was gone quickly.</p><p>-Want to taste it? - He asked swallowing the last bit.</p><p>-But you just ate it? - Jisung asked confused.</p><p>-You can still taste it. - He smirked and pulled Jisung down for a kiss.</p><p>At this moment Jisung decided that he really, really adored this new side of Minho.</p><p>He knew Minho is not going to be the angel everybody wants him to be, but he can surely find the perfect balance.</p><p>Jisung swore he was going to help him with that.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>god, I can't write fluff somebody help me.</p><p>yet another light chapter for you to hopefully cheer you guys up after all of this shit that is happening lately to skz. I hope everything will get better soon.<br/>stay strong stays ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. TRAUMA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p>ᵀʳᵃᵘᵐᵃ</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Jisung was whining as Chan kept dragging him somewhere suddenly practically throwing him out of his bed this morning and not even allowing him to tell Minho that he was going out.</p><p>At first, he thought that it was time to go to university, but then he realized that it was the weekend so he thought that Chan needed him to open the cafe but turned out that Jeongin was already there with Felix so it wasn't it either. </p><p>-Chaaaan, just where on earth are we going? - Jisung asked in a tired voice.</p><p>He didn't get much sleep. He was having nightmares about this horrible night where the shooting took place and he was feeling tired and depressed. As if it was not enough it seemed that he passed the uneasy feeling to Minho because the older boy kept whimpering in his sleep as if he was having nightmares too.</p><p>-You will see. - He simply said and Jisung sighed and let the older boy do whatever he wanted.</p><p>He shivered when the autumn wind kept getting harsher. </p><p>-We're here. - Chan announced after a while when they stopped in front of a hospital.</p><p>Jisung was very confused at this point.</p><p>-Why did we come to the hospital? - He asked only to be met with silence and another tug at his coat.</p><p>Now the bouquet of flowers that Chan was holding was making more sense but still, Jisung didn't know who they were visiting.</p><p>The older boy guided them inside and they walked to the front desk.</p><p>-Hello. I would like to visit Cha Wooyoon. - Chan said to the receptionist and waved a bit the bouquet of flowers for emphasis. </p><p>-Of course. Are you on the list? - She asked and Chan nodded before handing her his ID card and he motioned for Jisung to do the same and Jisung confusedly followed his orders and handed his own ID as well.</p><p>-All good. Remember no food or drinks allowed and you have a maximum of 40 minutes. It's room number 208. - The lady said after checking and handing them back their ID's and Chan thanked her with a smile. </p><p>-Who's Cha Wooyoon? Is that your friend? I never heard of him? Why are we not allowed to bring food and drinks? What's going on? - Jisung kept asking confused as to why he didn't know about this guy and why the rules were so strict. </p><p>Again. He was met with silence.</p><p>They took the elevator and made their way to the said room. What surprised Jisung was that a man stopped them before they were able to go in and asked them for their IDs again. Jisung just wordlessly cooperated and they were finally allowed to go into the room.</p><p>When they entered they saw a sleeping man with a lot of bandages on his body. The monitor kept beeping steadily and the room was a bit foggy, but that was not what caught Jisung's attention. It was the handcuffs that the man had on.</p><p>-Chan? - Jisung impatiently asked, wanting answers. The older boy put the flowers next to the bed and motioned Jisung to come closer.</p><p>-Do you recognize him? - He asked and Jisung looked at the man's face. It did look a bit familiar but it was more like a feeling where you passed someone on the street and their face was saved at the very very back of your memory.</p><p>-Not really. - He admitted. </p><p>-But why is he cuffed to the bed? - He asked although he already had an idea why.</p><p>-He's a prisoner, Jisung. That's why. - He answered nonetheless.</p><p>-Why are we visiting a prisoner then? Chan come on will you finally tell me what's going on? - Jisung said already running out of patience. </p><p>-Well...you could not recognize him because after all you were shooting from a distance and it was night but I'm certain it is the guy that you thought you killed. - Chan explained and Jisung's jaw dropped.</p><p>Jisung felt disbelieve at what he was hearing but also a huge relief. </p><p>
  <em>He was alive. I didn't kill him.</em>
</p><p>But then again...why in the world would Chan bring a horrible person like him flowers?</p><p>-Chan! I'm really really glad he's alive but he tried to kill us and you brought him flowers? - He voiced out his thoughts feeling the anger rising in his chest.</p><p>-You're angry right? Did it make you very mad? - Chan asked and Jisung looked at him weirdly not understanding what he was getting at.</p><p>-Well obviously! I mean...I'm sincerely happy he's alive but...you know still...- Jisung trailed feeling bad that he was getting angry at the wounded person.</p><p>-Exactly. - Chan smiled and Jisung was ready to smack him just to get him to go straight to the point.</p><p>-You have every right to be mad right now. This is the man who tried to kill you and the people you care about and I'm being nice to him by bringing him flowers. The anger you're feeling right now is completely normal. That want to protect your loved ones from harm and the hatred you feel towards everyone who tries to hurt them is normal human behavior. - Chan explained and Jisung was glad that he understood his emotions but the point was still lacking.</p><p>-Do you wish he was dead instead? - Chan asked and Jisung gasped at hearing such a thing from his mouth but at the same time he felt called out because, for a split second, he did.</p><p>-Deep inside you don't wish he was dead but you thought about it for a second, right? You want to make him pay for what he did. - Chan continued and Jisung was amazed.</p><p>-H-how? - He asked in disbelief.</p><p>-That's also normal. When we're angry and feel that our life or the life of the people we care about is endangered our first instinct is to eliminate the source of it. To kill. - Chan explained and Jisung just nodded signaling that he was listening.</p><p>-But what makes us different from animals is that we have morals, and when we can solve the problem without killing, we do not kill. However, when we are in a situation where we have no other choice and taking the life of another human being is the only option we have...we will do it. So even if you would kill this person this wouldn't make you a monster. Why? Because you were in a situation where seconds counted and your life and the ones you care about were endangered. It was either you or him Jisung. If not for this shoot, he could have killed Hyunjin, you, Minho, and Changbin, and you were very aware of that. It's called survival instinct. - Jisung for some reason felt emotional and his eyes started to tear up.</p><p>-You can cry. It's normal. It was a traumatic experience for you but you should not feel guilty and don't feel bad for feeling angry at this man. You see, it turned out someone called the cops on them and they were all arrested for having drugs on them. Justice always wins in the end and people like him will always get punished. - Jisung was sobbing now feeling a weird comforting feeling coming with Chan's words.</p><p>-Chan...- He started but didn't know what to say.</p><p>-Jisung. I noticed that you are very sad recently and you tried to hide it from everyone, but you can't fool me. Do you...do you know what could be the reason that Minho is hurting so much? - He asked.</p><p>-Because he isn't loved? - Jisung guessed trying to control his sobs.</p><p>-Yes. But also because he keeps living like this. He will never get better if he won't let go of his traumas that I can clearly see he has. He needs to let his anger out. But tell me Jisung, what felt better, you thinking this man was dead or seeing him facing the justice he obviously deserved? Seeing him being cuffed to this bed? - He pressed and the realization hit Jisung like a brick.</p><p>-He needs... - He started and Chan nodded vigorously.</p><p>-He needs to be freed from this violent environment where he is constantly exposed to danger and he has to stop feeling as if his life and the people he cares about are at risk. He is so exposed to it that at some point he even saw his own friends as a threat. He always takes matters into his own hands right? We need to help him solve this. In a way that won't kill anyone. We need to free him. - At this point, Jisung was convinced that Chan was a genius. </p><p>-The key is not to change Minho himself but to change the way he is living first, and... - Jisung whispered and Chan smiled.</p><p>-And the rest will come. If he is truly a good person like Hyunjin and Changbin are saying, then the rest will slowly come naturally. He will need a lot of help of course and it will not be easy but maybe we will be able to help him heal. You and I are the keys to that. Especially you, because he trusts you. The reason why I brought you here today has many reasons, Sung. First being you being able to understand your own emotions and get rid of the guilt, the second to help you to understand how to help Minho, and the third...to help you understand me. - Chan said and Jisung raised his eyebrows at the last bit.</p><p>-You? - He asked and Chan nodded.</p><p>-Remember what I said about you feeling angry at this man for threatening yours and the people you cared about safety? - He asked and Jisung nodded.</p><p>-So you understand now why we, and especially me were so angry at Minho? Why I wanted so much to separate you two? Why I did everything to stop this? Because Minho made me feel like your life was in danger Jisung. Especially after I saw you in this bloody bed all alone, beaten up and...so broken. - Chan broke down at the end and walked to the window, his back facing the other boy.</p><p>-Chan... - Jisung sniffed and walked up to him hugging him tightly from the back.</p><p>-God...I'm so sorry, why I am so stupid. - Jisung whispered and Chan sobbed quietly. This made Jisung felt so freaking bad. He was so focused on Minho that he didn't think about how stressed Chan had been because of him.</p><p>-I'm just so angry at Minho, Sung. So angry that he exposed you to such danger. The thought of losing you made me so freaking mad I- - His sobs got louder and Jisung squeezed between the window and Chan to hug him properly. The older boy hugged him back tightly and sobbed into his neck. Jisung couldn't help but cry along with him. He made Chan so sad, and he was mad at himself.</p><p>-I know it's not fully his fault, and I know that you love him. I just couldn't help to feel this way and I want you to know that. I want you to know that what I did was never because I wanted to hurt you...I did that because you're my precious best friend and I want the best for you. I needed time to accept this too, and I know now that what I was trying to do will not work, that I need to give Minho a chance. I just...need time to understand him and warm up to him and I just hope you will understand me. - He whispered and Jisung felt his heart swell because Chan cared so much about him.</p><p>-I'm really sorry Chan. I should have been more considerate towards you too. I will forever be grateful for the things you do for me and I love you so much, of course, I understand you. - Jisung cried.</p><p>-I love you too, Sung. Thank you. - He said and whipped his tears chuckling afterward.</p><p>-We must look so silly and dramatic right now. - He chuckled more and Jisung followed.</p><p>-Yeah. - Jisung answered whipping his tears away too.</p><p>-We will need to do a little investigation. - He said motioning at the man lying on the bed. </p><p>-I'm a bit scared. - Jisung admitted. </p><p>Digging into Minho's life and getting involved more in the criminal world was scary for him, but he knew that's what they needed to do.</p><p>-I just really hope Minho will cooperate - Chan sighed.</p><p>-I think he will. Remember what Hyunjin said? Minho never wanted to be like this. - Jisung reassured him recalling Hyunjin's words.</p><p>-Right. We will help him get back on track. - Chan smiled and Jisung smiled back.</p><p>He was seriously so happy that he had such amazing friends. </p><p>-I must have saved a country in my past life to have been blessed with all of you. - Jisung laughed and Chan followed pushing him playfully.</p><p>-Stop it or I will cry again. - He warned, but he was smiling widely.</p><p>-No more tears! We will be dehydrated if we continue this. - Jisung answered already making his way out of the room.</p><p>-Not on my watch! - Chan said and took Jisung's hand in his pulling him so that they would walk faster.</p><p>They both wanted to be out of this building as soon as possible.</p><p>As they were stepping out of the building Jisung felt light, as if a huge weight has been lifted out of his chest.</p><p>He was full of hope.</p><p>Hope to heal Minho.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No one:</p><p>Not even Minho:</p><p>Chan: It's normal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry yall I don't even know what this chapter is, I'm sick and I feel like shit but I decided to post this anyway because I know I'm not in the condition to write anything better. I'm lowkey going back to bed after I publish this.</p><p> </p><p>Take care of your health ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. INVESTIGATION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♢♢♢</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>-Now Minho, please tell me everything about those guys who attacked you. - Chan said taking his laptop out and getting ready to write notes.</p><p>-Why does Jisung has to sit next to Felix? - He hissed instead, getting restless on the armchair that Chan instructed him to sit on.</p><p>Chan sighed heavily and Changbin and Hyunjin, who were sitting next to Jisung and Felix on the big sofa next to Minho followed because they were disappointed too, but they couldn't say they were surprised. They knew how possessive Minho could be.</p><p>-Lino, Channie already said that you will be only distracted with Sungie next to you! It's not like we want to make you uncomfortable, we want to help. - Jeongin said from the floor, sitting there comfortably in front of Minho.</p><p>Jeongin seemed to be the only one who wasn't scared to scold Minho.</p><p>-Lino? - Minho asked instead surprised at the weird nickname that Jeongin called him.</p><p>-Oh. I once heard Jisung mumbling this in his sleep and I thought it was cute and really suit you. Does it make you uncomfortable? - Jeongin asked and Jisung gasped and hid his face out of embarrassment.</p><p>-No. - Minho answered looking at Jisung lovingly.</p><p>-But seriously. Why next to Felix? Can't he sit next to Changbin? - Minho whined again, sending a death glare to the poor freckled boy. Felix got scared and hugged Jisung out of habit and that made Minho even more restless in his seat.</p><p>-Minho. Don't be a dick. Jisung was taking care of you all this time and Felix was taking care of Changbin, they are friends don't you think they missed each other? Don't you feel bad that you're treating Felix like that after what you did to him? - Jeongin scolded him harshly and Chan tapped him on the shoulder and whispered to him to stop. He was scared Minho will snap at Jeongin.</p><p>Seungmin who was standing behind the sofa gasped and hid from Minho's view.</p><p>Minho was surprisingly calm though.</p><p>-Well I am thankful but I can't stand him being this close to Jisung. It makes me mad. - He answered.</p><p>-So you don't trust Jisung? Do you think Jisung will leave you and go to Felix? - Jeongin pressed and Chan was slowly losing his shit because Jeongin was walking on thin ice right now.</p><p>-Innie! - Chan whisper-yelled. Jeongin kept looking at Minho and dismissed Chan with a wave of his hand, surprising everyone.</p><p>-I trust Jisung. I just don't trust Felix. - He hissed, gritting his teeth.</p><p>-I understand. Felix, do you plan to snatch Jisung away from Minho? - Jeongin turned in their direction as he asked this.</p><p>-W-what? No! I support them! - Felix nervously said. Minho just scoffed. It was clear he didn't believe the boy.</p><p>-See Lino? Felix means no harm. - Jeongin smiled softly as he said that.</p><p>-And why in the world should I believe what he says? - Minho asked, getting angry again.</p><p>-And why you should not? Not everyone wants to deceive you Lino. We are all here to help, including Felix. - Jeongin said and Felix nodded vigorously.</p><p>-I know it's hard, but you have to take a risk and trust him. You need to stop running away and be scared. Jisung trusts Felix with his life so why don't you try? Do you really think Felix would ignore Jisung's feelings for you and try to separate you two? Do you know that Felix protected you when Chan was against you? - He added and Minho was just as speechless as everyone else in the room. </p><p>-I'm- I'm trying... - Minho whispered.</p><p>-Great! That's a good start Lino! - Jeongin cheered and Minho relaxed a little bit.</p><p>Chan smiled adoringly at his boyfriend. He was surprised but so proud at the maturity and good approach to the situation that he just showed.</p><p>-Alright now that we have this settled let's get to the main topic. - Chan said.</p><p>-I really don't think it's a good idea to involve you all in this even more. - Minho said in a serious tone.</p><p>-I am aware of the risks Minho. We already decided to help. It's okay. - Chan assured him and Minho sighed.</p><p>-I really, really don't think you know what you're getting into. The guys that attacked us are nothing. They are dangerous, yes, but they are a part of one of Seoul's gangs. They mainly do drugs. They rarely kill. The reason why this shooting happened is my fault because I killed this motherfucker first. I-I wasn't going to but when I saw this bitch all over my Jisung I just- I saw red. - He breathed shakily getting angry just at the memory of this.</p><p>-You wanted to protect Jisung at all costs, right? - Chan asked and Minho nodded.</p><p>-I was also angry at the fact that they tricked me. - He added.</p><p>-Tricked you? How? - Chan pressed.</p><p>-They approached me at uni. I never saw them there before and they said that they joined because they wanted to be in my gang. I was surprised that I didn't know about it and I should have seen the red flag back then. They sold me this story about how they were sick of their leader and that they wanted to join me since they heard that my old people left the country. I was so freaking stupid for believing this shit, but I was...not in my right mind back then and they took advantage of it. I knew the other gang was after me and I was scared without back up, so I accepted them. It turned out they plotted it all. They all wanted to get rid of me. Honestly if not for this motherfucker Donghyun hitting on Jisung I don't know if I would have caught on. - He said tugging at his dark hair softly in frustration.</p><p>-I see. So how many gangs, in general, are there? Do you know them all? And you said they are nothing...so who is possibly after you that is even worse? - Chan asked carefully trying to collect as much information as possible.</p><p>-There's 9. Yeah, I met them all but it's not like I have beef with all of them. Usually, they have their districts and they mind their own business but sometimes they are motherfuckers like those from district 7 and 6 who are after me just because they got greedy and they want to take over district 9 which is mine. I also had a pact with the boys from district 8 but it's no longer valid since I'm left with only Changbin and Hyunjin now. Luckily they don't care about expanding so they left me alone. The thing is...everyone seems to be bothered that I'm left without people now. They all want to take this district but everyone except for idiots from 7 and 6 knows that it's impossible. - Minho was explaining looking at the floor.</p><p>He felt kind of ashamed admitting to everyone how he was living.</p><p>-Why don't you just give it up? Do you really need to be in control of this district that much? - Jeongin asked confused.</p><p>-I can't, even if I want to. - Minho sighed heavily, sinking in his seat.</p><p>-But why? - Chan pressed.</p><p>-There are two reasons for that. Firstly this district was given to me by Sakura. I work for them, and If they want to keep this district I have to keep it. Secondly...I'm actually the real owner of this university. - He admitted and everyone gasped in shock. Even Seungmin shot up from his hiding place looking at Minho as If he just grew another head.</p><p>-What the fuck Minho?! - Seungmin yelled startling everyone.</p><p>-How the hell could you be the owner of this university? So principal Jeon is a fake? And do you think I will believe that you really work for Sakura? The Sakura? One of the most respected, the biggest, and the oldest mafias in South Korea? - He continued yelling and Minho rolled his eyes. He expected everyone to not believe it.</p><p>-Did you know about this?! - Jisung asked Hyunjin and Changbin, completely shocked and they only nodded, feeling a bit guilty for hiding such a thing from Jisung.</p><p>-We're fucked. - Chan said. -How the fuck are we supposed to free Minho from Sakura? -He sank in his seat looking at the ceiling with a frown.</p><p>-Can't you just stop working for them? - Jeongin asked innocently and Hyunjin laughed at him.</p><p>-Jeongin, this is Sakura we're talking about, I told you all that Minho is in some deep shit. Besides to make matters worse he isn't just working for them. - He said.</p><p>-What do you mean by that? - Jeongin asked.</p><p>-I'm not official with them. I didn't get accepted into the family, I'm just an associate. I'm only paying them back, that's different. I will not be free until they decide I paid back my debt. - Minho explained.</p><p>-What debt? - Chan asked sitting straight again.</p><p>-Can we change the channel? I don't like this drama. - Seungmin whispered and Felix smacked him on the head to shut him up.</p><p>-It's a long story but to cut it short I asked them to hunt down people who...killed Sooyeon and they agreed but under the condition that I will be spying for them and providing them with whatever information they need. I was blinded by anger and want for revenge and I let them manipulate me. - He said sadly.</p><p>-Sooyeon...you mean your girlfriend? - Jisung asked carefully.</p><p>-Yeah. She...she was trying to stupidly negotiate with the old members of district 6. She wanted them to leave me alone. I had no idea how she found out that they're trying to scout me by force after hearing about my case. I-I still don't know what happened, when I got there she was already dead and they said it was an accident...that they didn't mean to kill her, but...I didn't fucking believe them. Then...I heard something ridiculous. - Minho chuckled darkly before he continued.</p><p>-They said that she was a member of district 8. So I went to them and they said that it's true and I was so shocked. They wanted revenge too and I joined them as Lee Know, that's where it all started. The police were useless as always, and we too, were not able to catch them as they were getting help from someone, that's for sure. That's when I met the guy from Sakura. Within a freaking night, he killed every member of district 6. We took over. However, it didn't help... - Minho stopped talking as his eyes were getting teary and he got up and went over to the window, showing his back to everyone.</p><p>-Minho... - Jisung whispered and wanted to get up but Felix stopped him shaking his head.</p><p>-Let him be right now. - He whispered.</p><p>-Why...it didn't help? - Chan asked carefully.</p><p>-Because...because I was still so fucking angry and sad and...the fact that they were dead didn't do anything. Sure I felt a small satisfaction from it but...it was not enough. So I did the most stupid thing. I let my anger out by fighting people. Back then I hated everyone and everything I hated the whole fucking world. I took everything. Someone needed to beat the shit out of someone? I'm in. Someone needed to kidnap someone? I'm in. My gang mates wanted to take another district? I'm all in. I calmed down only after the guy from Sakura almost fucking killed me because he said that I'm starting to stand out too much, that they don't like it, that I was supposed to only get information for them. That's when they gave me district 9. That's when people really started to fear me. - He explained calming down again, but he was still not looking at the rest of the boys who were sitting in complete silence, listening to every word attentively.</p><p>-They started to fear you because you were the new leader of district 9? - Jeongin asked quietly, making sure he got it right.</p><p>-No. Because everyone knew district 9 never had a leader. Because district 9 belonged to Sakura. So when people saw that I was alive for long enough they easily connected the dots and caught on that I must have to do something with them. Then, they made me the co-owner of the university. They knew what they were doing. - Minho laughed at that.</p><p>-What do you mean? - Seungmin asked, incredibly intrigued.</p><p>-Although I'm mad at them that they put me in this shit, I'm thankful too. Why? Because they kind of helped me to calm the fuck down. I got a lot of responsibilities. The guys from Sakura never reveal their identities. The guy that got me into it had such a low range in it that he was practically nobody there. It was impossible to even get a once of information about the members of higher range, let alone the boss of Sakura. It's too dangerous for them, so having me working for them was a perfect opportunity. They tested me. They gave me control of the university and my mission was to gather information about everyone and everything in this district. I was like a living database. Now there is a saying that the darkest place is right under the candle, right? No one would bother to investigate a place of education and they knew that. Why do you think this university is so perfect? So that no one in their right mind would refuse if they get an invitation to join it. There are two ways to do it. You apply here or you get invited. When Sakura wants to keep an eye on some young adults, they get invited. Even if people know about this university's real purpose they still don't decline. Why? Because they're scared of Sakura obviously. - Minho was explaining until Felix cut him off.</p><p>-Wait a freaking second! We attend this university. So this means...that the freaking Sakura has all of our information?! - He yelled, completely shocked.</p><p>-Yes, they do. But you have no reason to be scared. They are not interested in people like you. You guys are the cover-ups. I mean, they would obviously need "ordinary" people to help keep the cover, right? Well...except for Bang Chan. - Minho trailed and looked at the said boy briefly just to quickly look down.</p><p>-What? - Chan asked shocked.</p><p>-That's why I didn't want you to get involved. They are keeping an eye on you Chan. You're too influential. You have too many connections. Using your connections to visit this prisoner was a bad idea. They are confused as to why you're doing it and they want information from me. Why did you do that without telling me first? - Minho's voice cracked because it was another order from his boss that he just couldn't refuse.</p><p>-But...It's not like I have connections with anything criminal, why would they want to keep an eye on me? - Chan asked.</p><p>-Because you have money and connections with the police, politics, and medicine. That's why. They see you as a powerful individual because of your family status and by visiting this scumbag you blew your cover completely. They knew immediately. They were just waiting for something like this. They observed you, to see if you would use those connections for something personal and you did. - Minho let out another heavy sigh.</p><p>-Fuck. - Chan cursed pulling at his hair in frustration.</p><p>-Fuck indeed. - Minho agreed quietly.</p><p>-Channie, you're an idiot. - Jeongin commented.</p><p>-Well thanks Innie, I needed to hear exactly that. - He answered.</p><p>-I mean...it's not like they will do anything to you. They just want the information to figure out if you're a threat to their business. They think you may be a spy. Now, I have no idea how the hell I am supposed to explain everything to them without revealing what's really is happening there. I mean, yes I may hate people but I don't really want to tell them that district 6 and 7 are trying to take over and that I involved all of you in it. Because firstly, they will kill everyone from district 6 and 7 immediately and secondly...they will surely punish me for exposing my weakness to them. For letting them find out about Jisung. - Minho crouched on the ground, feeling defeated.</p><p>-Fuck, it's all because of me and Changbin. - Hyunjin said.</p><p>-But...it's not anyone's fault. - Felix said.</p><p>-It is. It's my fault. I am supposed to have no weaknesses, not involve a third party and be a reliable and non-conflict source of information. They know about Hyunjin and Changbin, but they don't know about the rest of you being involved. If they knew I tried to solve everything alone, and that I fucked up...they would flip. - Minho started to break down and Jisung couldn't stand just looking at him anymore. He walked up to him and hugged him from the back. He hated to see him like this.</p><p>-Just tell them the truth. - Seungmin said, surprising everyone.</p><p>-Are you crazy? - Changbin asked.</p><p>-No. This is the best solution. Look. If you are their precious source of information and they protect you from police, then, they will surely protect you from any harm since they are aware that you know a lot. Like, Minho, you don't understand how powerful you are. They will surely want to keep you since you're good at it. Yes, maybe they will be mad at you for "exposing your weakness" but I'm sure they will know that Jisung is very important to you. If they want to protect you, they will surely want to protect Jisung as well. If you tell them the whole story, we will get rid of them suspecting that Chan is a spy because he is on your side. The same goes for all of us. We're all on your side. Minho I think you forgot how mafia works. They are absolutely terrified of losing stable people. Because if they lose you it will take them a long time to find someone who is just as trustworthy since they don't send their important people here. If you're completely transparent with them, they will trust you even more, right? Instead of putting it as "I accidentally involved people" put it as "I found new trustworthy people and I need to protect them". I mean...who wouldn't want an influential person like Bang Chan on their side? - He explained from behind the couch.</p><p>-Your brain amazes me. - Hyunjin said in awe.</p><p>-But wait...are you aware Seungmin, that if Minho will "introduce" you as his new trustworthy person, you will not officially but like...technically kinda be a member of Sakura? - Changbin deadpanned, looking at Seungmin in shock.</p><p>-So what? Sakura is fucking awesome. - He simply said and everyone gasped.</p><p>-You don't care? This bitch is possessed! - Felix yelled, terrified.</p><p>-Wait...how do you know so much about mafias and how they work? - Jeongin asked.</p><p>-That's the real question. - Jisung agreed.</p><p>-No hold on! We were supposed to free Minho from them not join them! - Chan protested.</p><p>-Isn't Sakura something a Japanese mafia would call themselves? - Felix randomly wondered.</p><p>-My head hurts. - Minho said turning around and putting Jisung in his lap so he could hide his head in his neck.</p><p>Jisung slowly patted his head, sighing softly.</p><p>-If we can't free Minho from them, then we should find another way to help him. - Jisung said.</p><p>-But how? - Seungmin asked.</p><p>-Your brain today seems to be working on the highest settings, think of something. - Hyunjin said, still in awe.</p><p>-Okay this is a mess, let's try again. The biggest problem right now is that Sakura wants information about us and that because Minho is working for them he feels threatened 24/7, right? - Chan started.</p><p>-Right. - Everyone agreed.</p><p>-Fear-mongering won't work, because Sakura wants Minho to stay low, so that police will not take interest in him and they get angry when rumors about Minho causing trouble are spread. - He concluded.</p><p>-Yeah. - Minho confirmed.</p><p>-We need an impostor. - Seungmin suddenly said.</p><p>-Impostor? - Felix asked.</p><p>-That's...brilliant! - Chan shot from his seat, looking like he just found a solution for ending world hunger. -We need to make a new district 9 leader. - He practically yelled.</p><p>-Are you crazy Chan? - Hyunjin asked eyeing him weirdly.</p><p>-Exactly. - Seungmin agreed, smiling proudly at Chan. - We need to take someone who people can really fear so that they don't even try to fight. Those idiots want to take Minho down because they know he's the leader of district 9. So, naturally, if the new leader appears, people will lose interest in Minho and will focus on the new person. Then, the new leader can pretend to do bad shit and Minho can stay incognito and Sakura will be happy. - He explained.</p><p>-Your brain...I am in love with your brain. - Hyunjin said practically on his knees now.</p><p>-Sakura will never agree to something like this. - Minho deadpanned, bursting their bubble.</p><p>-They will. They will agree if it's me who will become the leader. - Chan said and everyone looked at him in shock.</p><p>-You want to join the mafia?! Channie excuse my language but what the literal fuck! - Jeongin yelled.</p><p>-I'm glad you said it because I was unsure if I could, Chan. - Seungmin sighed in relief.</p><p>-Who the hell are you and what you did to Chan?! - Felix yelled dramatically.</p><p>-You were thinking about this the whole time Seungmin? Your-- Hyunjin started but Seungmin cut him off quickly.</p><p>-Yeah I know you love my brain, shut up already. - He said, annoyed.</p><p>-Wait...I don't want Chan to be my leader. He's too nice. - Changbin sulked.</p><p>-Are you a fucking masochist Changbin? - Felix asked bewildered at what he was hearing.</p><p>-Can you all shut up for like a second? - Chan tried to ask through the chaos that erupted but got ignored.</p><p>-This really is a freaking mess. - Jisung whispered and Minho chuckled next to his ear.</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully, we will be able to find a reasonable solution. </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>♢♢♢</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk if this even makes sense</p><p>I literally wrote this bit by bit every day on my way to work for a week and it somehow came out longer than usually lol</p><p>and you can tell I didn't know how to end this chapter lmao I'm a mess</p><p>anyways</p><p>I'm so sorry for the long wait hopefully I will be able to finish the next chapter on time :)</p><p>Take care ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. RENEGADE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>-Minho, what are the responsibilities of the leader of district 9? - Chan asked, ignoring Jeongin's outburst. </p><p>-Well...there's a lot. A normal leader of a district wouldn't have to do so much but considering this district belongs to Sakura you have to do extra. You are kinda like...ultra leader, because you basically control the whole Seoul. I honestly kept up with everything only because I'm good at hacking. Chan, this is seriously a stupid idea, whatever you're thinking right now. Once you associate yourself with Sakura it's over. They will not let you go. - Minho got serious as he said that, standing up straight and looking directly at Chan.</p><p>-Just tell me. - Chan said stubbornly, holding the eye contact. </p><p>-Putting aside university, I have to make sure district 9 is always clean, meaning no criminal activity from other gangs in my area, only guys who Sakura sends are allowed to operate here. As you might or might not know, every mafia sorta has a thing that they specialize in and Sakura's are illegal gambling and arms trafficking or gunrunning. They mainly are focused on those, so this means the infamous Sky casino belongs to them. They control it themselves but sometimes when shit goes down there I have to take action too. I also have to keep an eye on all the districts. Sakura mainly doesn't give a shit about them unless they try to threaten their business or people, so I have to always make sure they don't plan something because if they even show a hint of it I have to report immediately. I also have to keep a record of all the transactions that go down in my district so that they know that the job is done right by the people they send there. Lastly, I have to keep an eye on police and report if I notice that they suspect something. - Minho explained looking at Chan expectantly as if he wanted to say "I told you it was a lot", and indeed Chan was speechless.</p><p>-Hold the fuck on. You do all of this, you're like an ultra freaking spy, you control what their own people even do there, who are mind you technically higher than you and you own one of the biggest universities out there, and on top of that you have access to all of this data, including their precious casino and yet still you're not a part of them? You're just an "associate"? What kind of bullshit is this? With this many responsibilities, you should be high and I mean high high up there in the range. - Seungmin asked shocked. </p><p>-It's because I refused. - Minho answered simply. -I told them I will do everything that they ask me to do, but I don't want to be officially a part of them because this means I still have a chance to get out. Well, at least that's what I thought back then...now that I'm older and smarter I know they played me and even if I'm not official I still have no way out. They can end me anytime they want, but they trust me and I'm doing a good job so they are just letting things be as they are. They are letting me do a lot of things my way, but still, I know they can kill me before I could even blink. - He added.</p><p>-Do you even get paid? - Chan asked still not believing what he was hearing.</p><p>-Yes I get my share from operating the university because this is a legal source of money that can be documented without any suspicion. The rest of my responsibilities are classified by them as "paying back my debt". - He explained.</p><p>-Did they even tell you for how long you have to keep doing this? - Jeongin asked.</p><p>-They said 3 more years, but...I'm not too hopeful about that, they know and I know that they can say something like "we changed our mind, you have to keep working" and I will not be able to do anything about it. - He sighed. </p><p>-At least you're just a spy, you don't have to kill people for them. - Jeongin tried to cheer him up and Changbin laughed darkly at that.</p><p>-That is technically true, but you forgot that some fearless motherfuckers try to hunt down and kill Minho or even me and Hyunjin, so you can't live like this without getting blood on your hands. Minho had no choice but to kill some people too. - He said.</p><p>-Misinformed or simply psychopathic or even jealous and thirsty for power gangsters, try to get me all the time. They think that if they kill me they will get in Sakura, and have a chance to be a new leader of district 9. Which is stupid because Sakura is like a family and why would they accept someone who killed one of theirs? I'm just so tired of people's stupidity but the worst part of it all is that some idiot one day can just kill me if I'm not careful enough. - He said.</p><p>-But how they even know that you're the leader? Sakura didn't want anyone to know, right? - Felix wondered.</p><p>-Right, but it's nearly impossible to hide it. I never officially admitted to anyone that I'm working for them, but you have to really be an idiot to not see what's in front of you. Just look at it, some guy suddenly becomes a co-owner of the university in district 9, he's seen in Sakura's casino, he is present in all of their transactions and puts down everyone from another district who try to attack it, and most importantly, he continues living there. Come on, it's so freaking obvious. At some point, I just stopped trying to be sneaky about it, because it was pointless. - Minho explained, his tone completely defeated. It was clear that he didn't have any hope of escaping the hell he's living in.</p><p>-If everyone knows that Lee Know is the leader it will be quite hard to convince everyone that I'm the new one. The only way would be for Minho to move somewhere else and to announce to people that he's dead. That won't work though, because Sakura will definitely want Minho to keep working for them...We could also stage a fight between us and make it look that I won, but then...how do we make it look real without hurting ourselves. - Chan was wondering out loud.</p><p>-Let's add your reputation here too Chan. You're like an angel to people. They will never believe this shit. Also...aren't you afraid to ruin your family name with this? Bangs are known to be good and influential people for many generations. - Felix noticed.</p><p>-That's exactly why I have to do it. - Chan said seriously, looking at everyone with a hard stare, showing that he was not joking at all.</p><p>-What- - Felix started but Chan held his hand up stoping him from continuing.</p><p>-Look. - He sighed before continuing. -It may sound mean but Minho was a nobody before he came here. - Chan quickly looked at Minho who only nodded, agreeing with his words, before he went further.</p><p>-He just came out of nowhere and was like "hey I'm the leader of district 9 but at the same time I'm not". Would you fear someone like that? Of course not, because you don't know him, you have never seen him, the nickname Lee Know doesn't tell you anything, you never heard of his family and shit. So I'm really not surprised that people started to attack him despite knowing that district 9 belongs to Sakura. He had no power before taking over the university but still, do people know that he owns it? No, they don't. They don't know anything about him still. The only thing that keeps Minho alive is Sakura and the fact that he doesn't hesitate to kill if he has to. But then again...they are a lot more people who are not scared to kill another person too, that's why he's in constant danger. - Chan tried to explain his thoughts, side-glancing at the said boy the whole time, wishing he would understand too. </p><p>-To sum it up, Sakura is fucking Minho in the ass without him realizing it. - Seungmin summed up with an ironic smile and Changbin snorted at his comment. </p><p>-Exactly. They should protect him for fuck's sake. They made him kill because he had to protect himself and his friends. And then...they left him without any people? With only Changbin and Hyunjin? Like...I'm fucking getting so mad right now I can't even express it. - Chan was starting to get seriously mad and Jisung could tell because he kept cursing. The atmosphere in the room visibly shifted. He stood up and started walking in circles, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.</p><p>Everyone in the room started to get nervous, even Minho was looking at him with wide eyes.</p><p>-Minho I'm so sorry I was such an ass to you. I never understood you. I never knew why the hell you're acting like this, but right now...I understand. - Minho was looking at Chan completely frozen, not expecting anyone to understand, and definitely not expecting Chan to apologize to him.</p><p>-Why I am crying? - Hyunjin whispered when he felt the tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>-I can't believe Chan is getting mad for Minho. - Changbin whispered. - I changed my mind, you can be the leader but only if Minho wants that. - He added a bit louder making sure the oldest could hear it.</p><p>-Thank you Changbin. - Minho smiled at the other boy. - And thank you too Chan, but I still don't think it's a good idea Chan. - He turned to the boy still pacing around the room.</p><p>-You still don't understand Minho. - Chan said, sounding a little frustrated. -You still have technically no power. - He deadpanned.</p><p>-Wait. Seungmin was just bragging about how much power he has though? - Felix voiced out his thoughts, being confused.</p><p>-I mean...wait I worded that wrong. He has a lot of power in Sakura, but not here. I mean, people don't know that he has that much power, you know what I'm saying? - He looked around for the nth time that evening wanting them to understand his way of thinking.</p><p>-Chan's right. That's exactly why he would be the perfect leader. - Seungmin said, a small smile forming its way on his lips.</p><p>-Will you fucking stop beating around the bush and explain it simply so us dumb people, and I mean me and Changbin could understand? - Hyunjin whined, dried-out tears still present on his cheeks. </p><p>-Hey! Talk for yourself! - Changbin sulked. -But yeah, explain. - He added.</p><p>-Okay. - He sighed collecting his thoughts.</p><p>-Listen. What do you think about when you hear the name Bang Chan, putting aside the fact that we are best friends? What would you think if you were just a casual student at the university, not knowing me personally? - He asked everyone.</p><p>-Well...A genius student with a big and rich family full of influential people? - Jisung suggested.</p><p>-An owner of the most popular coffee shop here? - Jeongin added smiling proudly.</p><p>-Son of cops. - Changbin threw. </p><p>-Son of the best neurosurgeonin South Korea?<b> - </b>Felix joined too. <b><br/></b></p><p>-Do you get it now? My family is my protection. Do you think anyone would be stupid enough to touch me knowing all of this? Especially knowing that my father is a cop? Add Sakura to this. I won't have to kill anyone. I won't even have to try to be scary, my influence on basically everything is already scary. You try to kill me, the whole police force of Seoul will make sure to find you. - Chan smirked seeing the realization dawning upon his friend's faces. </p><p>-Well I can't say that you're not right, but still, Chan, you don't know what kind of people go after me sometimes. I had a guy running at me at full speed, holding a knife, yelling that he will skin me alive and make a suit out of my skin. That kind of people, if you even can call them that, don't care that your father is a cop. - Minho pointed out, shivering just at the memory of this.</p><p>-Oh my god...Now I feel really horrible about believing the rumors about you Minho. I even...repeated them to Jisung and the rest and...I'm so fucking ashamed I can't believe I told everyone about that horrible rumor about you raping and killing Sua. - Seumgin confessed shyly feeling ashamed of his actions.</p><p>-It's alright Seungmin. I know what kind of reputation I have. I always thought that it was necessary for me to have this kind of reputation to keep myself alive but in the end...it only brought me more problems. I almost went to jail because of what Sua had said. But I don't blame her, I kind of get that she wanted to take revenge on me, because of me embarrassing her in front of her friends and rejecting her harshly. I still don't know what happened to her, to be honest. I have heard that cops completely shut down this case because of the lack of proof. But the fact that there's no proof makes me think of one thing... - Minho trailed at the end not sure if he wanted to say it.</p><p>-Sakura? - Changbin guessed and Minho nodded slowly.</p><p>-It makes sense, they could not care about your reputation that much but because of this particular rumor you almost went to jail. I think Sakura feared that they will lose you if they keep her alive. - Hyunjin pointed out.</p><p>-I don't think she's dead though. - Minho whispered.</p><p>-Huh? What do you mean? - Jeongin asked, suddenly curious about the case.</p><p>-Well...Sakura. They...I don't know how to explain it but they have their policies. It's a mess explaining it all but they usually don't kill if they absolutely have to. Like I told you before, they don't have hitmen, they don't specialize in murders. They are sticking to gambling and guns, all the time. So them killing Sua doesn't make sense to me. I think they just forced her to leave and stay silent. They did things like that before. For example, they would give you a bag full of money, a plane ticket and force you to leave and never come back. - He explained. </p><p>-Yeah I've heard of it too. - Seungmin said.</p><p>-That's cruel but that's still better than killing people. - Felix noticed.</p><p>-Huh? How? - Minho asked, looking at Seungmin in shock.</p><p>-Dark web. - He stated simply and Minho cursed under his breath.</p><p>-You definitely need to show me where you found it I need to take it down before Sakura sees it. - Minho said, switching to work mode for a second.</p><p>-Sure thing. - Seungmin answered with a small shy smile. Now he definitely wasn't that scared of Minho as he was before.</p><p>-We are getting off the main topic again. - Chan reminded them, getting impatient. </p><p>-Right. Where were we? - Minho asked shaking his head as if he was trying to focus again.</p><p>-We were talking about the possibility of me being chased by psychopaths who want to skin me alive. - The oldest reminded him with a fake ironic smile.</p><p>-It's not funny. He could've killed him. The same could happen to you, Chan. I want to solve it and free Minho, I really do, but I don't think you becoming the leader will prevent those unexpected and dangerous situations from happening. - Jeongin said looking at Chan with a pleading expression.</p><p>-Innie...of course it won't. But that doesn't mean it can't be solved. - Chan smiled mischievously and Jeongin knew right away that Chan was just about to say something ridiculous. He knew that expression all too well.</p><p>-So...what do you have in mind? - Jisung perked up, incredibly curious.</p><p>-I will accept my father's proposition. - He smiled widely, his eyes sparkling. </p><p>He looked like he just won the lottery.</p><p>The room went quiet for a few seconds and the next thing you could hear was the slapping sound of Jeongin's hand colliding with his own forehead.</p><p>-I knew it. - He whispered under his breath.</p><p>-Huh? What he's talking about? - Hyunjin asked confusedly.</p><p>-This idiot wants to become a police officer. - Jeongin sighed.</p><p>-That's fucking brilliant Chan! - Seungmin yelled out, shooting from his seat, visibly excited about the idea.</p><p>-Right? I will just pass the coffee shop to Innie. He knows how to take care of it, and he has Jisungie and Lixie as well. I will join the police and when I do they won't be able to do anything to me for sure. Psychopaths or not. - Chan smiled proudly. </p><p>-I hate to admit that you're right. - Minho sighed, defeated. He sat next to Jisung, slumping against him and giving him a random kiss on the cheek, making the boy a flustered mess. </p><p>-Chan. You can't just tell me you want to do two majors, become a police officer and keep up with the coffee shop at the same time. Because as much as I can mainly manage by myself, you know damn well that I will need you sometimes. Where's even the time to sleep? - Jeongin asked, extremely worried.</p><p>-It's fine. I can drop psychology. I took it only to satisfy my father because he was against music and I didn't want to be a police officer even after finishing school. - Chan explained. </p><p>-Okay. I admit. It's all good, let's say we can do that and everything will work out like you're saying, but still, don't forget we need Sakura to approve of this. And you never know how they will react. And I still think you shouldn't do this. - Minho said, still sounding skeptical.</p><p>-Why don't we find out? Ask them. - Chan answered simply. He looked like he already made his mind.</p><p>-Well...if you insist and you are absolutely sure of it, I can ask. - He hesitantly answered.</p><p>-What about you guys? Are you okay with this? - Chan asked the rest of the boys seriously. </p><p>-You already won me over. - Changbin answered, sending Chan a tiny smile.</p><p>-I don't think that much will change so I'm cool. - Hyunjin shrugged.</p><p>-I'm the same as Minho. If you're absolutely sure of it, I'm okay. - Jisung answered, a slight worry gracing his soft features. </p><p>But he still knew that this was the best option even if they didn't completely like it.</p><p>-If Jisung is okay with it then I'm too. - Felix said, looking briefly at the said boy.</p><p>-I'm absolutely cool with it. I think it's a brilliant idea. - Seungmin repeated himself, still excited.</p><p>-As much as I don't like it, I still will always support you in everything that you do Chan. - Jeongin answered after a long while looking his boyfriend in the eyes with a warm gaze.</p><p>-And that's why I love you. - Chan answered him softly and the youngest blushed slightly.</p><p>-Are you really ready to betray your family Chan? - Jeongin asked just to make sure.</p><p>-Totally. - He smirked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>⚠️not proofread - if you notice a mistake I'd be grateful if you guys will point it out.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry for the long wait again guys.</p><p> </p><p>My schedule is a mess right now, but I finally found the time to write a new chapter for you.</p><p>Also to make it up to you I wrote a minsung oneshot because I know you must be minsung deprived as there are not many moments of them right now in the story.</p><p>It's a smut tho so if you don't like smut, sorry, I will try to write something soft next time to balance it out.</p><p>OneShot: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30601814</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>